Harry Potter and the Aussie Trio
by The Smokey Gerbil Cloud
Summary: Nikki, Sarah and Kelly used to be normal girls, until they were faced with a choice. Stay with their friends and family, or journey to the Harry Potter universe to help battle the Dark Lord Voldemort. Of course, being the massive Potterheads they are, they chose to go on this journey. When the girls meet the Weasley Twins in Diagon Alley, firendship soon follows, and Hijinks ensue.
1. What the Hell?

What the Hell?

Kelly

I glanced around as Ms. Heapy, our maths teacher, handed out yet another four page sheet. "Remember, we are the advanced class, which means we have to learn more." She said as she usually did, causing everyone around her to roll his or her eyes. The people behind us were being their usual raucous selves, chatting away about something or another, trying to block out Ms. Heapy's constant drone of how we were superior to the other two maths classes. Courtney, the girl sitting next to me, was her normal abnormally quite self, the two boys sitting across from her the only ones actually paying attention to the work set in front of them. Nikki was telling a Harry Potter joke to Sarah, who literally fell off her chair laughing, her waist-length chestnut colored hair swinging after her, tears of mirth in her clear blue eyes. Nikki laughed, causing her long dirty blond fringe fell into her light blue eyes once more. I grinned at the normality of the situation, just the familiarity was comforting. Little did I know, I would soon be in a whole New World, literally.

Sarah

I watched leaves fall from the trees outside our maths classroom, recovering from laughing myself off my chair earlier. I'm suddenly glad I wore three shirts today as a sudden gust of wind tore through the classroom. The room went abnormally quiet as a teacher opened the door, handed a note to Ms. Heapy and walked out. She quickly scanned the note, her eyebrows creasing together as she finished. She glanced up and around the classroom, her gaze finally landed on my two best friends, Kelly, Nikki and me, confusion showing clearly on her face.  
>"Sarah, Nikki and Kelly, the principal wants you in their office." We all glanced at each other, what were we, who were possibly the three most well behaved people in the school, doing being called to the principal's office? We nodded in unison and shuffled out of the room quietly. Once we were out of earshot of the classroom, we started with the questions.<p>

"What the hells going on?"

Nikki

"What the hell is going on?" Kelly repeated, shaking her head in disbelief, causing her short, jaw length, choppy, golden brown hair to fly out from her head. "I mean, I know my attendance record is a little spotty, but it's not that bad, surely?" We headed towards the main building, towards the principal's office. Once we were inside we soon came upon a glass wall, every pane covered with a closely shut blind except for the glass door in the middle of the wall.

"Are we all ready?" Sarah asked, looking back at us semi nervously.

"No, but let's get this over with." I responded, pulling and holding the door open so my friends could go through. They glared at me and stepped, making sure I followed them, not just run away, leaving them alone in the middle of Ms. Goldman's office. As soon as we stepped in we saw a woman in her forties, her blond hair tied in a neat pony tail, and she sported a blank look on her face. Uh oh, no ones face should look that blank. I waved a hand in front of her face and when she didn't as much as blink I turned to my friends.

"Something is wrong." I claimed, staring at Ms Goldman's face. Kelly walked up, and after a minute or to of staring at her and her facial expression, drew back her hand and landed a hard slap on her right cheek. Sarah grabbed her arms and pulled her back, away from the still overly blank looking principal.

"Something is most definitely wrong."

Kelly

"Something is most definitely wrong."

"You can say that again." A tall man stepped out from a room at the back of this one, his dark hair smoothed back flat into a short ponytail. He sported a stubbly beard and mustache, giving him a creepy looking edges. The smile on his face, however, was completely normal, not even the slightest bit creepy.

"Who are you and what did you do to Ms Goldman?" Sarah asked, backing away slightly.

"I mean, not that we care since this actually the first time I've ever heard of her. Have you noticed how quickly we go through principals, it's like the Defense against the Dark Arts position at Hogwarts." I suggested, Nikki snorting at my reference.

"Oh come on, you ruined my cliche horror movie line!" Sarah objected, glaring at me.

"It had to be done." I shrugged, it was true, it did.

"I am Draylia, an all powerful being created at the dawn of time to watch over the many different worlds that exist. However, one world has not turned out quiet how we would like, and someone needs to go to this world, and fix as much about as they can without changing the historical course of the world. We believe you three, you _children_," He said the word with as much disdain as possible. "How the abilities needed to do this. We were told you were somewhat experts on this world, however, if you don't feel up to the challenge…" He smirked evilly. I really _dislike_ this guy.  
>"Well, that all depends on what world it is." My god, I can't believe I just said that, I sound like a crazy person. At least I have my girls support, I think as they step up beside me and nod in agreement, all while glaring at this…prat.<p>

"The world is that of a boy called…Harry Potter. I assume you've heard of him?" We glare at him harder, trying not to show our rather great amount of surprise. I always thought if I was confronted with one of these things I'd be really skeptic, but…what self respecting HP fan would pass up the chance of meeting the real one?

"Oh yeah, we've heard of him." Nikki sniped back, clearly pissed of by this guy already.

"I come before you with this choice, either go into the world and train to become powerful witches, or stay here, with your family, all safe and warm in your beds. Its your choice." I glanced at my friends and they immediately nodded.

"What will happen to our lives here?" I asked, curious.

"Time here will freeze, and if one of you can't handle it, you will all be sent home, and we will find others with your unique…_capabilities_. If after the war you want to leave you will be returned to the moment before you were asked here. If that happens, and the other two, or however many are left, still want to stay on in the other world, will be able to. Any questions?" Me and Nikki shook our heads.

"Where will we live?" Sarah asked, looking as if she were worried we would be dumped in the street to fend for ourselves.

"You will live in a house in London, near the Leaky Cauldron, and you will have enough money to get you through the years many times over. Any more questions?" We all shook our heads. "And do you wish to leave this world for the other?" We looked at each other and nodded in unison, hesitantly but sure of our decision. "Very well." And with that, a great flash of light and a loud pop, we standing in the middle of a small house, presumably somewhere in London.


	2. Diagon Alley Part 1

(A/N): This story's three main characters, (Sarah, Nikki and Kelly), are all real people whom are close friends of mine. PS:, if you can guess which one of the three is me, I'll give you a cyber cookie! The other two are not allowed to guess this.

Disclaimer: I don't own nothin'.

Nikki

"Where the bloody hell are we?" I asked, glancing around the completely unfamiliar house. Sarah walked over to the nearest window and looked out, her eyes widening into discs as she saw the outside world.

"Uh…guys? You may wanna look at this." Kelly and I shared a look before rushing over to the window, pushing Sarah out the way.

"Holy…" I started, to stunned to finish.

"Crap…" Kelly finished. A few meters from the house there was a street. Across the street was the fourth most known venue in the Harry Potter universe, The Leaky Cauldron. We raced to the front door, yanked it open and stumbled through it as we all raced to get there first. We crossed the busy road carefully before continuing our race.

"Does anyone remember the pattern?" Sarah asked, stopping us in our tracks. We shook our heads, clearly disappointed.

"Wait, I know! Come with me." We followed Kelly to the bar where a man I safely assumed was Tom, was tending to the many guests. "Hi…um, are you Tom? You see, we're new to London and uh…, well, this is really embarrassing, but um…, we don't know how to get into Diagon alley and we were told you could help us. We don't want to cause you any trouble, so if you're too _busy_ to help us _poor_ young girls…well, we understand." The old barman smiled courteously and beckoned for us to follow him through the door to the back where we knew the entrance to Diagon Alley is.

"You just tap it like this and away you go." He instructed before walking away. As soon as he was gone we all burst into hysterical giggles and jumped up and down uncontrollably.

"THIS IS AWESOME!" I yelled giddily. The others laughed harder until we had to sit down in order to regain our breath. As soon as we had, however, we tapped the bricks in the way Tom had told us and were on our way to Diagon Alley. We were in instant awe of all the shops around us, towering over us, making us feel small, but part of it because of how small the cobblestone path between them is and how they all lean forward slightly towards the opposite one. The alley was bathed in sunlight that gave it an appealing look. We pointed at all the different shops lining the famous alley, intrigued with some, grossed out by others, and just plain excited and disbelieving. It was as we were doing this when we kick started a chain of events that would change our lives, and the lives of those around us. We met the Weasley's.


	3. Meeting a Weasley and the Wands of Time

(A/N): Hey guys, just wanted to say, I am looking forward to people reading this who isn't one of the other people in this story who is allowed on the internet (One of the others got banned because of something her brother did.) The offer of a Cyber Cookie is still open to anyone who can guess which one of the three I am. (Other than the other two in the story of course.) Also, we had maths again today, which, if you recall, was how this all started, and we started joking about what would happen if Ms. Heapy told us to go to the Principals office, it was hilarious.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, especially two of the main characters. (The other ones me just in case you missed the past to Authors Notes, and if you did, I am deeply disappointed in you.)

Kelly

I stumbled slightly as I bumped into something that was hard and soft at the same time, and it was taller than I was. I glanced up as I righted myself, only to find myself staring into the eyes of one half of my two favorite characters in the series. Unconsciously, I smiled at him. I saw Nikki and Sarah staring at him out the corner of my eye.

"Well, hello there pretty miss." I fought the urge to blush. Holy crap, one of the Weasley twins just called me pretty.

"Hi." I said shyly, the only people I can actually talk to without being shy are my family and Nik and Sarah. He grinned down at me, making me feel short, but really, I was one of the tallest in my class, I was even taller than Sarah, though not by much. And Nikki, well, even though she was our best friend, it doesn't mean she was in the same class as us. Besides, there are seven year olds taller than her.

"Have we met before? You look kind of familiar." Ha! Has he seen me before? No, not unless you some how managed to come to our world.

"No, me and my friends moved here, just today in fact, from Australia. We're just…exploring the local culture." He grinned a mischievous grin at Sarah and Nikki.

"What are you doing back there Fred?" A voice called down the alley, one I recognised from the movies as that of Arthur Weasley. So this was Fred then? I'll be sure to remember that. Ha, they're identical, how am I supposed to remember that?

"Be there in a minute dad!" Fred called back before grinning at me again.

"Well then, Fred, I hope I'll see you at Hogwarts." I dodged around him back to the girls and leading them a way a way into the crowd.

"That was Fred Weasley!" Sarah yell-whispered, glancing back at him through the crowd before turning back around quickly with wide eyes. "He's still staring at us!"

"Probably wondering what kind of 'Welcome to Hogwarts' prank to do on us." Nikki suggested, glancing back at him quickly. "Oh look, George has arrived." I turned back to see Fred pointing at us, looking at George to see his reaction. I glanced at George only to see him staring at us. I caught his eye, winked and turned back to the girls, nudging them slightly to get them moving. I glanced up as Sarah squealed quietly, only to see her pointing at Ollivander's wand shop.

"They had to send us here for a reason. Why would they dump us here without magic? We should at least try it out." I nodded in agreement with Nikki's statement and we skipped happily towards the famous shop. The instant we entered it was like a whole different world. It was much darker, and dirtier, in here then it was on the cobblestones, and most of the floor and wall space was taken up with shelves full of thin boxes, boxes we knew contained wands.

"H-hello?" Sarah asked to the room, her voice quivering with both excitement and nervousness. An old man's head shot out from around the shelf closest to us, scaring us half to deaf to say the least.

"Ah, hello! I guess you're here to get your sister her wand?" He glanced between Nikki and us, clearly referring to her size.

"What? Oh, no, w-we're not related, we're all in our third year, but we just moved here from Australia, and we need to buy new wands." Ollivander's eyebrows shot up.

"Well, then, come up to the front desk, and I'll be sure to help you." He gestured to the semi-familiar desk, the one I had seen only once in the Movies. We shuffled forward and Ollivander glanced at Sarah before reaching into a bunch of boxes on the second shelf in.

"Try this one and we'll go from there." Sarah gripped the wand tightly and glanced at us before waving the wand lightly, causing the light bulb in one of the lamps to shatter. She looked shocked at the explosion, but Ollivander looked as if he was well used to it by now. He took the wand back and came back with another, longer and paler one, checking it before handing it to her once again. She swallowed and breathed deeply taking it from him. As she did though, it was revealed that Ollivander had picked the right wand, for a light golden glow shone from her, a slight breeze blew the few strands of hair that had escaped from her long ponytail off her face. She grinned brightly and Ollivander smiled fondly back at us.

"That there, young miss, is a Ash wood wand, with a core of Unicorn hair, 10 inches in length, pliable, and comfortably grippable." She said thank you and stood off to the side to wait for us while Ollivander started on Nikki. He disappeared behind one of the many shelves for a few seconds before coming back with a faded yellow box in his hands. Removing the wand from the worn old box, he handed it over to Nikki carefully. She glared at it slightly for a second before swishing it towards a ragged old pot plant on the front desk, only managing to cause many more cracks in the already chipped pot. He took the wand from her and gave her one he had already found, a darker one this time. She picked it up quickly and flicked it, the air going golden once more. She grinned at Sarah, Ollivander and me before asking Ollivander what hers was.

"This, young lady, is a mahogany wand with a core of Dragon Heart-string. Its 11 inches long, longer than your friend here's, very springy too." I shuffled forward with shaking hands, what if I couldn't find a wand? Ollivander picked out a selection of wands and handed me the first. I held it tightly, and swung it lightly towards the wall clock, only for it to snap and the clock hands to spin around and around until Ollivander fixed it. It went on like this for a while until Ollivander looked curiously at the third wand in line before handing it to me, his eyebrows still raised. As soon as I took it into my hand the room glowed gold. I grinned and sighed in relief, glad that I would have a wand now.

"Now this, this a new make of mine. A trial of sorts. I haven't sold any other than this one. You, my dear, hold in your hands the first Surina wood wand with a peacock feather core. Ten and a half inches in length, seems you are the mediator of your friends." I snorted slightly.

"No, I'm cautious, yeah, but if me or Nik get into a fight its always Sarah that stops us. The other one will just join in and stick up for the other where needed." He smiled fondly at us and I realized we had nothing to pay him with. I patted my right pocket, and then my left, sighing in relief when I found it full of coins. "How much will it cost us?"

"Twenty-five galleons." I forked out twenty-five of the golden coins onto the counter.

"Thank you, Mr. Ollivander." We chorused as we left the shop, emerging back out into the busy street.


	4. Carl and Scuba, or Diagon Alley Part 2

(A/N): Hey guys, I only just finished this chapter, I'm actually meant to be at school, but I felt like cr*p, so my mother let me stay home so I got on my net book and decided to write a new chapter. Also, if any of you can get which three of the main characters is me, you still get a cyber cookie. The other two main characters are not allowed to guess. Hope you enjoy the new chapter, I will be starting the new one in a few minutes.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Sarah

From Ollivander's we went to Madam Malkin's, the tailors shop. As soon as we stepped through the door a witch started to help us in finding what we wanted.

"Now, dearies, what do you need from Madam Malkin?"

"Um…well, we just moved here, and we'll transferring to Hogwarts at the start of the year for our third year, so we need new robes." Malkin nodded and fetched some robes that seemed to fit me rather well, so we left them at that and she started on Nikki and Kelly. It took a few minutes, probably close to fifteen, before we could pay and leave with our new Hogwarts robes in garment bags at our sides. Next, we turned into Flourish and Blotts at Kelly's desperate pleas. We searched the shelves for something that caught our eyes before Kelly walked up to the front desk.

"Excuse me, but we need to find our Hogwarts books for our third year, and we seem to have left the list at home and we all have simply _dreadful_ memories." She turned and raised an eyebrow at Nikki. She has the worst memory out of all of us. Anywho, the young guy at the counter helped us with our books and, once paid, let us leave. We walked along the narrow street and glanced around smiling at all the familiar faces. Nikki ran ahead of me and Kelly, heading hurriedly towards the shop on the corner of the curvy street. As we reached it we grinned, only Nikki would pick a Quidditch store. I mean, I played netball, sure, but Nikki, Nikki played Cricket, Football, just about anything really. Kelly, was also a very different matter. She couldn't play any sport without tripping over or landing herself a serious injury, also, she was so afraid of heights she couldn't even look at a tall building without getting freaked out. She was more academic than Nikki, and me even though she was sick for like, half of every year. We entered the sporting shop and grinned brightly as we looked around at the merchandise. Nikki raced through the shop, in awe of anything and everything to do with any sport, and with it being related to HP, there was no way we could drag her away from the shop. In the end, Nikki persuaded us to buy two brooms, one for herself and one for me, just in case. From there we went to the apothecary and bought a cauldron each along with the required ingredients, (the shop had a list). Next we went into Eyelops Owl Emporium and decided to buy an owl so we could send notes to each other. As soon as we entered, however, all the birds in the store went insane.

"See? I told you birds don't like me!" Kelly shouted over the noise which was dying down slightly now. We walked around the store a little bit before a certain owl caught Nikki's and my eyes. A small owl, one that was a screech owl according to the tag next to its cage.

"I like it!" Nikki exclaimed exuberantly, grinning down at the teeny bird.

"We shall buy it and name him…Carl!" We turned and stared at Sarah who had her arm outstretched to the sky in a declaration sort of way. "What?" She asked, noticing our shaking heads.

"Fine. Come on _Carl_." Kelly said, picking up the cage, surprised to find the bird not trying to bite her fingers off. Taking him to the cashiers counter she paid for him, a new cage and a few boxes of owl treats. Returning the now empty cage to the stand, we exited the shop and walked back to our new home across the road. Setting down all our new stuff we walked through muggle London, which was only slightly as appealing as Diagon Alley. We bought some groceries, even though none of us knew how to cook all that well, and when we reached a muggle pet shop Kelly stopped and pressed herself close to the glass before running inside. Shrugging, Nikki and I followed her in, only to see her walk out again with a carry cage in her right hand. We dodged people all through the streets till we reached the house again, going inside and setting down the groceries and looking questioningly at Kelly, who placed the carrier on the dining table and pulling something from the inside. Lifting her hands from the cage, we could see what she was holding. A tiny, white cat with very light tan lines on its face, the same color on its legs, except for its paws and snout, which were all a light greyish-brown, and its ear, which were a darker grey, almost black. Its eyes were a pale blue and its nose was not pink, but the same grey as the rest of its snout.

"Guys, I saw him in the window and I just had to have him. Besides, birds don't like me, so you guys get Carl and I get Scuba." She pet the little cat on the head lightly, grinning at it as it tilted its head towards her and purred loudly.

"_Scuba_? And you mocked me for naming an owl Carl." I muttered, amused. In our world, Kelly and I both had cats and dogs.

"I wonder whether we'll be going to Hogwarts." Nikki wondered aloud.

"Well, there's only one way to find out."

"How?" Kelly glanced around before calling one word aloud.

"Draylia!"

(A/N): I hope you like this chapter, I had to edit the last part because I didn't ask one of the others about something and assumed something I shouldn't have.


	5. Julian, Training and Shopping

(A/N): The offer of a cyber reward is still up if you can guess which one of the three main characters I am. If you are wrong, I will Pm you, if you are right, I will pm you, then write it on the next chapter A/N with the name of the correct guesser. Also, I know I haven't uploaded in a long time (barely two weeks, that's a ginormous amount of time) so I have made you a little treat. Go to my profile and you will find the link to my Tumblr page. From there, search the title of this story and see what comes up. (Four things should.)

Disclaimer: Nothing is mine. Unless you count the laptop this was written on and the version of Microsoft Word.

Sarah

Nothing had happened. We glanced around, expecting something to jump out at us. Something did.

"Draylia has been reassigned. They asked me to take over and train you three. You can call me Julian." A young man stepped out from behind the wall dividing the dining and lounge room from the kitchen, so from behind Kelly. He had longish, dirty blond hair, a skin tone surfers would die for, light blue eyes and a body muscled enough to be appealing even through a shirt. I mean, I didn't find it appealing, but others might.

"And who are you?" Kelly asked, always the suspicious one.

"Call me Julian. I've been assigned to help you during your time in this world." Nikki and Kelly continued to glare at him.

"How do we know your telling the truth?" Julian smirked at us all in turn.

"I guess you'll just have to trust me." We continued to look skeptical.

"And why would we just blindly trust you? You could have killed Draylia and came here to try and get us to trust you, then once we had a false sense of security, you just sneak up and stab us in the face!" Kelly exclaimed, pointing at him, her finger tips inches from his face, an expression of anger and suspicion on her features.

"Because I wouldn't try and lull you into trusting me before killing you, I'd just do it right now." Kelly tilted her head to the side and deliberated it before shrugging and nodding.

"Okay. I guess that's true. We won't trust you though until you've proved that you deserve to be." I shared a glance with Nikki and nodded.

"What she said." Julian rubbed his hands together, smiling brightly at us.

"Alright then, lets get started on your training." He snapped his fingers and a doorway appeared to our left, his right. He gestured to it and Nikki gave him a dirty look.

"Is the part where you kill us and the police never find our bodies? 'cos I'm not ready to die just yet." Julian raised an eyebrow and pushed open the door to show us that he wasn't hiding any murder weapons in this mysterious new room. The room Kelly now likes to call the 'Despair Pit'. Why? Because it was a ginormous, fully working, Olympic training sized gym, full with every fitness machine under the sun. The one thing she did like was the large swimming pool in the middle. So that day we started our new training regimen. Train, train, eat healthy, train, train, eat healthy, train, train, eat healthy, train, train, sleep like the dead. Literally, we wouldn't have woken up if you set off a whole box of Filibuster's wet start fireworks next to our heads. We trained like this for weeks, getting us into proper fighting material. We also trained in magic. The wizard version and a type Julian had taught us, which was kind of like the sisters of Charmed's Power of Three thing. Except we could do it together and apart. It was a kind of wandless magic, according to ultimately boring explanation Julian gave us when he introduced it to us. Soon, we were both regretting and excited about our decision to come here. Julian had given us the day off to recuperate, so after waking around noon, we decided to go shopping, considering the only time we had been allowed to buy clothes was our school robes and some work out clothes for, well, working out. We spent the day marauding around the shops of London, trying and buying anything we liked. While Nikki was in the bathroom, I bought a few bottles of nail polish, and Kelly found a ton of cheap makeup that would last her till the end of next year. When Nikki came back out we hit the nearest thrift store, which had pretty good clothes if I may say so. While Nikki settled for her usual cargo pants and old football jersey's, and Kelly bought anything she looked good in, I kept looking until I found a whole rack of clothes I liked. With a much lighter pocket, we headed for home early. We had to get our sleep, it was September 1st tomorrow after all.


	6. To Hyperventilate and To Kiss Concrete

(A/N): I know its short, but I have a treat for you next chapter, and they're going to Hogwarts, so no blaming me. Also, whoever guesses which one is me correctly gets a cyber kitty cat.

Disclaimer: You may want to skip this chapter if you think I'm J.K. Rowling, there are some rather large words like, 'only', and 'know'.

Kelly

Hogwarts. That one word is our definition of heaven. Now, we were going there. We're all calm and collected and none of us are…oh. Well so much for us not going into hysterical giggles and proceeding to hyperventilate before almost having an asthma attack.

"You okay Nikki?" The small girl nodded and let out another squeal of happiness. We grinned at her before turning back to Julian.

"Hey, what do the teachers know about us?" I asked inquisitively, wanting to be prepared.

"The teachers only know that you are transfers from Australia. Professor Dumbledore, however, knows that somehow you will help in the war. Now hurry up or we're going to miss the train." We all jumped up and raced to the door, dragging our trunks behind us. Julian chuckled and jumped in the drivers seat of the car that had just appeared in the driveway. We three huddled into the back seat, being slightly cramped.

"Do you know how to drive Julian?" I teased when he stared at the car for a minute.

"No, but how hard can it be?" Our heads snapped up as he said this and grabbed the wheel, turning into the road. Actually, he was a pretty good driver. He hit a minimal amount of things for his first time driving. As we pulled into a parking lot, Sarah, Nikki and I jumped out of the car and hugged the ground.

"Safety! Sweet, sweet safe concrete!" Julian pulled us off the lot floor and pulled our trunks out of the boot and onto the concrete.

"You guys know where to go?" I rolled my eyes.

"Of course we do, Jules. We'll be fine." We'd actually warmed up to him a lot, especially considering the fact we thought he was going to kill us, and the fact that he almost did with his severe training regimen.

"I doubt that." He said, looking us over. "Hugs?" He held out his arms and we giggled as we hugged him all at once. "I'm going to miss you guys. Your so crazy its hard not to get attached." I faux glared at him.

"I'm not that bad am I?" He gave me a weird look and hugged us all a last time before declaring we would be late if we didn't get a move on. We waved as the door to the gigantic station swang shut, enveloping us in the loud hustle and bustle of a railway station. We walked through, carefully monitoring the signs and the clock, and soon we found the famous column with the signs 9 and 10 sticking out the sides. We glanced at each other, shrugged, and pushed our way through the wall-like barrier. We shook ourselves of the feeling of walking through solid objects as we reached the other side and set off towards the large train. Piling our luggage inside the luggage bay, we climbed aboard to try and find an empty carriage. We passed carriage after carriage until we reached an empty one. We sat on the seats, Nikki and Sarah relaxing, while I just sat lightly in a corner looking through the window at the other side of the tracks. I petted Scuba through the holes in her cage, the sound of her purr calming me slightly. I sighed in relief as the train started chugging towards its destination, Hogwarts. I saw the other two turn towards the doorway out of the corner of my eye, and heard heavy footfalls coming our way. Running footsteps.


	7. Caput Draconis to you too

(A/N): This is a lot longer chapter to make up for all the short ones, and it's in George's Pov, which was actually easier than my normal three.

Disclaimer: One day, maybe, but not today.

George

I groaned as I jumped on the train. Third year in a row we were running late to get on the Hogwarts express. I swear, one of these days we're going to miss it and mum and dad will be stuck with us all year. Anyway, this is the year ickle Ronniekins would be joining us in the castle, and we were still thinking of ways to pull a prank on him. Of course, with us being late, most, if not all, of the cabins were full. With a look Fred and I set off down the train. That was, until Fred pulled me away from the cabins.

"Oi, do you think that those girls will be here? The ones we saw in Diagon Alley?" I groaned quietly.

"Your not still on about that are you? Sure, she was pretty, but not enough to be so entranced by her that you talk about her constantly for months on end." I hissed. He rolled his eyes.

"I didn't talk about her that much." I raised an eyebrow and he shifted his weight onto the other foot. "Besides, she'll be with those other girls, so she should be easy to find, and they were both pretty as well. ""I shrugged, amused at the pleading expression he wore.

"Fine. Lets go look for them." We set off down the corridor again, swaying slightly as it started towards Hogwarts, our home away from home. I looked at Fred and he nodded. I held up one finger, then a second one, and finally a third one, and we started racing down the hall, looking into carriages all the while. We slowed down near the end of the train, and looked into the second to last cabin, only to hit the jackpot. Three girls were sitting on the seats, one with chestnut colored hair tied in a loose pony tail that still reached her waist, light blue eyes, a loose, light pink shirt with a pair of skinny jeans and some white check ballet flats. On her nails she wore shimmering, cool blue nail polish, and around her neck hung an orange seahorse necklace. The second inhabitant was a short girl with dirty blonde hair that hung to just past her shoulders, a long chunk of hair hung over her left eye, probably obscuring her sight if the way she kept blowing it out of the way of her blue eyes was any clue. She wore an old, worn looking yellow jersey with 'Rebel' and a 7 on the front and thin black pin stripes on the end of the short sleeves. On her legs were light blue cargo pants and she wore black and yellow training shoes on her feet. Her nails were coated with ruby red nail polish that looked like she had been squirming quite a lot when it happened, meaning she was probably held down while it was done. The last girl was the girl Fred had been fawning over all summer. Her golden-brown hair was cut choppy and to just past her chin. She wore dark makeup on her eyes, but it still looked rather nice, a thick line of black just above her eyelash line. Her nails were painted to perfection, and in black, just like her thin, loose pants. She had a red, long sleeve top on and on her feet were lilac converse low tops and around her neck was a simple chain with a heavy silver heart which went well with her fern-green eyes. When we reached the door she had taken her hand out of the pet carrier next to her and looked up, a calm smile on her face hiding the nervousness we knew she felt.

"Do you mind if we sit here? Everywhere else is full." The girl in the yellow grinned and welcomed us in. I sat in between the girl in yellow and the girl in pink while Fred was seated next to the girl in red, the girl that, unbeknownst to her, he had been talking about all summer.

"So, what are your names?" The girl in pink asked.

"Well, I'm George and-"

"And I'm Fred, the better looking twin." I grinned, not at all offended.

"Yes, but I have the better personality." He mock glared and scoffed.

"If you call that bucket of Newt puke personality of yours great, well…" He pretended to inspect his nails causing the two girl that had actually talked to crack up laughing.

"So what are _your_ names?" I asked, glanced back at Fred. We would finally know mystery girls name.

"Well, I'm Sarah." The girl with the pink shirt started, then gestured for the yellow girl to start.

"And I'm Nicole, but I'd prefer it greatly if you called me Nikki." We all turned to the third girl in anticipation. She looked up and blushed deeply.

"I'm Kelly. And this is Scuba and Carl." She pointed to first the kitten in the carrier and the small owl in the cage, which immediately started squawking, as she pointed at him. "And birds hate me. Along with most fast moving animals. Except for a few cats and most dogs seem to love me." She tilted her head to the side for a second before shrugging leaning back against the wall. We spent the whole train ride talking about ourselves learning a lot about each other. The only time we were interrupted was when the trolley lady came round.

"Anything from the trolley dears?" The girls stood up and made their way to the door.

"Um..yes please. Can I have three packets of Bertie Botts every flavor beans, three chocolate frogs and a pack of Droobles gum please?" The old woman smiled and handed her the items she ordered and took the right amount of coins from the hand she offered. They came back in, each with a pile of sweets.

"Want some?" They asked and we nodded enthusiastically. We sat there and laughed as we took it in turns to try to speak through the candies. We finished the food long before the end of the trip though and just sat on the floor, talking loudly, laughing constantly. I smiled as I realized that Fred was sitting next to Kelly and with the lack of room on the floor, they sat shoulder to shoulder, knee to knee. From our mass conversation we found out that Sarah was afraid of thunder, Kelly of heights and Nikki wouldn't tell us. Smart Girl. We left the girls to get changed and when we came back they were fully dressed and looking out the window into the darkness. The train started to slow and we moved out of the way so the girls could get by us. The cold night air hit us like a ton of bricks, it was always much warmer on the train. The girls were shivering much more than us, not being used to the climate and wearing skirts. (Nikki wore tights underneath.) As we climbed into the carriage we saw the girls smile slightly at something in front of the carriage before getting in next to us. The road was bumpy, but we made it to the castle long before the first years.

"Will the three transfer students please stand aside, you will be going in with the first years to be sorted." Nikki, Kelly and Sarah moved to the side as we all entered the hall, Fred and me sending them last reassuring smiles. We sat down at the Gryffindor table, surrounded by friends, but with three empty seats for the girls hopefully. The crowd fell silent as Mcgonagall walked in set up the stool, hat and scroll and walked out again only to return a few seconds later with the newbies and the first years. They crowded at the front, all clearly nervous except for the girls, who looked relatively calm. Mcgonagall picked up the scroll from the stool and lifted the hat in the air.

"Moyle, Nicole." We saw Nikki take a deep breath before settling on the chair, the hat being set on her head.

"Hufflepuff!" The hat yelled and Fred and I clapped at the same time Sarah, Kelly and the whole of the Hufflepuff table did.

"McIntosh, Sarah." Sarah climbed the short stair and sat on the chair with a sigh, the hat being sat on her by Mcgonagall.

"Hufflepuff!" Sarah grinned and went to join Nikki as we clapped.

"Martin, Kelly." I saw her pull sharply on her plain tie before climbing the stair and sitting lightly on the edge of the stool. Mcgonagall glanced at her then at the hat before placing it on top of her hair. A few seconds after it was sat there it yelled its verdict to the world.

"Gryffindor!" I saw her visibly breathe a sigh of relief before she speed walked to our table. She shook hands with a few people. I nudged in the ribs as she sat down between Fred and me.

"Well, well, well, who knew you were a Gryffindor at heart?" She glared at me lightly before taking Dumbledore's advice and digging into the newly appeared food.

After dinner the first years were shown the common room by the prefects, while Fred and I looked after Kelly.

"So the password is Caput Draconis?" We nodded as she repeated everything we said, making sure she got it right. We entered the Common Room and showed her where the dormitories were.

"Thanks guys. Night." She waved and starting climbing the stairs as we called out to her.

"Night Kell."


	8. Heights, Frights, Lessons and Randomness

(A/N): Hey guys, this is a really long chapter filled with some random stories from our pasts, and nothings so important that if some how this chapter got deleted, it wouldn't matter too much, but it is sorta important, so enjoy! Also, I must thank my two reviewers, you are very awesome. The contest to guess which one of the three main characters I am is still open, because I have only had one guesser, and they were wrong. This Chapter you get some cyber bacon with some Worcestershire sauce.

Disclaimer: One day I will write a book, and you will read it and you will love it and I shall get rich off of your love. Today is not that day unfortunately.

Kelly

The next morning I woke at seven to the chiming of my alarm clock. I groaned, even though I had been waking up at seven everyday since we had come to this world, and before that everyday except for weekends. I laid there for a few seconds before pushing myself off the mattress and into the cold morning air. I raked my fingers through my hair and decided to shower before my first day at Hogwarts. I scrubbed all the grime that had accumulated since yesterday mornings shower and washed my hair with the shampoo I had brought with me, the Aussie Coconut shampoo. I rinsed that out before moving onto my conditioner, which was Aussie Brown Sugar Conditioner. Convenient, eh? I washed my body with the mint body wash and stepped out, drying myself off with my towel, which was the fluffiest thing in the world. I rubbed my hair until it was dry enough to work with and cursed the fact I didn't have my hair straightener. I combed it anyway and set to my makeup. I drew the dark line of liquid eyeliner on my eyelids after I had finished with my liquid foundation. I surveyed my self in the mirror and fluffed up my hair a little before leaving the bathroom and grabbing my clothes, quickly changing into my uniform as I re entered the bathroom. I licked my lips to darken them, they go extraordinarily pale, just like the rest of me if they aren't wet. I re fluffed my hair after the sweater flattened it and did up my tie, with a little help from the few girls in my dorm who hadn't left for breakfast already. I skipped down the stairs quickly and strode across the Gryffindor common room towards the portrait hole. Exiting the portrait hole I found myself on the grand stair case. I gulped as I saw down through one of the guard rails and almost screamed when a set of stairs moved underneath my feet. When I finally made it to the Great hall I was panting, not from running, but from fright. It didn't help when the twins jumped out from a hidden passageway outside the large entrance.

"Jesus Christ!" I exclaimed, flinching as they appeared from nowhere.

"Who?" I shook my head.

"Muggle version of Merlin." I heard Nikki say as she also appeared beside me with Sarah.

"You okay Kelly?" Sarah asked, staring at me concerned. "You like you've seen a ghost." She glanced at Nikki, then at the ghosts floating by. "Or a great height." She turned to the twins. "She went down the Grand staircase didn't she?" She sighed and looked back at me, then proceeded to drag me into the great hall, the others trailing behind us. She pushed me onto a bench at the Gryffindor table and sat on one side, Nikki on the other. She handed me a fresh, granny smith apple. I took a bite out of the side of it, felling a little better instantly.

"Not that we're complaining, but why'd you sit her here? You're both Hufflepuff." George asked the two girls beside me.

"Since you guys were following us, it was two Hufflepuff's against three Gryffindor's, meaning that Gryffindor wins. So we sit here today, looking after our poor, frightened friend." She stroked my hair patronisingly as I swatted at her. I finished my apple and drank a goblet of what I assume was pumpkin juice. It was a little to sweet for my taste, I might just stick to apple and orange juice. Ooh, and black current. And grape. And- never mind. Mcgonagall came around, handing out our schedules. She frowned as she saw Nikki and Sarah, but didn't say anything.

"My, my, miss Martin, according to the reports from your last school –" We three from another world froze for a second until she finished her sentence. "Even though you were away for almost half of the year, you still managed to be top of your class." She swapped her gaze to Sarah. "Filius told me about you miss Mcintosh, you were of the same level." She glanced at Nikki and nodded. "Miss Moyle." She walked off, leaving me holding my schedule, which was written on a piece of parchment. Everyone chuckled at Nikki's dismissal from my head of house before the boys turned on Sarah and I.

"So, you were top of your class?" Fred asked, a smirk on his face as he raised an eyebrow. "Looks like you should have been in Ravenclaw."

"Probably. I know Sarah's in Hufflepuff because she was too impractical for Ravenclaw, but I can't find a reason why I'm not in Ravenclaw." Sarah mock glared at me while Nikki grinned.

"Your not in Ravenclaw because your smart, but you don't think it'll be the end of the world if you get a bad score. And, you're fun." Sarah nodded at Nikki's statement and continued for her. "Have you ever seen a Ravenclaw do the splits over a mulch pile? I don't think so. See, you're not in Ravenclaw, because you're just not a Ravenclaw." I blushed and glared at Sarah.

"I think you should rephrase that to: 'have you ever seen a Ravenclaw accidentally fall over and accidentally do the splits over a mulch pile?' then, it would be more accurate." Nikki laughed again as she sipped her juice.  
>"What do you mean I'm impractical?" Sarah asked, finally realising what I had said.<p>

"Well, your insane. And when you get angry…well, do you remember our little trip to Kangaroo Island? And your little fight with my cousin?" Sarah glared at me.

"Fifth cousin." Nikki inserted, a thing we had learnt to do naturally anytime anyone mentioned my cousins.

"Its not my fault, Daniel was being as arse!" I tsked, shaking my finger in her face.

"Still, you chased him with a tree branch! Even Richard couldn't catch you." Richard was my other cousin, Daniel's younger brother. We were only related because my mother's aunt married his dad's uncle, or his grandfather's uncle, we never really cleared that up. Nikki made a disgusted sound at Richard's name.

"Can we please stop talking about that prick?" I grinned at her. Nikki had never liked Richard, neither had her brother Liam, since Nikki was the sportiest person in our class when we had gone to school with Richard, they had a rivalry. Sarah also didn't like him because he got the award for best year six and the one for year seven when it was supposed to be if you got the award in year six you couldn't get it again in year seven. Sarah and I were meant to be shoe ins, but since he won it Sarah was pissed. I however, was glad considering I hated attention, I nearly vomited when we had to read speeches for graduation. Another thing about graduation, it was meant to be semi-formal, so I went in jeans, ballet flats and a flowing, light blue spaghetti top. I looked pretty good, I had my long brown hair straightened and it hung just passed my shoulders. I had since dyed and cut my hair, so when I came to school the day after everyone was all like, "Kelly, what happened to your hair?' Because, it was a drastic change. It was much lighter now, and my hair was naturally curly, so when I cut it could only curl slightly at the tips. I only cut it this year and I only started wearing liquid eyeliner this year too. Anyway, back to the story. On the same night as our graduation was the end of year Christmas thing, so we had to do the story of the three wise men with chocolate. We had all drawn chocolate bars from scratch and painted them, and we wore casual clothes. I had made a Kinder Surprise with the wrong colours for the words. After we had done that the people graduating had to run back form the hall into the main building and get changed. Now imagine this, me in jeans and a shirt, the boys in track pants and hoodies, and the rest of the girls in dresses. Formal dresses that reached just under the knees. So I stood out a lot more than I would like to. Where was Nikki you ask? At a different school, a school that insisted on a formal graduation. She wasn't too excited about that. Liam was wearing a suit, and Nikki suggested she should wear one too, but the school wouldn't let her so she just wore a sapphire blue dress with a white cardigan covering her arm (which was in a cast at the time), and black leather boots to match her tights, her hair tied up with a lilac bow.

"Fine, its time for lessons anyway." I claimed, standing, now only feeling slightly dizzy from my earlier terror. The girls waved and went to their first class while I looked down at my schedule.

"Um…can you guys direct me to my Potions class?" I winced as I realised I would be meeting Professor Snape very soon.

"Sure, we have the same." George said before looking my schedule over and chuckling. "Looks like we have all the same classes actually." I saw him glance at Fred. "We best get there quickly, we're actually a tiny bit late." We walked speedily towards the classroom, twisting and turning so much I was sure I would never be able to remember my way back. When we reached the classroom the rest of the class were just going in. Fred and George steered me to a table in the back and pushed me onto a chair there lightly. I glanced around the room as they sat down on either side of me, memorising everything. A freakishly happy smile spread on my face as I finished setting up and I had to tear it down before the twins could see it, or they would be a little curious as to why I was so excited for potions. I jumped as Snape strode into the classroom, glaring at anyone who tried to make eye contact. Snape set everyone a recipe to copy down, then make before he strode over to me.

"And you, you're the new _exchange_ student?" He said the word with disgust while glaring down at me.  
>"Yes, Professor." I answered, saying as little as I could while still being polite.<p>

"Then I will assess your abilities." From there he told me to concoct a potion that was supposed to cause something to shrink. The work was challenging, but overall rather easy. I chopped the daisy roots exactly and a few rat spleens along with some leech juice and stirred as the book said so, added the final ingredients and stirred the right way again and the potion turned the correct colour, a bright acid green. Snape came over to see if I was done and was rather shocked (at least, I think he was).

"Well done, for a Gryffindor." He complimented (ish) and stalked off to dismiss the class. I exited the class with the twins as I was kind of dependent on them to get to all of my classes.

"Hey, well done on your shrinking potion. Fred and I are still having trouble with that." Fred glared at George.

"That's because you kept adding too many spleens." Fred said, crossing his arms and throwing his nose in the air comically.

"Ah, so what did Snape say when your potion turned orange?" I asked, curious to here a story that wasn't in the books.

"The usual. 'Detention. 7 'o' clock. With me.'" I grinned at George's impersonation of Snape before I caught sight of Nikki and Sarah ahead of us outside of the transfiguration classroom.

"Do we have Transfiguration with the Hufflepuff's?" I asked the Twin's, my eyes till focused on my friends backs.

"Yeah. I guess we get a class with all of us in it. Dumbledore, Mcgonagall and Snape decided to swap it so the Gryffindor's were with the Hufflepuff's and the Slytherin's were with the Ravenclaw's because there were quite a lot of complaints of bullying between the third year Gryffindor's and Slytherin's." I nodded, knowing the bullying thing was probably true with twins being in this year. We slowed to a stop behind Sarah and Nikki and I motioned for the boys be silent before placing my hands over their eyes.

"Guess who?" I asked, making my voice more nasal and of higher pitch, making me sound like Fran Fine from The Nanny.

"Fran?" I laughed and removed my hands. "Ah, it's you Kelly, I never would have guessed." Nikki said sarcastically.

"Who's Fran?" Fred asked, looking confused.

"Muggle thing. Maybe some day we'll show you." Good luck with that self, the show only starts in two years time. They nodded anyway. At this point Mcgonagall came and ushered us in, Fred, George, Sarah, Nikki and I taking a table in the middle of the room. Mcgonagall set us a challenge to change a book into a mouse.

"Uh…is that going to be hard?" A girl asked in the front row, a frown on her face.  
>"Why, yes. If it wasn't a challenge it wouldn't be useful to teach you, now would it?" Mcgonagall replied, staring the girl down. I turned to the small, mouse-sized book provided.<p>

"Now, the incantation is Snufflifors, can everyone say Snufflifors?" There was a dull echo form around the room of the truly amusing word. When she told us to start I focused on my book, raised my wand and recited the spell.

"Snufflifors!" The book melded slowly into a round, grey book with feet, ears, a nose, a tail, whiskers and even fur. The only problem was that it still had pages sticking out of its sides. Another problem was the fact that as soon as it caught sight of me it ran away.

"Ms. Martin, where is you book, or mouse, whichever you have managed?" I looked under the table, then around the floor.

"I dunno, I think it went under that girls table over there." I raised my voice as I said this, causing said girls table to go into an uproar of girlish screaming and a lot of sobbing.

"Now, now girls, its just a mouse!" Mcgonagall yelled sternly, trying to get the girls off of the tabletop. I chuckled as I grabbed the rat from the floor underneath the table, the thing scrabbling at my hands to get away.

"Idiots." I muttered, a sly smile on my face as I lifted the mouse/book creature to my face to inspect it. I heard Sarah and Nikki laugh as they caught sight of the mouse in my hands, squirming to get away.

"You may want to put that down before it poops on you." Nikki said, gesturing to the book/mouse. It kind of reminded me of the cockermouse from _How I Met Your Mother. _I like it, it's kind of cute. I sat it on the table and it once again tried to run away from me before Mcgonagall came back and cut it off, picking it up and surveying my work.

"A good effort. Still not perfect, but then no one has succeeded to transform it fully yet, so well done." She informed me, taking the book/mouse with her.

"Damn, I liked that little thing. I was going to name him Barry." Everyone within hearing range looked at me funny, except for Sarah, Nikki and Fred and George, the latter of which were laughing to hard to pay attention. Mcgonagall dismissed the lesson so she could calm the girls down, which was rather hard, since she was holding the very thing that had them freaked. The Twins led us all to the Great Hall considering none of the rest of us knew where to go.


	9. SO SHORT

(A/N): Sorry for the shortness of this chapter, its just really hard to write in this pov for this chapter, and I couldn't write, so I'm going to switch pov's and come back.

Disclaimer: I don't own this.

Nikki

We decided to sit at the Gryffindor table to eat which rather confused the boys.

"Well, not that we're complaining, but why aren't you sitting at the Hufflepuff table?" Fred asked while filling his plate.

"Because…uh…." Sarah looked at me for an answer and I shrugged.

"It's because you don't know anyone isn't it?" Kelly asked, raising an eyebrow as she ate a forkful of the provided Lasagna.

"Yeah." Sarah and I muttered, hanging our heads in shame as Kelly chuckled.

"I thought so. Cheer up, its only our first day. Besides, you always have me." She told us after sipping her juice. Sarah and I smiled at her and gave each other a look before pouncing on her.

"Ah! Guys, stop, you know I don't like hugs!" Indeed, we had pushed her off the bench and were hugging her so tightly her voice was slightly high from the pressure on her chest. We climbed off and sat back smoothly onto the bench seat.  
>"Need some help?" Fred and George asked jokingly as they pulled Kelly off the ground and back on to the seat. She brushed the invisible dust off her shirt and tried to pull her skirt down further. Can I just say, none of us are used to wearing skirts. I was wearing tights underneath, and have been reprimanded by three teachers so far and Sarah and Kelly both wore bike shorts. I never wore skirts in the first place, and Sarah and Kelly had both had the embarrassment of having their skirt fly up in the wind, or when they went down slides, or even when they sat down, so like every other girl that isn't a huge…lets say flirt, they wore shorts underneath. After we finished eating Sarah and I set off for Charms with the Ravenclaw's. It was fun over all, except for when that voice in my head that highly resembles Kelly made a joke about me being as short as Professor Flitwick. Next we had Divination, which we had with the Gryffindor's, so we sat with Kelly, Fred and George.<p> 


	10. Lessons and Angelina Johnson

(A/N): Hey guys, I actually have over 1,000 words! It's actually getting hard to write this story because It started in my mind as like, a slight bit of our first years there, then like everything later on, which is actually a lot more interesting, so if you find this boring, it will get better, just give me a little time, I keep getting distracted, what with school, home responsibilities and the fact the tree in our back feel over and almost knocked over the fence that divides our dog from the dog next door. Hope you enjoy it.

Disclaimer: I would like to, but I don't think J.K. Rowling would give the rights, and if she did Oliver Wood would've been in the whole series and Fred wouldn't have died.

George

Nikki and Sarah ended up sitting with Fred, Kelly and I during Divination, which I was glad about, because, well, their awesome, and we'd actually become rather good friends on the way over on the train. Professor Trelawney kept drawling on and on about our inner eyes and all that crap, not even caring that everyone in the room was either staring at her sceptically or rolling their eyes. We spent the whole lessons chattering under our breaths, ignoring the fact that Trelawney was now pairing everyone up and assigning a paper. So when she called us to attention, we had no idea what to do.

"What do we do?" Fred asked quietly, trying not to draw the attention of the teacher.

"It's okay, I've been in this situation plenty of times." Nikki said, waving him off before sticking her hand in the air, catching the attention of Trelawney.

"Er…yes dear?" She asked, looking rather frightened of little Nikki. Oh god, she's glaring at me now. Mind reader.

"I'm afraid I couldn't quite hear what you said, could you please explain it again? Of course, if it's too much trouble, well…" She trailed off and Professor Trelawney shook her head.

"Oh no dear, it would be my pleasure." She explained the assignment to the class, who had apparently all not been paying attention. We had to write a four-inch essay on the art of Divination, kind of an introduction to the class, so, after the lesson we went to the Great Hall for lunch and ate quickly before heading to the library for an early start. Well, actually, it was the girl's idea.

"Why do we have to do this now? We have till Wednesday's lesson to finish it!" Kelly turned and glared at me in a 'don't question my methods kind of way'.

"Because, the earlier you finish this, the more time you have fore pranks on Filch." Sarah pointed out as she stood on her toes to grab a book from a shelf above her head.

"Or on Mrs. Norris." Kelly muttered under breath, as she had already sent he cat, and been attacked by her. She flipped through a book before placing it on the table and sitting down in front of it, removing a piece of parchment, a quill and a bottle of ink from her bag. She scanned the page she had opened it to and started writing, her words a neat scrawl, some word in cursive, others not, most had letters that were connected to the others, with a letter not connected in the middle, it made it quite hard to understand her writing in the ink, where it had been easy with the Biro ink of the future. Within minutes she had finished her four-inches, with Sarah following close behind. Nikki, Fred and I, however, were sitting in front of the largest books we could find, th words not quite sinking in as we tapped the end of our quills on the parchment, little drops of ink threatening to spill over the pages. Sarah and Kelly looked us over, shaking their heads.

"Here." Kelly sighed, coming over to help us, pulling a book from a shelf behind us. "Try this." Set on the table was a book titled, 'Divination for Trolls, a beginners guide to beginning Divination.'

"Hey, just because we didn't finish in the first five minutes-" Nikki started, only to be cut off by Madam Pince's furious shushing from the front desk. Nikki rolled her eyes and focused on the book. Within ten minutes we had all finished our essay's, giving us just enough time to get to our next class, Care of Magical Creatures with Professor Kettleburn. I inhaled deeply as we exited the castle and emerged into the chilly air of the outside world. We sped to the Stone circle near the Wooden Bridge and joined the group of other students waiting in front of the Professor. The lesson was rather interesting, except for the fact that we all had to sit on the ground after a while because we weren't going anywhere unless one of us wanted to carry professor Kettleburn. Afterwards Fred, Kelly and I had Charms while Nikki and Sarah went off to Potions. During Charms we messed around, pulling pranks on people when they weren't looking. Even Kelly joined in by aiming the spell we were practicing, Glacius, which caused water to freeze, at another student, subsequently adding frost to his eyebrows and nose. When the Professor Flitwick had seen this she had claimed it was an accident, and since she had a clean record and high test scores he believed her. He also gave a little eyebrow raise at the fact she was sitting with us. A top of the class girl with two practical jokers? Not likely. So I'm guessing he was a little skeptical, but he had no proof on the matter. Well, unless you can't the testimony of the guy who got frosted. So we got through Charms and had a free hour before dinner in which we caught up with Sarah and Nikki. We had arranged at our lunch time studying session to meet in the Great Hall so we could hang out and not have to move before dinnertime. So there we were, sitting in the middle of the Gryffindor table when our other friends turn up to hang out in their own group and decide to join ours.

"Hey guys." Lee Jordan, one of our best friends says as he sits down, before swapping his gaze to the girls at our side. "And girls. Why hello, mon cheri's." Kelly and Nikki glared at him while Sarah stared at him in disbelief.

"Merlin you're cheesy." Everyone chuckled as Lee was rejected.

"I'm Angelina Johnson, I'm a friend of the Twins." Angelina Johnson, chaser on the Gryffindor Quidditch team is constantly being asked out by Lee Jordan.

"I'm Sarah McIntosh." Sarah replied, shaking hands with Ange.

"Nikki Moyle." Nikki introduced herself, shaking hands with Angelina just like Sarah had.

"I'm Kelly Martin." Kelly followed suit, shaking hands with her like the others had before starting on the newly appeared food. Scooping some chicken and salad on her plate, Angelina smiled at the three, and we knew that they would at least be tolerant of each other.


	11. Diggory and You Don't Know How To Fly?

(A/N): I would like to dedicate this chapter to Casper, my aunt and uncle's chihuahua of seven years. He died a few days ago, and they're both really sad. I'm sorry for those of you reading this that I haven't written a chapter in a week, but I've been really busy, so I hope you understand.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for the memories and the ideas that caused this fanfic to be written.

Kelly

A few weeks had passed since that first day, and we were better friends with Angelina now, though we weren't nearly as close with her as we were to each other, or even Fred and George. We had since then been thought caught up enough to be given the same work as all the other third years got, which delighted Fred and George since now every time they had a difficult essay they had us to help them. Well, they had Sarah and I, its not that Nikki wasn't smart, it was the fact she didn't really like to pay attention in class, and she always picked the wrong books to find information in. Like one time, she grabbed a rather large book from the shelf high above her head and a boy had to grab it before it landed on her head, which probably would have killed her. Since then, Nikki hung out with him some times, maybe for the fact that he might have saved her life, or the fact that he was a hot piece of steamy man. Well, either way she had lessened her time at the Gryffindor table, which I was a little sad about. Was this going to be one of those things where friends all go to a new school and they slowly drift apart, finding new friends until they all end up hating each other? God, I hope not. Sarah may be the skinniest of all of us, but if she's angry and has a weapon, she is rather lethal, and Nikki, with her sporting type body, would probably kill me before I was able to hide behind a teacher that wasn't Snape. Then again, I wasn't to bad in a fight either, I had rather long and sharp nails, and my uncle had taught me how to punch. Weird lesson to learn from your uncle, huh? Well, he isn't my biological uncle, but we treat like family because he is awesome. We had only recently made up with my actual auntie and uncle on my mum's side, (the one's that weren't in nursing homes), and my dads family were in Melbourne, which wasn't too bad considering we kind of disliked our dads parents. Anyway, a few days ago after Nikki had told us about the boy who had rescued her from near-death, we didn't believe her. She got rather cross with us and ignored us for two hours, relaying messages to us through Fred and George. She had to talk to us after that though because she needed help on a potions essay, so the next day she says she'll bring the guy to meet us at lunch and whom does she drag over to the Gryffindor table? None other than Cedric freaking Diggory. Sarah had started to choke on the plain bread roll she was eating in surprise and I had to smack her on the back so she could breathe again. So, anyway, we spent lunch gawping disbelievingly between Nikki and Diggory. Nikki was actually the only one of the three of us to ever have a _real_ boyfriend. By real boyfriend I mean the fact that Sarah had gone out with one of our friends for one day at the end of the year because he liked her and we dared them to go out. Nikki, however, had had two boyfriends that I know of, one who had Sarah ask her out for him and one that she actually liked and asked her out himself like a man. Then she broke up with him and I'm betting he cried like a baby. Oh well, never mind that.  
>"Hi guys, this Cedric, he's the one that saved me that time in the Library." Uh oh, I see that glint in her eye, no Nikki! I mean I like Cedric as a character, but I didn't think Nikki would be the type to fall for someone that looks like Edward Cullen. I mean, I like Twilight sometimes, it has its moments, but Bella was just way to accepting, she should have been more like Elena from Vampire Diaries. God that is a great series. Well, she either likes him or she's gearing herself up to throw a platter of food at him. I hope its not the latter, as I said earlier, I like Cedric, plus, the last time she threw a plate of food at someone I ended up wearing half of it. Actually, that never happened, I was just joking, but she probably would throw food if she was bored or mad enough. We're a rather wacky bunch aren't we?<p>

"It's nice to finally meet you Cedric, Nikki has been talking about you ever since!" Oh well, at least I have this chance to embarrass her silly. She glared at me.  
>"I barely talked about him at all!" She protested.<p>

"Ooh yes Cedric, she's been talking about you non-stop for days, it was terrible." After saying this Sarah leaned over to me, and in a rather loud whisper added, "I can see why." Much to both Nikki and Cedric's embarrassment. Cedric was actually blushing!  
>"Nah, we're joking, she only talked about you once before we teased the shit out of her. She didn't speak to us for a whole two hours before she needed help on her Potions homework." Nikki continued to glare at us while Cedric grinned.<p>

"Good to know you have friends to look out for you." Cedric said, still grinning at Nikki.

"Yes, they look out for me." Nikki replied in a monotone filled with sarcasm. Sarah and I grinned and took sip of our drinks in unison.

"Doing things in unison is creepy." Fred and George announced as they sat down next to us, taking a slice a slice of pizza each and biting into it, grinning identically as they chewed.

"And so are you two." I replied, smiling to let them know I was joking. Apparently, they didn't seeing as they then proceeded to chuck there pizza at me. I ducked to avoid them and I heard a soft thwack as the pizza slice hit something hard. I winced as I saw the twins eyes widen in fear and I turned around slowly to see Professor Snape towering over me, a piece of pizza in the middle of his face, another on his chest.

"Uh oh." I said, sliding away from him slowly, trying to avoid the glare he directed at the Twins.

"Detention. Tomorrow night. Seven 'O' clock. With me, Weasley's." I sighed in relief and sunk down a little. "And you, Mrs. Martin." He scowled and walked out of the Great Hall, causing people to laugh as they saw him.

"Wow, Kell, your first detention. And for something you didn't even do, that's harsh." Nikki said, shaking her head in shame.

"Sshh Nikki, the bat will here you and give you a detention too." Fred and George looked between each other, grinning.

"The bat? He does kind of look like one." Fred agreed, glancing to the door of the hall where Snape had disappeared.

"Wait minute, did you say that this is your first detention? As in ever?" George asked. I blushed and hid my face in the crook of my elbow.

"I'll take that as a yes then." I could hear the smirk he wore in his voice whichwas slightly masked by the snickers from the rest of my friends.

"I remember my first detention." Cedric said fondly, his eyes drifting upward and away in an overly dreamy look.

"What'd you do, burn through your cauldron in Potions?" Fred asked sourly, apparently he didn't like Diggory that much.

"Actually, Professor Snape overheard me and some friends having a conversation about him." Cedric replied, rubbing the back of his neck.

"And he gave you detention just for that?" Sarah asked, incredulous.

"Well, the conversation consisted of whether he was a git or a prat." The Twins laughed.

"Which one won?" I asked, genuinely curious.

"Neither. Asswipe did, according to the many polls that went through Hufflepuff house that week." I raised an eyebrow.

"So that's what that was, we thought you were trying to elect yourself for minister of magic." Fred suggested, glancing at Cedric.

"Why would I do that? I think your older brother is already on his way there." George grinned and reached his hand over the table in invitation for a handshake.

"I think we're going to be good friends." George suggested as Cedric took his hand and shook it.

"I hope so, something I don't want to be on your bad side." Fred and George grinned in unison, which was, rather creepy.

"Hey, what have you guys heard about the new Seep competition broom, the Shadow Chaser? Its supposedly the best broom money can buy at the moment other than the Nimbus 2000." Nikki grinned at Sarah and I.

"Didn't that come into stores this summer? We asked in store and they said they had only brought three in and that they were all sold out." Nikki and Sarah started snickering and I rolled my eyes.

"What?" Cedric asked, confused by there sudden outburst.

"They bought the last two in the summer." Fred and George's eyes widened.

"Why didn't you tell us? Or better yet, show us?" They asked in their creepy way of swapping words.

"Mr Diggory, can I talk to you for a second?" Once Cedric had left with Professor Sprout the Twins turned back to us again.

"Because we don't know how to fly yet." The Twins gasped and pretended to faint.

"Can't fly, can't fly?" They exclaimed, darting looks between us.

"We just haven't learnt, our old school didn't have flying lessons!" Nikki explained to the panicking Twins. They looked between each other and a mischievous grin formed on their faces.

"Can we teach you how to fly?" They asked and we immediately declined.

"Oh come on, its not like you have a reason not to trust us!" Fred tried to reason.

"Yeah we do, you're you guys. That's reason enough not to trust you with our lives!" I exclaimed, glaring at them.

"Besides, they're the ones who bought the brooms, leave me out of this!"

"So you don't even want to learn how to fly?" George asked me, skeptical.

"No, of course not. I get dizzy just by looking at the Astronomy Tower, I'm not going to fly up there on a piece of wood!" George nodded in defeat.

"Okay, okay, what about you two, are you ready to learn?" Nikki and Sarah looked between each other, clearly having a silent conversation with their eyes. Before turning round and crossing their arms over their chest in a business-like manner.

"Sure." Nikki agreed, much to the joy of the Twins.

"Awesome, today after lessons fine with you? Meet us on the pitch." The girls nodded and headed for a lesson separate to us Gryffindor's.

"Transfiguration with the Ravenclaw's." I announced and headed to class with the boys.

"So how did you never get a detention?" George asked, glancing at me as we walked through the corridors.

"Well, I never really did anything to get in trouble. Sarah got sent to another class because she was talking too much, and Nikki has her temper, so basically she got kicked out sometimes, but I, I was the good girl. The only trouble I got in was in reception when my ball rolled away from me and went inside. When I went in after it the teacher came and yelled at me. She gave me a time-out and stuck me on a bench all alone." I explained, remembering the events as I did so.

"What were Sarah and Nikki doing during this?" I shrugged and shook my head.

"I don't know, they didn't go to school with me then. That was my first school, I had two more after that before I met Nikki. The year after was when Sarah moved to our school. That year and the year after we were together, and then Nikki moved to a different school because she was being teased and bullied. So was I, but not nearly as bad, which I don't really get, considering everyone liked Nikki more than me, if she had wanted she could have created an army of little kids to defend her." I smiled at the though before continuing on with the story. "So that year we kept in touch, we were still friends. The next year, this year, we started High School, and since we were going to same school now we got to see each other a lot more, we spent every recess and lunch together, us and her brother Liam, that is. We are all great friends, just Liam didn't get accepted here I don' think, and Nikki doesn't like to talk about it, so don't ask her or she'll beat you up." I finished as we reached the class room.

"Then we got accepted here, which is much better than anywhere else I've ever been before. Then again, I never even went out of the state. Well, I did, but I was only one at the time so it doesn't count. I don't know about Nikki but I know Sarah has been to Queensland a few times and she went there for her birthday last year." Mcgonagall motioned for us to be silent so we quietened down and started work on our newest task.


	12. To Learn Quidditch and get on a Team

(A/N): I forgot to mention in the last chapter, which I wrote and posted just under an hour ago, that this story now has its own Tumblr page: .

Disclaimer: No, I don't own the Harry Potter Series, but I do own the Harry Potter character figures.

George

After classes that day Fred and I ventured out to the Quidditch pitch to wait for the girls so we could teach them how to fly. After five minutes of waiting we sat down on the soft grass and talked about our year so far and telling jokes about something we remembered. We stood as we heard footsteps approaching, worrying one of the teachers had figured out we shouldn't be out here. Instead we saw Oliver Wood, our very own Quidditch captain enter the arena.

"Hey Wood. What are you doing out here?" He glanced at us suspiciously.

"I could ask you the same thing." We shrugged identically, which we knew peeved him off.

"We're teaching some friends to fly." He snorted.

"I didn't know you were friends with first years." We shook our heads.

"We're not." At that moment the three girls ran into the pitch, two carrying brooms and one carrying a muggle camera.

"Sorry we're late, Snape kept us in and then we had to go drop our books off and get changed out of our uniforms. And Kelly had to grab her camera." Kelly grinned and dodged the furious glare Nikki sent at her.

"Well since she's here, she can learn to fly too, instead of just you two." Kelly paled at this and dropped the camera so the rope around her neck only suspended it.

"Buzz-kill." She muttered, crossing her arms. She glanced at Wood and a strange look passed on her face before she turned back to us.

"So I'm going to go sit in the stands and feel sick from being up so high." Before she could leave I grabbed her arms and sat her on the grassy pitch.

"Uh uh Missy, you are going to learn how to fly if it's the last thing you do." She glared at him with a pale face.

"I hate you George." She muttered and I grinned.

" Nah, you love me." She glared at me as I grinned down at her again.  
>"Shall we get started?" Fred asked Sarah and Nikki, who held up their brooms.<p>

"Those are the new Sweep Shadow Chaser!" Oliver exclaimed staring at the brooms in awe.

"Yeah, we went through it with them already, now we just got to teach them to fly them." Wood raised an eyebrow at the girls.

"You don't know how to fly?" He sounded like it offended him slightly.

"Our school didn't hold flying lessons in our first year." Sarah explained, looking at Oliver as she did so.

"Okay, so we should probably teach them now." Fred insisted before lining the girls up with their brooms on the ground.

"Step up to the left side of the broom, put your right hand over the broom and say 'up!'" Kelly yelled form her position on the ground a few meters from where they were learning. The Twins looked at her in surprise.

"Up!" Both girls echoed, their brooms, surprisingly enough, flying into their hands on the first try. "That was awesome!" They said in unison before turning to the twins. "We have got to stop hanging out with you two, its rubbing off." They still spoke simultaneously, which was apparently extra creepy when it wasn't done by the Twins.

"Good, very good, now mount your brooms," The girls snickered quietly. "and push off lightly, hover in the air for a second and land back down." I instructed the girls and watched as they unsurely mounted their brooms and kicked off into the air. They both hovered for a few seconds before setting themselves back on the ground.

"Great! Well done!" George congratulated them.

"Now, kick off, hover for a few seconds before tilting the brown forward _slightly_ and _slowly_." The Sarah and Nikki did as they were told and they did it pretty much perfectly.

"Very well done. Now, get on your brooms, kick off and wait for our instructions." They did so while Fred and I climbed onto our brooms and kicked ourselves into the air.

"Now, try and follow us. Don't overdo yourselves, only do what you feel safe doing." We did rolls and dives, skims and loop de loops, climbs and falls, watching what the girls could do. Sarah did all but one, the loop de loop, and Nikki did them all, even though she almost fell off during a roll.  
>"Very well done girls!" A voice called out from behind us. All three girls perked up and ran at the tall man with the blonde hair and blue-green eyes.<p>

"Julian!" They yelled, hugging the older man. "What are you doing here?" Kelly asked curiously.

"I had to sort a few things out with your heads of houses. Mcgonagall was quite nice to me for some reason, so was Professor Sprout…" The girls giggled.

"We're not going to ask." Sarah decided, the other girls nodding.

"Actually, you should be. You guys will be coming home to the house for Christmas, I have a few surprises for you." He winked and waved goodbye before walking way, and soon he was out of sight.

"What do you think the surprise is?" Kelly asked, gesturing to the direction the man had left in.

"Who cares, as long as its something good, I don't." Nikki said, shrugging.

"Who was that?" Fred asked the girls.

"Our guardian while we're in England, he's like our second dad." Kelly explained.

"Hey!" Everyone turned around as a young man jogged towards us. "Are you two Hufflepuff's?" He asked Sarah and Nikki, who nodded. "I saw you flying out there and I would like to offer you the chance to be on our Quidditch team. We had tryouts a few days ago and no one was as good as you guys. Would you," He pointed to Nikki, "Like to be a beater?" Nikki nodded enthusiastically. "And would you," He nodded to Sarah, " Like to be a Chaser?" Sarah nodded, not even needing to think about her decision, she'd already made up her mind. "Awesome, practice is Monday Wednesdays and Fridays at 4 o clock." He waltzed off, looking rather pleased with himself.

"Dammit Nikki, you've only been here three weeks and you've already been picked up for a sport and I haven't been in my whole life." Kelly complained from the floor.

"That's because you suck at everything except for academic." Kelly glared at her.

"It adds to my character. Besides, I thought we proved I was pretty good at swimming." Nikki shrugged. "Maybe so, maybe so."


	13. Quidditch Match

(A/N): I would like to welcome my new readers, and I know you're probably all wondering what the surprise, but alas, that's next chapter. If you haven't figured out who I am yet, I'm a little disappointed, because it's kind of obvious, I write in my Pov most often and most things tend to center around me unintentionally. I am not Nikki, and nor am I Sarah, I am Kelly! Also, for those of you have reviewed, (there's only two of you) You should have noticed the name of one of the reviewers, Nic is awesome. Can you guess which one of the three of us that is?

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for the Hufflepuff team member that weren't Sarah, Nikki or Cedric Diggory.

PS: I keep misspelling Cedric's name, so if you see 'Cedirc' you know what is meant to be now.

Kelly

Today was the day of the big match between Hufflepuff and Gryffindor. Everyone was excited, and both teams members were all super nervous. That is with the exception of Nikki, and the extreme inclusion of Sarah.

"Sar's, breathe." I instructed, gesturing for her to copy my breathing. Unfortunately she didn't get the message.

"What about-" Gasp, gasp. "-your breasts?" Everyone with earshot broke out into peals of laughter before I glared at them, silencing the crowd.

"No, nothing about my chest. Copy my breathing." Sarah blushed but did as I said, though it didn't help as much as I thought it would.

"Damn television shows, always so misleading…" I muttered, handing Sarah a paper bag as a last resort.

"Thank-" Gasp. "-you." It worked a little, now I could be sure she wouldn't pass out in the next five minutes I sat next to Nikki, who was the complete opposite of Sarah.

"How are you so calm, I'm not even on the teams and I'm nervous!" I pointed out as she bit into a slice of marmalade covered toast.

"I still say it isn't as good as the Vegemite back home. It's too sweet." Nikki complained as she finished off her breakfast taking a sip of whatever juice she had placed in her goblet. I sighed and poured myself a cup – well, goblet- of coffee.

"It's going to be a long day." I murmured as I glanced across the table at Sarah once more, only to see her missing.

"Guys, where's Sarah?" I asked everyone in the surrounding area and they all shrugged. "Jesus Christ…." I stood up and glanced around the crowd for a few minutes before deciding she wasn't here.

"She's not here!" I informed Fred, George and Nikki.

"There she is." I glanced down at George to see he was pointing to the large doors at the front of the hall.

"Oh. Good to know she's still alive." I said as I saw her walking back towards us. "Where'd you go?" I asked her as she sat down again.

"Bathroom break." I nodded in understanding and stood with the others to go down to the Quidditch pitch.

"God, I'm going to be such a loner out there in the stands!" I realized and grimaced as My hands I had been flinging around hit me in the face. I handed the girls a thin, long sleeve shirt each and they glanced at me questioningly before taking them.

"Ooh!" Sarah said, rubbing the cloth against her cheek,

"I put a charm on them I found that makes it stay warm for as long as you need it to. I have one on too, and a hat, and pants, and socks…pretty much everything." I waved as they departed to their beckoning Captains and climbed up the stands. Sitting down on an empty section far away from anyone else (my god I am anti-social), my mind wandered back to what Julian had said about a surprise. There were only a few more weeks to Christmas Break, and I didn't really want to go back to our little house in London, I just wanted to say here with Nikki, Sarah, George, Fred and even Cedric! I was starting to get attached to that crazy bugger. He wasn't how J.K. Rowling had described in the books. Well, he was, just with a hidden wild side. The stands started to fill up and I watched the two teams getting ready from the middle row. A crazy thought struck me.

"Oi!" Sarah, Nikki, George, Fred and even Cedric turned around faster than the others, recognizing my voice. "Good luck out there you five!" They all waved back and I sat back on the hard bench. Soon, the entire stadium was filled with supporters, even the Slytherin's had turned up. Not to support the teams, just to be clear, but to boo everyone, especially the Gryffindor's. I saw Mcgonagall and Lee Jordan standing near the commentator box and Madam Hooch standing at the side of the pitch. The doors of the pitch opened and the Gryffindor team flew out into the arena.

"Oliver Wood, Keeper and Captain, along with the three Chasers, Katie Bell, Alicia Spinnet and my favorite, Angelina Johnson."

"Stop flirting with Ange Lee and commentate!" I yelled as he launched into a rant about Angelina's looks, causing him to stop and grin at me.

"Right you are, K. Okay, so next out is the Seeker, Harry Potter." As he said this I searched Harry out in the team of players. I had barely seen him this year, which was weird considering we were both in the same house.

"The Beaters, The Weasley Twins fly out over the pitch with confidence, lets hope that holds throughout the game." I smiled as the Twins grinned at me from high above.

"Now for the Hufflepuff team, we have their Captain and Beater, Jacob Polear, a new beater this year, and a friend of mine actually, Nicole Moyle!" Nikki waved to the crowd, ignoring the boo's form the Slytherin's.

"Chaser's Adam Adondria, Leon Jonahm, and a new addition, another friend of mine, Sarah McIntosh." I saw Sarah grinning while trying to regulate her breathing. "And there is the Seeker Cedric Diggory and the Keeper, Jenny Whit." Madam Hooch crossed the pitch and started the game by throwing the Quaffle into the air and releasing the bludgers and Golden Snitch. The game began with the six chasers fighting for the Quaffle while the Beaters aimed their bludgers at their opponents, which was going to be kind of hard for Fred and George not to kill Nikki and Sarah by way of bludger. The game continued for almost an hour, the Hufflepuff somehow beating the Gryffindor's. I saw Sarah catch the ball one of her team mates passed to her and she blew towards the goal posts. Katie Bell came up behind and tried to snatch the Quaffle but Sarah rolled underneath her and stopped, letting the other girl blow past her before dropping the ball down to the Chaser waiting beneath, He zoomed closer to the girls and passed it back to her when he was swarmed by Gryffindor chasers. She threw the ball hard and fast as soon as she was close enough to the posts. Oliver Wood tried hard to block it but it soared through just out of his reach. Sarah threw her hands in the air as celebration and rolled her broom only holding on with her legs.

"And the Seekers have spotted the snitch!" Lee announced as the two players raced after the very nearly invisible speck of gold. I ducked as they flew low over the Gryffindor stands. They both reached out their hands and disappeared from sight for a few seconds before they reappeared, Harry's hand in the air, the snitch held proudly between his fingers. Cedric looked disappointed, but also happy for Harry's victory.

The next morning was the start of Christmas Holiday's and everyone that was leaving was at Hogsmeade station boarding the train just like we were. We waved to the Twins and Cedric as the train chugged away and stayed in that position until the train turned the bend in the track.

"To London." I declared, causing the girls to giggle. "To a surprise."

(A/N): I was talking to Nik on Facebook and she's like, : "How many words do you have so far?" and I'm all like, "453" (I actually can't remember but I know it was in the 400's and I know there was one with a 50 in it in my word count updates) and then I continue on to be like, "And there was only one mention of my chest." Notice how I said only. Anyway, hope you enjoyed the 13th chapter.

Tumblr page for this story: . it isn't much but I hope to improve it later on in the story.


	14. Surprise! Purple! Abs! Scotland!

(A/N): Hey guys, I talked to Nikki today and she complained at me for making her sound super short, so I apologize Nikki, for you are only a few inches shorter than Sarah and I. Also on the note of Nikki, I would like to tell you all her reaction to the first chapter where I slapped our principal. Everytime Ms. Goldman walks by she cracks up laughing, and everytime I bring it up she does as well. I hope you all enjoy this chapter, especially Outofplace. underdressed, who is one of the four people hwo knows what the surprise is before reading this chapter.

Disclaimer: I own no one, nothing, nowhere.

Nikki

I sighed quietly as the Hogwarts express slowly rolled to a stop on Platform 9 ¾. To be truthful, I actually really missed Hogwarts. It had become my second…well, third, home. I missed the Twins and Cedric, though mainly Cedric. We had become rather good friends since the incident in the library where he came to my rescue from the huge book. I remember grinning at the sight of him struggling to push the book back onto the shelf before saying nine words.

"They shouldn't have books of that size in here." I had chuckled, looking at the book a little nervously.

"Yeah, glad you were there to save everyone from the gruesome task of finding my body underneath some huge killer book." This time it had been his turn to laugh. I smiled at the memory as we pulled our trunks out of the luggage compartment and onto the trolleys.

"Hey girls, ready for your surprise?" We all nodded enthusiastically and he chuckled a warm laugh before leading us through the barrier and out into the muggle streets. We groaned as we saw the same car that he had dropped us off in, remembering the horrid trip that had been the first part of our journey to Hogwarts.

"If this is our surprise I'm going to kill you." I muttered, just loud enough for the girls to hear. He looked back as they laughed, a confused smile on his face. We piled into the back reluctantly and buckled ourselves in tightly.

"Don't worry girls, I've perfected the art of driving." We relaxed slightly at Julian's words, not sure whether to believe him or not. I saw him close his eyes but I didn't have time to panic as a loud pop rang out. I opened my eyes, which I had closed at some point in the journey to see we were in the driveway of our house in London.

"How did you-?" Julian rolled his eyes.

"You don't have to be a wizard to know magic." I glared at him as I climbed out of the car after Sarah. We walked up the three steps to the front porch and I marvelled at the difference between this house and the one next door. Whereas the others around it were new business's, most likely built recently by the way they were made from bricks and plaster, our house was an old wooden farm house kind of thing which was quite quaint in this large city. Julian paused with his hand on the door knob.

"Your surprise is just inside." The nerves mounted in my stomach and did a flip as he turned the handle and opened the door enough for us to get through. I walked in and caught a glimpse of someone with purple hair sitting at the table in the dining room, reading the Daily Prophet with her feet on the table in a relaxed manner.

"Tonks." The corner of the page ruffled a little and I heard quiet laughter.

"Nope." Julian said and I saw Kelly's face brighten up.

"Candice?" She asked, her voice barely above a whisper, but you could hear the hope in her voice.  
>"Correct." A voice I recognised as that of Kelly's sister Candice's. The newspaper came down to reveal the familiar face, and although I hadn't seen her since she had dyed her hair purple, I had heard about it from Kelly. What I wasn't expecting were the changes in her.<p>

"I've been training with Julian since just after you left for Hogwarts. Apparently the guys he's working for thought you might need some help, so they sent me. That is why I look…well." She gestured to herself, acknowledging the fact she had lost a few pounds. Her green eyes sparkled as the sun filtering through the window hit them. They were the same shade of green as her sisters, but there was something different about them. I suddenly remembered something Kelly had said in class as an example when we were studying genes. "Take me and my sister, for example, my eyes are green with blue rims, while hers are green with yellow-ish rims, the same as my mother." I smiled as Kelly jumped on her, hugging her nearly to death.

"I see he let you keep your various piercings." When Julian had trained us he had fought hard to get us to pull out our earrings, but we told him that we weren't going to have to re pierce our ears every time there was a dance or something.

"Yeah, I told him about how the nose piercing only takes half an hour to heal completely." Candice had a small silver nose piercing with a bright blue sapphire in it, along with three silver earrings she had studded in he ears.

"I missed you so much!" Kelly cried, hugging her sister again fiercely.

"Geez, Kell, I thought you would be glad to be rid of me." Candice laughed. The sisters fought often, and most included violence, but everyone knew they really did love each other. It was like me and my Twin brother Liam. Not that Kelly and Candice were twins, they were born four years apart, making Candice seventeen while Kelly was only thirteen, the youngest of all of us for Sarah and I were on out way to being fourteen in October, while Kelly and Candice's birthday's were in March. The girls hugged once more before Julian announced that we would have to train now that we were home.

We spent two weeks there, just hanging out and working out, much to everyone's complaint.

"Look, I almost have abs!" Kelly cried, pointing at her now flat stomach. Whatever Julian was doing to get this fit that fast I don't know. Then again, we worked out all day then went to be with a few nutrition packed meals in between, so there wasn't any time for snacking.

"I do have abs." Sarah muttered, running a hand over her stomach on top of her shirt. I looked down at my own stomach, noticing I had more muscles than I had before we came here. Sure, I was fit before, but I'd never had muscles like this before. According to Julian, our magic was growing much stronger too. Today was the morning we had to go back to Hogwarts, which I was rather glad about.

"I wish I was going with you guys, I've always wanted to see the castle, but seeing as I would've been in my last year anyway, there wasn't much point in me going to school." Candice was as bigger fan of the Harry Potter series as we were, she had been with Harry ever since the first book came out, a fact she held over our head sometimes.

"It's not that great. The Weasley Twins are great though." Candice gasped.

"You met the Weasley Twins and you neglected to mention it? Why?" Kelly grinned at us.

"They're our best friends there. We hang out with them, Angelina Johnson and Cedric Diggory. Ooh, and sometimes Lee Jordan too." Candice grinned before waving us off into the car. Unfortunately, she hadn't learnt how to drive yet, so we were stuck with Julian, but fortunately he did the magical transport-y thingy and we arrived in the King's Cross Station car park.

"We're on the road again." Sarah sang as we climbed out the car and waved goodbye to Julian before making our way inside to the train. I smiled at the sight of the Scarlet steam train as we entered the platform through the barrier, pushing my trolley with my trunk and broomstick towards the train. After dumping the trolley we climbed on board and the train set off for my newest favorite place in the world, Scotland.

(A/N): Hope you all enjoyed it, I will write the next chapter and update it when I can be bothered.


	15. Pile up and suggesting Girls Night

(A/N): I'm sorry I haven't uploaded in a week (I checked, so no saying I'm wrong), but I got hit in the head with a football and kept getting sick and I chipped a tooth, and throwing up kind of distracts me from writing, just a little. For those of you who like Sarah, its her Pov (but written by me of course) for this one. I talked to Nikki the other day and do you know how in the first chapter I say " I know my attendance record is a little spotty, but it can't be that bad"? Well, she says it is that bad. Well, anyway, I got my report for last term and I passed every class, with my highest attendance rate being 63%. I thought I did pretty good with all B's and C's, even though I usually get better. Hope you enjoy this chapter, I only started writing it yesterday just before bed.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for the fragment's of tooth littering this chapter. (Jokes, there isn't any, just in case you were getting creeped out.)

Sarah

I heard Nikki laugh at something Kelly had said as we made our way down the crowded corridors of the train, looking for the Twins and Cedric Diggory. I snorted as I saw Nikki pull a face and Kelly responded by doing something she had called her 'Voldemort face' which consisted of biting the bottom of her upper lip and pulling her lip up and glaring. I glanced into the cabin we were coming up to, (it was pretty much the same one Malfoy was in during the sixth movie) only to see the Weasley Twins, Lee Jordan, Cedric Diggory and Oliver Wood. I tapped the girls on the shoulders before motioning for them to be quiet and crouching. Once they followed my movement I moved over to the door making sure we were out of sight before slowly opening the door. I heard the rather loud conversation in the compartment fall into silence, signalling that they had seen the door. I motioned for the others to follow me as I leapt inside, jumping into the pile of boys, almost getting squished as the girls jumped over me onto the others. I looked down into the face of Oliver Wood, who's stomach I was currently straddling.

"Well this is awkward isn't it?" I said, and the others burst into laughter, where there had only been silence and shocked noises before. "Sorry about that, couldn't help myself." I apologized as I stood, holding my hand out to the boy sprawled on the floor next to my feet.

"It's fine." He grunted as he took my hand, though not pulling himself up. "What's your name?" I winked as I pulled him off the floor, a look of surprise on his face from my strength. I knew most girls couldn't do that, so I smiled and crossed my arms over my chest.

"Chaser 24." I said, referring to my position on the team and the number on the back of my uniform.

"Your real name." Oliver revised, an eyebrow raised.

"Well, if you don't know already, why should I tell you now?" I countered, raising an eyebrow of my own.

"Tease." He said, stepping closer, mirroring my pose. I gasped with mock shock, taking a step forward so that we were toe to toe.

"I'm hurt." I said, patting the area over my heart, grinning. "Beggar."

"I'm so hurt." He mocked, patting the right side of his chest, causing me to giggle.

"Your hearts on the other side of your chest." I explained to his confused expression before walking to the other side of the compartment to where Kelly, Nikki, Fred and George were.

"Hey guys." I said, flinging myself onto one of seats, almost landing on Fred's foot before he moved it.

"Hey." They replied, a mischievous grin forming on Fred and George's faces.

"So what were you doing over there with Oliver?" I shrugged, smirking at my group of friends.

"Just talking to him. Why? Is Freddikins jealous?" I joked, glancing back at Oliver before turning back to the Twins.

No, but watch yourself with Oliver, I don't think he's the type to date during Quidditch season, especially with someone on another team." I smirked.

"And who said I was trying to distract him?" I said slyly, leaning against a low dividing wall that also acted as an arm rest.

"Just a thought." George replied, his gaze fixed on something behind me, high above my head. I rolled my eyes at Kelly and Nikki, who grinned back at me.

"Something you want Oliver?" I asked without turning around, I knew it was him anyway, what was the point.

"Just to talk with my team mates." I heard him reply and I glanced at the Twins, who were glued to their seats, grins on their faces as they watched the events in front of them.

"Well go on then." I told the Twins, waking them from their stupor. I gestured over my shoulder to Oliver when they looked at me and they stood reluctantly, following Oliver to the other side of the carriage. Once they were gone Nikki and Kelly scooted across the seats so they could sit next to me, lowering their heads so they could talk quietly while I could still hear what they were saying.

"Well, well, well, what's up with you and Ollie?" Kelly asked, a suggestive grin on her face, an eyebrow raised.

"What's it to you?" I asked, a smile threatening to form on my currently serious face. They shrugged in unison.

"We'll leave you alone for now, but tomorrow is a Saturday so we'll have a girls night then, so we can catch up with all the gossip." I giggled at Kelly, usually she would despise the word gossip, but there wasn't really any other name for what we were going to talk about.

"Girls Night, tomorrow night." They reminded me and sat back in their seats as the Twins came back from their lecture with Oliver.

(A/N/P.S): Next chapter, Girls Night! I hope you enjoyed this chapter with its bountifulness of Oliver.


	16. Girls Night

(A/N): Hey guys, this chapters over 2,000 words, so its much longer than the previous ones. Random fact 1: My sister painted my nails sapphire blue a few hours ago. Random Fact 2: My 'a' and 'n' button on my keyboard keep stuffing up, so if you see a mistake where there's supposed to be one of those letters, just ignore it. Hope you enjoy the chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for the setup of the room of requirement in this chapter, and the memories that made it happen.

Kelly

We hadn't told Fred, George, Cedric, Lee or even Angelina about this, since we knew we'd be talking about stuff from the future, or our world, things we didn't want them to know about either way. So, at seven p.m., we met outside the room of requirement, the venue Nikki had suggested we use for the Girls Night. I grinned at my two best friends as I reached them, entering the now large and cozy room. Three mattresses were set in the middle of the room in a circle on the floor, a fireplace burning strong behind the grate on the other side with enough heat to make it warm, but not stiflingly hot. Blankets were piled all around, almost covering the two remaining plush red couches. My gaze immediately turned to the long table running almost the length of the room, which was covered with every type of muggle junk food you could think of, plus the wizard ones such as Bertie Botts, which sat next to the jelly beans, chocolate frogs, which sat next to the Cadbury chocolate frogs, and the liquorice wands, which were accompanied by the red liquorice whips. There were also Clinkers, Doritos, hot chips, potato chips, Twisties, and to top it all off, there was a mini fridge full of cartons of every flavor ice cream under the sun. We three shared a look, nodded solemnly and ran at the beds, landing on them and finding them acceptably springy, sat down on them. We pulled off our cloaks to reveal our Pajamas, Nikki was wearing a long, worn out top, the edges frayed, above a pair of grey track pants, her hair tied up in her usual loose pony tail. Sarah was wearing a loose pink t-shirt above a pair of off-white loose pants, her hair was down, which was rare for her. I was wearing a pair of loose, white satin pants, accompanied by a light pink halter neck satin top that cut low across my back, which was surprising more comfortable than the pajamas we had had to buy for school. I grabbed a bag of Twisties from the table them into a large see through pink plastic bowl before setting it in the middle of our makeshift camp. I copied the others and laid on my stomach facing the center, taking a handful of food from the bowl.

"So, what's up with you guys?" They looked between each other and Sarah's finger flew to the tip of her nose before Nikki's could.

"Not it." She crowed, grinning at the now glaring Nikki.

"Fine." Nikki sighed, rolling her eyes at Sarah's child-like announcement. "What do you want to know?" I shrugged and grinned playfully.

"Oh I don't know…maybe what's going on with you and Cedric?" I saw Nikki's eyes widen fractionally, and I knew that I had hit the gossip jackpot.

"What do you-? There's nothing going on between Cedric and I. Why would you think there was?" She shook her head, her eyes looking anywhere but in our eyes.

"Come on Nikki, why don't you trust us enough to talk about this with us?" Sarah asked, causing Nikki to chuckle and raise an eyebrow.

"Um, because you're both nutters?" I snorted, disguising my laughter as Sarah turned red.

"I'm not a nutter! I'm just…social." She finished lamely, biting her upper lip in concentration. "Besides, I thought we were meant to be talking about you and Cedric, not me." Sarah continued, turning the attention back to Nikki once more.

"Well…I guess I could talk to you…besides, Kelly told me when she liked Liam. And, if you leak this Sarah, I always have leverage to use on you if we go back to our world after this." Sarah sucked in a breath at Nikki's statement, glaring at her.

"You wouldn't." Nikki shrugged, feigning indifference.

"Oh, but I would if you did." Sarah contemplated this for a second before nodding, agreeing to the terms of Nikki's betrayal.

"True." Sarah said, biting her bottom lip this time and looking up and to the left in an over-exaggerated way.

"This is very good and all, but can we maybe get to the main reason we're here?" I asked, glancing between them, treading carefully. This was one of those moments where they could randomly launch themselves at me. Thankfully, they decided to start the conversation instead of jumping on me.

"Okay, well…I like him." Sarah took care of the girlish half scream half giggle while I took over interrogating Nikki for details.

"And? Does Mr. Diggory fancy you back? Or is he being completely ignorant to your feelings like the half-wit he is?" Nikki rolled her eyes in Sarah's general direction before raising an eyebrow at me.

"Aw, Sarah, Kelly's being all mother hen-y!" I scooted out of their reach as that evil glint that meant they were going to tackle me came and ruined my night.

"Yeah, well, Merlin knows you two need looking after. Especially here." She muttered the last bit darkly, her eyes scanning the room for potential threats.

"Well, I'm not sure if he likes me back…he probably doesn't though." Nikki's head drooped and she looked utterly defeated.

"Dammit Nikki!" I shouted, startling her enough to make her raise her head to look at me, cowering a little. "You're supposed the be the optimistic one, the one that always sees the good in this whole dating scene thing! God knows you're the only one of the three of us to get a boyfriend. If you lose hope, we're all just going to end up as the scary cat lady's that live on the corner of the street and never leave the house except to pick up the mail wearing only a dressing gown and a horribly out of date hat!" I breathed deeply at the end before taking another piece of food from the bowl in the middle and munching grumpily. According to Nikki and Sarah I could be rather intimidating. Nikki even described how intimidating she thought I was one day when I threw a water bottle at her ex boyfriend's face (the first one), because he wouldn't give me mine back after he used it during a water fight with Nikki, Sarah and Liam. It wet something along the lines of: "Ah, Kelly's in a bad mood this morning, I better not piss her off. 'Hi.' I am angry (she showed that by growling), and she runs off screaming like a little kid."

"Okay." Nikki agreed, slightly confused by my rant.

"Anyway, Sarah! What's up with that steamy Quidditch Captain that goes by the name of Oliver Wood and you?" Sarah rolled her eyes when she thought I wasn't looking and paled when I glared at her lightly.

"I honestly don't know. I mean, I like him, he's nice…ish, I haven't really talked to him that much other than on the train, the only reason I know his name is because of you guys, the books and the Twins. He certainly is…nice looking…isn't he?" I grinned at Sarah's lack of words to describe Wood's looks. "And what's with his weird fixation on getting to know me?" She asked, referring to the times he had asked her name from Nikki, Fred, George, herself and I.

"Maybe he has a crush on you." I shrugged, giggling into my hand quietly. Sarah shook her head.

"Nah, that's not it. Maybe he's trying to get information out of me for Quidditch." I dismissed the idea immediately.

"Oliver Wood may be desperate to win, but I doubt he's going to cheat, especially from the Hufflepuff's."

"Hey!" The girls exclaimed glaring at me for insulting that house.

"Come on, you know I didn't mean it like that. I simply meant that you guys are the underdog's, everyone's going to underestimate you." My two best friend's relaxed back onto their beds, staring up at the ceiling of the room of requirement, which had transfigured itself to look like the night sky, just like the Great Hall. I grinned as a small tuft of fluffy white cloud floated across the star dotted sheet of black sky, I had always enjoyed watching the sky at night, even back home, it was relaxing.

"Well?" Nikki asked, rolling over and resting her chin in the palm of her hand, poising herself upright with her elbow, looking at me expectantly.

"What?" I asked, glancing at Sarah, who held the same position and expression. "What?"

"Well, now that we've admitted who we like to you, you should at least tell us who you like." Sarah pointed out, a smirk plying on her lips as she spoke.

"Well…" I paused, purposely creating suspense. "I don't really-" Nikki cut me off, waving a finger in my face, barely missing my nose s she did so.

"Oh please, you've probably had the most crushes out of all of us here, and you're trying to tell me you haven't felt yourself starting to like anyone here?" I blushed deeply and hid my face in my pillow, mumbling my answer with it.

"What was that? I couldn't here you with that bloody great pillow over your mouth." She pulled the pillow from my face and watched me expectantly, raising an eyebrow and gesturing eagerly for me to continue.

"I said…I might like…maybe…I might have a…_slight_…crush…on George Weasley." The girls gasped theatrically and giggled, swapping glances with incredulous expressions.

"Of course you pick the only guy who has an identical twin brother!" I flinched and grabbed my pillow from Nikki, hiding my face in it again.

"At least she can tell them apart." I heard Sarah murmur from a few feet away. Nikki shushed her and I looked up at her. She shushed us both again as Sarah started to open her mouth to say something, and gestured towards the door. Now that I was listening, I could her fast and heavy footsteps coming towards the door of our room. I tensed and jumped up, grabbing my wand and mentally wishing for everything to disappear from sight until I wanted it back again. I stood with Nikki and Sarah near the back wall so that our backs were protected, our wands drawn and pointed towards the double doors at the entrance, spells on our lips, waiting for us to release them at the so far unseen threat. My insides were in knots with the nerves and they pulled tightly as someone or something pushed the door open just enough to get themselves through. I relaxed along with other girls as we recognized the three faces that entered.

"What the bloody hell are you doing here?" Nikki asked, taken aback by the sudden appearance.

"We were trying to prank Filch." Cedric explained, doubled over with his hands on his thighs, regaining his breath.  
>"Yeah, and we would've succeeded if you hadn't tripped over that bloody cat of his." Fred argued, pointing at Cedric while he was in the same position he was. George glanced up at us, his eyes lingering a little on my clothes. I crossed my arms over my chest and raised an eyebrow.<p>

"What are you three doing in here?" He asked, glancing round for the first time since he had entered.

"Well, we were having a Girls Night until you troublemakers ruined it." Sarah explained, gesturing to our clothes.

"We didn't ruin it, we made it exciting!" Fred insisted, opening his eyes to gesture to Cedric, George and himself.

"Whatever." I sighed, wishing everything back to the way it was before they had barged in and sat cross legged on my plush bed. "Wanna join us?" The girls looked at me like I was insane while the boys all nodded eagerly, apparently not wanting us to toss them back out so they could get caught by Filch. The room conjured up three new beds and placed them between the originals. Cedric was on my right side next to Nikki, who had Fred on her right side, with Sarah next then George who was on my left. They all sat in various comfortable positions before looking at me expectantly. I raised an eyebrow and searched my mind for appropriate things to do now that the boys were here because I don't think they would want to help us paint our nails or something like that. I finally settled on one and grinned before clearing my throat.

"Let's play Truth or Dare."

(A/N): The Tumblr page for this story is still out there, and just in case you want to see it, here's the address: . Hope you enjoyed the chapter! Next Chapter: Truth or Dare


	17. Truth or Dare and the Kiss

(A/N): Hey guys, sorry about the shortness of this chapter, but I promise longer ones in the future, plus, I have updated three times in the past two days, and twice today, so that should help make up for it. Also, I'm pretty sure you've noticed the title, so that also an added bonus. I would just like to say this chapter wasn't planned, it just popped into my head in the last few lines of the last chapter. Hope you enjoy it!

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the various dares.

Kelly

We sat in a rough circle on our various beds, a tight formation would be best for this game.

"So, what are the rules?" Cedric asked and I saw him glance at Nikki for a minuscule second. Good, that makes my job easier. I caught Sarah's eye and tilted my head discreetly towards our other best friend and her crush. She winked and pretended to contemplate Diggory's question.

"Well, how bout we stop at things to extreme. So, basically, everything up to the point of losing clothes. Got it?" Everyone raised an eyebrow, including me. What was Sarah up to? Everyone nodded anyway.

"You have to answer every question truthfully." Once again, everyone nodded. "So who goes first?" No one raised their hands, they all looked rather scared of the idea.

"I'll go first." Nikki reluctantly accepted, watching for my direction.

"Truth or Dare?" I asked, an eyebrow raised, a smirk on my lips. Nikki looked slightly worried, but pasted a confident grin on her face.

"Either way I'm going to get massively embarrassed by you guys, so I'm going for truth." I was disappointed, but I didn't let it show on my face, instead giving a deeper smirk.

"Okay. Do you or do you not have a brother named Liam?" Nikki looked slightly confused, but also relieved.

"I do." I nodded and gestured for her to ask someone else something. "Okay. Um…Fred, Truth or Dare?" He held up one finger, showing truth. "Okay. Do you like anyone at the moment?" I saw George's eyes widen slightly and glance towards Kelly. Did he-?

"No, I don't." Fred answered, cutting off my thoughts and I saw George raise an eyebrow slightly as he glanced at his twin. What was going on there? "Um…Cedric, Truth or Dare?" Cedric thought about it for a second.

"Dare." Ooh, our first dare.

"Fine. I dare you to…kiss Nikki on the lips." I grinned and I saw Sarah and George stifling laughter behind their hands as Nikki and Cedric's eyes widened and they glanced at each other before blushing bright red.

"What, but-" Fred shook his head, cutting them off.

"You have to, it's the rules." Cedric glanced at Nikki before placing a chaste kiss on her cheek. "I said the lips. And for that it has to last fro at least six seconds." They stared at Fred in disbelief and I heard Nikki mutter an 'I hate you' under her breath. Cedric and Nikki stared at each other, then glanced at the rest of us who were watching eagerly, then back at each other. Finally, Cedric leaned forward, his hand reaching out to cup Nikki's face, moving closer and closer, his eyes flickering to hers to see if he should continue or not. Finally deciding that she wouldn't kill him afterwards, he pressed his lips to hers gently. I only just held back the abnormally girly shriek that was building itself in my throat, though I did squeak quietly. More than six seconds had passed before Cedric and Nikki pulled away from each other, sitting back on their own beds, blushes covering their whole faces. I grinned and discreetly gave the thumbs up to Nikki who was still to much in shock to do anything.

"Sarah, Truth or Dare?" Cedric asked after clearing his throat, the blush still on his cheeks. Sarah, filled with newfound confidence, chose dare. This was a bad decision.

"I dare you to walk up to Oliver Wood and tell him you love him." Sarah looked shock and I erupted into silent giggles on George's shoulder. I stopped laughing after my stomach started to ache, but still kept my head on his shoulder, it was actually more comfortable than the beds, believe it or not.

"Fine." Sarah managed to squeak out, her voice high with nerves. "Kelly." Uh oh, I guess she had seen my laughing fit earlier.

"Yes?" Sarah smiled at my fake innocent tone.

"Truth or Dare?" She asked, a malicious tint in her voice, hinting at an evil plan.

"Truth." I answered, grinning winningly, thinking I had beaten her, that is, until an unholy smirk graced her normally peaceful face.

"Have you ever had sex with a boy, kissed a boy, or been asked out by a boy?" I smiled, it wasn't that bad, two people other than me in this circle already knew the answer to those questions.

"No, no and no." I answered truthfully, shaking my head half proudly half sadly. I saw Fred and Cedric start to stare at me, and I felt George's head swivel to where I was resting on his shoulder.

"Um…Nikki, Truth or Dare?" Nikki looked at me cautiously before deciding I wasn't mean enough to cause her more embarrassment.

"Dare." I smiled faintly as I yawned tiredly, sleep starting to creep in.

"I dare you to let me plan everything about you for all the future events you go to, including your wedding and birthday party." Everyone looked at me, surprised.

"I guess so, though I won't be wearing anything overly flashy." She said the last bit as a warning as I drifted off to sleep on the shoulder of the boy I had a crush on.

(A/N): How was that kiss, eh? Hope you liked it. Next Chapter: No idea cos I haven't written it yet.


	18. Dress to impress and the dare is done

(A/N): Hey guys, heres the next chapter, fresh off the word document, hope you like it!

Disclaimer: One day I will be rich and famous enough to own things like these, but in the mean time I'm not going to say I own these things when I clearly don't.

Sarah

I woke up, my eyes barely registering that the night had passed until a shaft of sunlight swung into them. I groaned and closed my eyes again, pulling the blanket over my face, trying to wait until the sun moved out of my way to wake up fully. Unfortunately, I was unlucky in the fact that the blanket was warm, but very thin, so the bright sunlight filtered through and fell on my face, rousing me from my sleep. I sighed one last time before shifting the blanket so I could look at my surroundings, trying to find out where I was, because from what I saw of the outside before I had pulled the blanket over my face was most definitely not my dorm room or my bedroom at home. I glanced around, smiling as I saw Nikki sprawled across her bed, her head at the bottom with her feet on Cedric's back. Fred was sleeping peacefully, the corner of his lips lifting every so often at something he was dreaming about, probably something illegal no doubt. George was lying on his side, facing away from me towards Kelly's vacant bed, which was neatly made, everything perfectly in line with each other. I heard a door behind me shut quietly and turned my head to see Kelly tip toe in, being careful not to wake any of the rooms other occupants. She held a finger to her lips as she saw I was awake before sneaking past everyone towards the now clean table that had been full of junk food the night before. I stood and made my way to her side, stepping over Nikki as she rolled over for the third time since I had woken. Apparently, Kelly had been awake for a while since she had already set enough breakfast for the rest of us to eat a normal amount to start the day with. I offered her a piece of toast but she shook her head, instead sipping on a goblet of some sort of juice.

"I already had some." She whispered, still trying not to wake the others. We turned away from the table and food to watch the sleeping figures of our friends. I smiled as I thought of various ways to wake them up before convincing Kelly to go along with the devious plan I had devised. I held a finger, then another, and finally, one last finger before on queue, we waved our wands, the tips of which fireworks erupted from, followed by streamers and weird hooting noises. Nikki and Cedric shot up form their position by each others sides, quickly followed by Fred and George, who upon seeing the display that had awoken them, started chuckling.

"That's an impressive spell, where'd you learn it?" George asked, scratching his temple with his fore finger as he did so.

"A book, in the Library. You should probably go in there more often." I teased, wagging a finger at him and his twin. A look dawned upon Cedric and he smirked.

"And why would they do that, they'll get a lot more entertainment from you telling Oliver Wood you love him by the day today." I groaned and sank to the ground, rocking with my arms around my knees wailing, "Why?" over and over again with my fingers in my ears.

"Because we dared you to, that's why." Nikki grumbled, she was always a little grumpy first thing in the morning, especially when we had training. We girls went to the Gryffindor Commons first since there was only Kelly who had to be there, so it would take a shorter amount of time. Once she was dressed we ran back down to the Hufflepuff Dorms so Nikki and I could change into more appropriate clothes. When we came back out however, Kelly shook her head and dragged us back in, how she knew the password I'll never know.

"Nikki, you want to look good for Cedric, don't you?" Nikki nodded, blushing slightly as she did so. "And Sarah, you have to look good if you're telling a guy you love him, even if it is a dare." So, she rooted through our wardrobes and found us 'proper' outfits to wear, throwing them at us and telling us to get ready. At the end, I wore a apricot colored top with flared arms, a pair of dark wash tight jeans, sparkly, sapphire blue, ballet flats, light blue shimmery nail polish Kelly had applied with magic so that it was picture perfect and some blue and purple bangles on my left wrist. She had also made me wear dangling sapphire earrings, a star necklace and some light makeup consisting of a little mascara, light blush, lipstick close to my natural color and a bit of blue eyeliner the same color as my nail polish. Nikki was also dressed to impress, and since it was autumn, Kelly had stuck her in a pair of shorts that finished a few inches above the knee, a light blue v-neck tee-shirt with a pair of sandals that bore black roses above the toe. She had found a hat that she deemed 'awesome', and pushed some bangles onto her wrist, three gold, three silver and three blues, and hung a necklace with a pendant of a silver rose round her neck. She once again used magic to paint her nails, only this time she painted them all half-canary yellow and half black, as the Hufflepuff colors. The really weird thing happened when she handed her a 'My name is:' sticker with the 'awesome' written where the name should've been in green Texta, and told her to stick it to her chest. With that finished, we headed down to the Great Hall together. Outside the doors we met Fred, George and Cedric and I felt Nikki tense beside me slightly. The boys eyes widened as they finally saw, not expecting us to dress in anything other than sweat pants and hooded jumpers, just like they had. As we reached them Nikki and I twirled, showing off our new clothes.

"What's with that hat?" Cedric asked cautiously, surveying Nikki carefully, an eyebrow raised at her change from her usual sports shirts and cargo pants to well, this.

"We let Kelly dress us again." She explained, half glaring, half thanking Kelly with her eyes.

"Ah." My heart quickened as I saw Oliver Wood heading our way, making his way towards the mostly empty Great Hall.

"Prepare to be amazed by my acting skills." I said, catching the attention of the group, who then turned to follow my gaze that was still focused on the Gryffindor Quidditch Captain. "Wish me luck." I whispered, setting off towards him, my stride long and confident, though that wasn't how I was feeling. Still, I painted what I hoped was a flirty smile on my face and approached him as he sat on the edge of a tabletop.

"Why, fancy meeting you here Mr. Wood." I could here my friends snickering from here and I willed them to shut up so I could think properly.

"Why, hello to you too, Chaser 24." I smiled genuinely this time as he used the only name I had given him.

"You can call me Sarah." His expression brightened slightly even though I could see he was trying to hide it.

"Sarah, eh? Pretty name for a pretty girl." I blushed, I wasn't exactly used to getting compliments from boys.

"Oh really?" I choked out, still surprised.

"Oh yes, did you know that Sarah means 'Princess'?" I smiled, even though I did already know that.

"I did actually, but I'm glad you know that." I whispered in what I hoped was a sultry manner.

"Oh yeah?" He asked leaning in slightly closer.

"Yeah. You know what?" I asked, leaning in even closer.

"What?" He asked back, staring into my eyes, moving a centimeter or two closer.

"I love you." I heard my group of friends sighing and laughing in the background, but I was slightly more focused on Oliver right now.

"Uh…ok?" I chuckled and pulled away, leaving him sitting there on the hard wood table.

"Sorry, I was dared to say that I loved you last night, and I thought it might need a bit of an intro. Hope you liked the show." I whispered the last bit, winking sultrily and swaying my hips lightly as I made my way across the hall to my five friends that had now collapsed on the ground laughing, from what I assumed to be Oliver Wood's facial expression from our little encounter. Actually, that was only half of it, the other half was the fact that someone else had thwacked Snape with a slice of pizza as he was walking past.

(A/N): I would just like to say that Nikki says that the last chapter (Truth and Dare) was awesome, I hope you liked it as well. Next Chapter: Flashback to first Hogsmeade visit hopefully.


	19. First Hogsmeade Trip

READ THIS IT IS IMPORTANT

(A/N): Hey guys, welcome to chapter nineteen! It has 1,891 words without this pesky little Authors Note, so it's like, the second or third longest chapter so far! Are you proud of me? Of course you are! I would like to say a warm thank-you to my lovely reviewers, all three of you. nic is awesome, LittleCatZ and FutureRulerOfTheWorld, you are all brilliant! It's set a few months back, before Christmas. I hope you enjoy this chapter!

Disclaimer: I own nothing except the idea of writing a story like this about me and my two best friends.

Nikki

First Hogsmeade Visit

I was woken up at seven on the first Hogsmeade weekend of the year by Sarah who had begun bounce all over my bed to make me get up.

"Go away." I groaned, pulling the blankets over my head, wishing she would just leave me alone to sleep in.

"No chance!" She assured me, grabbing my arm and proceeding to pull me off of the mattress, releasing once I was sitting up, causing me to lose my balance and sending me over the side, onto the cold, hard stone floor.

"Ow." I grumbled, my voice muffled by the fact my face was still pressed into the floor, as I couldn't be bothered moving.

"Come on, come on, get dressed, we have to meet the others at the Great Hall in twenty minutes!" Sarah insisted, her hands on her hips, mimicking Kelly's position she always adopted when she was angry.

"That pose is a lot more scary when Kelly does it." I informed her, pushing myself off the floor with my arms, standing and walking to the closet.

"No, no…most definitely not, oh, that'll do!" I decided, sorting through my clothes hanging in there. I pulled the tight, thick black pants on quickly, trying to the salvage the heat I had lost. I pulled on a fluffy grey sweater and a pair of brown snow boots, accompanied by my Hufflepuff scarf that was still way too long for me. I nodded and followed Sarah as she led the way down to the Great Hall, wrapping her scarf around her neck as she did so. We slid onto the bench next to our friends and grinned as we piled pancakes onto our plates, tuning into the conversation that had Kelly laughing her arse off so hard she had slumped onto George's shoulder.

"So he really said that?" I heard George ask Cedric, not seeming to even notice the fact Kelly was still laughing on his shoulder, wiping tears of mirth from her eyes as she did so.

"Yeah, it was crazy! Who knew the first years could be so good at cheering spells?" Cedric commented, his eyes wide as he acted out what had happened. After breakfast, and an equally long conversation about how many peas Snape could fit up his nose if he wanted to, we exited the hall but stopped just inside the entrance to the castle. Apparently it had snowed last time for the first time this year, this was the first time any of us Australian's had seen the snow. I stopped and stared at the snow, grinning as Sarah and Kelly ran out into the snow, spinning around and around, throwing their arms out, laughing crazily, their eyes shining brightly as they stared at the bright white snow in awe.

"Well, I'm guessing you girls have never seen the snow before?" I shook my head slowly, too entranced with the soft snow littering the ground.

"You know, there's still snow at Hogsmeade. More of it even." Cedric pointed out, gesturing after the students that had left before us as they made their way to the wizarding village. Kelly and Sarah stopped spinning, finally getting dizzy, and folded their arms over their chests.

"We know that, we're not stupid. We just have never seen snow before in real life." Kelly defended, not looking very intimidating while her eyes were still so wide with joy from seeing her first snow, something we knew she had been wanting to see since she was a little kid. With that, we continued on to the well-known wizarding town of Hogsmeade. When we reached the village, we all grinned, simultaneously. To an outsider, it would have looked weird, but to us, it was a sign of true friendship. We all walked slowly towards Zonko's joke shop, something us girls were looking forward to just as much as the boys were. See, I was always the fun one, the one that joked around and pulled pranks on people at school, but Sarah was the sort of person to pull a prank, but think it out properly, to make sure it would at least have some chance of working before performing the prank. Kelly was the shy, silent, smart type during school who never got into trouble, but at home, she was a real shit stirrer. She frequently accepted the fact that she could be a bit of a bitch on a somewhat regular basis, and she scared the living daylights out of Candice, jumping out from behind corners or pulling pranks on her by doing random things like make noises of horror movie creatures or stuff like that. Once she had helped pull a prank on my brother, Liam, when she slept over my house one time. He had been in the lounge room watching TV when we had came up with a plan to scare him. We painted scary messages on a piece of paper with red paint, making it look like dripping blood, we stuffed some of my old clothes with newspaper, making them look like our sleeping forms, colored some circles of paper, one red and one yellow before placing the over the head of a torch each, and stuck the note somewhere he could find it, without him seeing it, before telling my mum we were going to bed. A few minutes later, when my mum went to bed, we shone the lights on the note, making sure Liam had time to read it before switching to shining them around the room, it had actually kind of failed, considering he knew it was us, but it was fun anyway. I can't really remember what the paper said, but I think it was something along the lines of 'We're watching you.' The joke shop was full of joke merchandise, whether for pranks or just joke books, both muggle and wizarding kinds were here, the muggle ones including packs of cards, fake magic wands with top hats and a fluffy rabbit toy, and whoopee cushions.

"So uh, what do these do?" Fred asked, holding out a whoopee cushion to us girls, the only ones from a muggle background in the group.

"Well, you place it on a chair, and when the person sits down, it makes it sound like they farted, causing public humiliation." Kelly explained, taking the cushion from him and squeezing it.

"Awesome! Now we know what our next prank on the Bat will be!" George exclaimed, grabbing the cushion back, examining it closely as Sarah started humming the Batman theme song.

"You know what, lets go to the Three Broomsticks." Cedric suggested as we exited the line of customer's waiting to pay for there joke items.

"Lets." I agreed, linking arms with Sarah and Kelly. I smiled as we entered the warm pub, crossing the floor and finding a table large enough for the whole group while the boys ordered six Butter-beers. Sitting all in the same booth was a little cramped, but fun seeing as we could all actually here each other over the rest of the crowd piled into the cozy pub. Taking sip of my drink, smiling at the taste of butterscotch, except this was less sickly than the real thing. We sat there, talking for hours, before eventually exiting the pub, re emerging out into the cold air of winter in Scotland. We walked around the village, exploring the shops we thought looked cool, and dissing the ones that were lame, like Madam Puddifoot's. Soon though, we had to head back up to the Castle for dinner, the hall buzzing with gossip about new merchandise and what they had seen people doing while they had hid being clothes racks. We filled our plates and then our stomach's before retiring to the Gryffindor Common room, everyone in our group was there, other than Cedric, who had to go to a detention with Professor Flitwick. Since we around so often, we had become good friends with many of the Gryffindor's, and they weren't that bothered about us being in their common room. I waved back as a group of people near the fireplace waved at us, before joining the group on a plush scarlet couch off to one side in the common room, folding my legs up underneath me so I was more comfortable.

"So, how was your day?" George asked jokingly, grinning as he sat on the couch opposite us with Fred, us three girls smooshed together on the other.

"Oh, yeah, it was great fun. We were stuck with two idiots the entire time though." I teased back, smiling so they would know it was a joke.

"I didn't know you thought that lowly of Sarah and Kelly." Fred replied, smiling so they wouldn't take offense to his jab.

"She meant you." Kelly growled, stating the obvious rather bluntly.

"I know that." Fred assured her, holding his arms up in surrender, a look of slight panic on his face.

"I know you do." Kelly agreed, smiling so sweetly you could see it was fake.

"You know, you're kind of scary." George pointed out carefully, not wanting to hurt her feelings, or get hurt himself.

"Yeah, but that's just who I am." She explained, making me think of the person she would if she wasn't as scary as she was. Man, she would be a lot nicer, but definitely very dull. So very, very dull. I shuddered, just thinking about how dull she would be.

"Uh oh, Nikki's having one of her mental thoughts about what things would be like if the world was different." I frowned, I had never had those before. Well, at least not often enough that they would have a special name for it.  
>"We should name it Greg." They all turned to stare at me and I realized that I had said that aloud. I blushed bright crimson and hid my face.<p>

"Sorry." I muttered, shying away from the subject for the rest of the night. Some time later, we said our goodbye's and wandered off to bed, falling asleep as soon as our heads hit the pillows. Well, most of us did. Whereas Sarah, Fred, George, Cedric and I awoke bright and happy faced, Kelly had slight dark rims under her eyes, which I knew had to be worse than what I saw since she always wore makeup, even on the weekends, to hide anything she didn't want others to see. Then again, she had always been dark under the eyes, she wasn't exactly the kind of kid that went to bed when they were told to every night, and she had pulled more all-nighters than Sarah and I had, which, against me, was saying something. She ignored me every time I tried to talk to her about it, and when I got Sarah involved she simply shrugged and walked away to her next class. I will find out what this is all about, I will.

(A/N): I hope you liked this chapter! Next Chapter: Second Hogsmeade Trip. Please Review, it'd make me extraordinarily happy!


	20. Crush? Tired and Sad

(A/N): This ones back after the Truth or Dare chapter, just so you know, and it is a little depressing, but I promise happier times will come! Hope you...well, not enjoy, but at least stick around through this chapter. I thank my reviewers, all three of you. LittleCatZ, nic is awesome and FutureRulerOfTheWorld, you are all brilliant! You are my light in the dark since I just found out my grandparents (the ones I'm not fond of) are coming in twelve days. Hoping you are well, Mafalda Hopkirk.

Disclaimer: I don't own it.

George

While Cedric was off talking to his many other friends, I sat Fred down for a calm talk.

"What the hell?" He looked at me, confused.

"Huh?" I glared at him, how could he not tell me this, we tell each other everything, it actually kind of hurt to be left out of this.

"Last night, when you were asked if you liked someone, and you had to answer truthfully, you told them that you didn't like anyone, when we both know you like Kelly." Fred frowned, still looking confused as he stared back at me with wide eyes.

"But I don't like her!" He exclaimed, glancing around to make sure no one was listening in to our rather private conversation.

"What? You don't? But you were talking about her all summer and-" I was cut off, however, by the girls returning, Sarah with a deep peach colored top and Nikki with a black Fedora hat. Kelly wore a black tank top with buttons on the top half of the shirt that matched the fingerless gloves she had on, along with the clutch she carried, which most likely held her wand and any other things she might need. The long, sky blue skirt she wore brushed the floor, lifting up as she walked, showing off the maroon low converses, which matched the beret that sat slightly crooked on her head. She wore lipstick that gave her lips a color that was close to her normal one, paired with a thin sheen of clear lip gloss. Some mascara and a light blue shimmery eye shadow, with sapphire nail polish and around her necklace hung a thin leather necklace, a wooden rimmed pocket watch just smaller than a tennis ball in the place of a pendant. All in all, it was a rather strange look, but she pulled it off and looked pretty good.

"She does look pretty, doesn't she?" I asked in a hushed tone as they approached, not wanting them, or Cedric, who had rejoined us by now, to hear.

"If I didn't know better, I'd say you had a crush on her." Fred replied, not taking his eyes off her, barely moving his lips to make it look like he wasn't talking. It was rather pointless seeing as that caused me to turn to face him, my mouth hanging open, eyes like saucers.

"What?" I asked, incredulous as we entered the hall, only getting a shrug as a reply from my identical twin brother.

"Why, fancy meeting you here Mr. Wood." We heard Sarah say as she reached our Quidditch captain, causing us to snicker at her tone of voice.

"No, but seriously, what?" I asked, still focused on Fred's comment.  
>"Well, think about it, you're the one who said she was pretty, not that she isn't, but you said it." I shook my head, still in shock at his statement.<p>

"I- you- she- but I don't- huh?" I stuttered quietly, trying not to catch the attention of the others as they laughed loudly at the spectacle Sarah was making with her dare.

"Oh come on, surely you've noticed the fact that you talk about her so much more than I do." I shook my head, no, I had not noticed that.

"You were the one who noticed her in Diagon Alley and talked about her all summer!" I whisper shouted, darting my gaze from my brother to Kelly and back to Fred again.

"Yeah, but I didn't have a crush on her! I just thought that…maybe…something would happen with those three girls that we would have to be present for. It was just a feeling, which is why I was talking about them all summer." Fred explained, keeping an eye on the others, who had now been joined by Sarah. They were all laughing, literally falling onto the ground with tears of mirth rolling down their cheeks. Apparently, Snape had been clobbered with another slice of pizza. Nice!

"Well…I…" I trailed off glancing around the table at our new female friends, something out of the ordinary catching my attention. "Hey." I said, knocking Fred on the shoulder with the back of my hand, getting his attention on the girls.

"Well, I don't want to talk about it, especially not here!" Kelly exclaimed in a hiss, leaning across the table towards Sarah and Nikki so that she could speak quieter.

"Well, talk to us about it later then!" Nikki suggested, glaring at her frustratedly as she did so. Kelly sat back in her chair, looking defeated before a furious expression captured.

"I'll talk to you later then." She spat, springing from her seat and storming from the hall, causing the two other girls to look after her worriedly. They swapped a glance, looking guilty as they did so.

"Maybe we shouldn't have pissed her off so much." Sarah suggested, sending a wary glance towards the direction their best friend had disappeared to.

"We shouldn't have pried." Nikki conceded, staring down at the dark wood of the tabletop.

"But she looked really tired. And sad. I think we did the right thing in asking her what was wrong." Sarah replied, reassuring both Nikki and herself.

"Yeah, maybe."

(A/N): Angst. Next Chapter: Angst and the Resolve of Angst.


	21. Hogsmeade Trip 2: Breakdown

(A/N): Hey guys! We have passed the 27,000 words mark, how awesome is that? *Cricket chirping* Damn you cricket! *Shakes fist at cricket* Anywho, I hope you don't think that some characters (Kelly) are snobs, or is being a bitch or anything, cos seriously, that's not cool. She just lost her entire family to go to the one place she's wanted to go her entire life, so she's miserable and ecstatic at the same time, which causes her to have random breakdowns into tears. The other two have problems too, later though. Hope you enjoy the chapter, especially my best reviewer, FutureRulerOfTheWorld!

Disclaimer: Me don't own it.

Kelly

I sighed angrily as I stormed out of the Great Hall, flying past the students who had woken up on their own, much later than everyone else. I turned the corner into an abandoned corridor and sat around the corner on the other side of the corridor on a step. Alone, sitting on a cold step in an abandoned corridor, oh wonderful! I thought, crossing my arms on top of my knee's, burying my face in the crevice of space so no one could see the silent tears cascading down my face. The heated liquid carved its track down the side of my face, for once I wished that I hadn't worn makeup, for it was probably ruined by now. Taking a deep breath I tried to clear my mind, something I had never quite been able to do. The attempts were futile, my head was too full of those annoyingly loud buzzing thoughts and the way they spiraled around in there.

"The place I've wanted to go my whole life, and when I get here I'm bloody homesick, how sucky is that?" I whispered in question to the empty area surrounding me, not caring if people thought I was crazy. As I sat there, curled into myself, I thought back to all the memories I had had with my family, and the friends I had that weren't here. I sighed, rubbing my eyes on the tips of my skirt, which had pooled around my feet when I sat down. I sniffed, trying to clear away the blockage so I could breathe again. Getting to my feet, I hurried back to the Gryffindor common room, which was totally deserted as everyone was already either down at breakfast or on their way to Hogsmeade. I sped u the stairs, taking them two at a time, pushing open the door to the dormitory I shared with Angelina, Alicia Spinnet, Abigail Gent, Imogen French and Tessa Knight. I know, a lot of female Gryffindor third years with names starting with A, huh? After deciding no one was present in the room, I rushed to the bathroom where I was she my face free of all the makeup covering my face before grabbing my bag I had bought to hold my makeup from the cupboard above the sink I had chosen. Living with four other girls makes you a wee bit territorial, so, since there was more than enough, we decided to each have our own sink. I brushed my teeth to free them from the remainders of the food I had eaten for breakfast, and after making sure my face was dry, reapplied my makeup as if nothing had happened. I examined myself in the mirror before slipping the makeup bag into my clutch with my wand, making sure I could still get to the latter in a hurry. Smoothing a little curl of hair that had come away from the rest, I headed back down to the Great Hall, holding my breath and remaining very focused on where I was going so I didn't look over the side of the Grand Stair Case and have a freak out session. Approaching the Great Hall, I was in a much better mood than the one I had been in when I had left it, only maybe ten minutes before hand. A song popped into my head, I Will Not Bow by Breaking Benjamin, and I started to hum to the tune swirling through my head. As I was nearing them, my group of friends, one of the few groups still in the hall, glanced up at the same time, finally catching sight of me, and looking confused but happy.

"Well, are we going to Hogsmeade or what?" I asked, glancing at them one by one for the answer.

"Sure, why not." Nikki shrugged, smiling but still confused and what I thought looked like a little suspicion. The others removed themselves from their positions on the hard wood bench, starting to walk slowly towards the Entrance Hall. As I caught glimpses of all the students at Hogsmeade through the trees, my heart panged and the happy grin fell from my face for a second before righting itself so the others wouldn't see. Taking a step out of my way, I trod on a rather large, and rather crinkly looking leaf, smiling at the familiar crunching as it fell apart beneath my foot. Remaining in the middle of our pack, we reached Hogsmeade, and immediately headed to Honeydukes Sweet Shop. After buying their wares, the others wanted to leave and go to the Three Broomsticks, but since I hadn't bought anything yet, I ushered them away, telling them I'd catch up with them later. As soon as they were out of sight I pulled a bag out of my pocket and filled it with all kinds of sweets before making my way to the cashier, who looked at me sceptically before I forked over the coins he needed for the purchase.

"Me and a bunch of my friends are having a get together, and we wanted to just go nuts, so they told me to find food. I think I went a little bit overboard, but hey, you can never have enough candy, right?" The woman nodded eagerly, as I expected her to. Once outside, I shrunk the bag so that it would fit in my clutch, safely tied u so the now tiny sweets wouldn't come out and roll around in there. Tracing the path to the Three Broomsticks, I reached the store and entered the pub, joining my friends at the table they had picked, sipping on the glass of water they had set aside for me. The first time we were here they had served me Butter beer, and I didn't really like it as much as I thought I would. Then again, I'm not much of a fan of butterscotch.

"So, did you get what you wanted?" Fred asked, eying my clutch sceptically, causing me to giggle.

"Yeah, I didn't get much." My god, 'I didn't get much'? I basically bought out the entire shop!

"That's good." He replied, shooting a glance at his brother, who looked just as confused with the situation as I did.

"Okay. Mr Kooky." I said the last bit quietly, though everyone still heard me, choking on their Butter Beer's as they tried to hide their laughter.

"Whatever Ms…damn you!" I grinned and gulped down some water. After spending hours in Hogsmeade, walking around and chatting, we finally decided to visit the Shrieking Shack, something Sarah, Nikki and I were very excited about, and what Fred, George and Cedric were worried about, even though they would never admit to it in a million years. When we reached the barbed wire fence we could barely see anything of the haunted shack, and decided to get a closer look, since we knew that we would be safe from 'ghosts'. With the boys calling after us we sped through the gap in the fencing and raced towards the building, turning to look back occasionally to make sure the boys were still following us. Finally making it to the old wooden door we peered through the windows, getting an idea of where the events set to happen in two years would take place. Grins spread across our faces as they boys dragged us gently but hurriedly away from the 'most haunted building in Britain.' It was decided that we would go back to the Castle now, since us three girls were causing way too much trouble to stay. We wouldn't be coming back tomorrow, for certain reasons, but I'll tell you about that later.

(A/N): Hey again guys! I just wanted to mention the fact that I have written and updated 21 chapters in 1 month and four days. Hah! Go me. Anyway, the point of that was to tell you that I actually usually only have a vague idea of what's in the next chapter, if that, so I need anything that'll help. I haven't left my room except for school and to eat and pee, so I hope you do enjoy this story, which is also the longest fanfic I have ever produced, the next longest being only 16 chapters. Good luck and have fun!


	22. No Hogsmeade and Tyler

(A/N): Hey guys, its chapter 22! How awesome is that? I wrote and published two chapter tonight! I hope you like the new character, he uh, he wasn't planned, and I know he may look like a Gary-stue, but he's not, just give him time, you'll come around! Hope you enjoy it!

Disclaimer: I own nothing but T.B, Jacob Polear, Adam Adondria, Leon Jonahm and Jenny Whit!

Kelly

Today was Sunday, the day after my little breakdown in the empty corridor and the Hogsmeade trip. The Hogsmeade trip was still going on, but Oliver had decided to hold a long and arduous Quidditch practice today, so the Twins weren't going to be there, and Nikki and Sarah's coach, Jacob Polear, had also scheduled a practice session, but of a different kind. Yes, it was till for Quidditch, so I couldn't be there, but it was so that all the team members could get to know each other better, so they would work more in tune. Well, that was the hope. So anyway, here I was, sitting in the mostly empty spectator stands watching the Gryffindor team practice with everything they have. I watched as George swooped down from the sky, swinging his bat and hitting the bludger aiming for Alicia, who was still blissfully unaware thanks to his brilliant save. I tilted my head on the side, my hair, that was now half way down my neck, falling towards the ground as I looked up and down the pitch form this new angle, keeping an eye on the ever present bludgers. I grinned as Oliver flipped himself upside down to knock the ball away form the hoops. My mood dropped a little when I remembered that he wouldn't win the Quidditch House cup for another two years.

I glanced to my right as a group of Ravenclaw girls that had been sitting not too far away erupted into peals of laughter that sounded vaguely like wind chimes. A memory struck me of the wind chime we had put up in the bathroom for some reason, with the gold top plate and the little cherubs hanging from the golden string threaded through the hole at the top. It was rather fun to look at while taking a bath, considering it was situated directly above where your head was meant to be. I smiled sadly and shook my head, my long fringe falling into my eyes as I did so. I heard more laughter, this time a boys, and I glanced up again searching the stands. I shrugged the feeling of being watched I had off and went back to watching the Twins play the game they loved. Fred really hammered a bludger towards George and he slammed it right back. His aim was perfect, directly where Fred's bat should have been, but the force he put behind it made it much faster than he anticipated, meaning Fred couldn't bring his bat around to hit it before it blew past him and into the post of the middle goal behind them. I grinned as they looked worried, glancing back to Oliver to see if he had seen. Thankfully, he had been too caught up in blocking the goals and shouting tips to his chasers to notice. As goofy grins spread across their faces I heard someone clear their throat behind me. For a split second I panicked, what had I done? Before reminding myself that it was a free stand, I was in Gryffindor, unlike those Ravenclaw bints over there. I turned casually and found myself staring into the face of a very good-looking guy. His black hair was wavy and reached to just under his ears, his eyes dark brown, his chin strong and properly chiseled, his features appropriately proportioned and his bright white teeth were perfectly straight I noticed as he grinned at me.

"Hi." I said quietly, shyly.

"Hey." He replied, equally as quiet. "I'm Tyler Benjamin, but people usually call me Tye, or Tyler." He held out his hand for my introduction and handshake.

"Kelly Martin. Its nice to meet you Tyler." I shook his hand, ignoring how good his warm hand felt against my cold one.

"Its certainly a pleasure to meet you." He replied, smiling warmly and sitting beside me on the metal stand bench.

"So, what brings you here on a Hogsmeade Sunday?" I asked, hoping he wasn't about to drag me into the Forbidden Forest and murder me. Eh, why am I worried, Fred and George'll stop him. Probably.

"I went Yesterday, everywhere was swamped, even though most were still inside, finishing off work so they could go today and not worry about their deadline. I just didn't want to face that, but worse." I grinned, remembering how hectic it had been.  
>"So, What brings you out here on this lonely Sunday? No where else to be or do you just have a thing for Quidditch players?" I scoffed and smiled.<p>

"Nah, two of the chasers are in my dorm, I'm pretty sure the Keeper likes my best friend and the two Beaters are my friends. Plus, my other tow best friends are on the Hufflepuff team still getting acquainted. It rather like a really weird sitcom." Tyler smiled back, clearly he knew what a sitcom was.

"Kind of like Prime Suspect with less murder and more sports." I grinned, I was actually enjoying some random guys company! But seriously, Stranger Danger wasn't really all that important when you live in a magical castle no evil people can enter and you're constantly guarded by teachers. That and the fact I can turn him into a toad if he tries anything.

"So, why did you choose to come and talk to me?" I asked, turning away from the game to look him in the eye.

"Well, you seemed lonely." I nodded him on, waiting for him to continue. "And, well…I wanted to know if maybe…you might consider going to the next Hogsmeade weekend?" I think I just had a heart attack! A guy, a good looking one at that, had just asked me out! Instead of hyperventilating I just smiled.

"Are you for real?" He nodded, looking at me worriedly, as if I had just offended him by insinuating he was trying to trick me. "Then sure, I'll go with you." He beamed at me and the very girly part inside of me started giggling and drawing doodles of 'Kelly Benjamin' in a love heart on the walls inside my head.

"Great! Um, I'll talk to you about times when the date is released?" I nodded and he stood, hearing his name being called by a friend from the other side of the stands. "See you later." He said, waving and walking away slowly, and backwards.

"Bye." I called, smiling at how charming he was. Go damn that girly part of my brain that is now doing the cartwheels real me could never seem to do. "I guess I have a date." I whispered before grinning broadly. Best. Day. Ever.

(A/N): If you're confused as to who the people in the disclaimer are, T.B is Tyler Benjamin, and the others are the rest of the Hufflepuff Quidditch team! Hope you enjoyed my chapter, please review if you can.


	23. Jealousy, Fred, and I have a date!

(A/N): Hey guys! I'm sorry I haven't updated since, well, two days ago. I actually had a day of for the Adelaide show today, so, since I don't go to that, I stayed home and worked on my story. I changed a chapter, the one two before this one, Hogsmeade Trip 2: Breakdown, I actually added the name of a character in passing that will later become a main character-ish, later. Hope you enjoy the chapter!

Disclaimer: I only own Jacob Polear, Tyler Benjamin and Tessa Knight.

Fred

Halfway through the practice session I happened to look down at the stands, and happened to notice a guy in our year, a Gryffindor as well, talking to our dearest Kelly. I don't like it. I mean, Kelly's very pretty, but she's not the type of pretty where guys notice her a lot, no, she was the kind of pretty where she was beautiful, but no one ever saw it except her friends and family. That kind of pretty. So why was this guy noticing and not my troll-brained brother? God George, get your head out of your arse already and notice her damn you! I held up my hand to George and he stopped as he was about to hit the bludger at me again. I gestured for him to come over and he flew as close to me as the brooms would allow, which was close enough so he was the only one who could hear anything I said.

"What?" he asked raising an eyebrow questioningly, having not seen what our friend in the stands was doing.

"Look at Kelly." I instructed, pointing down at the stands, watching him follow my finger and his eyes land on Kelly and the guy she was chatting to.

"Do we know him?" George asked, his eyebrows furrowed as he kept watching the two far down below.

"Uh…yeah, I think his names Tyler Benjamin, he's in our house and year. I don't see him around very often." He was in our house, and our year, but we didn't see him a lot, he had a different circle of friends, he seemed like a nice guy and all though.

"Yeah." George muttered distractedly, still focused down below on one of our best friends and the guy she was talking to. Even from this distance we could see her smile, and then Tyler beam at her before standing up. We could see them exchange a few words before this Tyler fellow looked behind him as a guy over the other side of the stands waved to him. We watched as he said a few parting words to Kelly before starting walk backwards and waving. We saw Kelly smile and wave back before facing back towards the pitch, resting her head on her forearms, a blush spreading across her cheeks as she watch Katie score a goal against Oliver, who then declared our practice finished for the day. As we landed swiftly on the grassy floor of the Quidditch pitch Kelly looked up, and seeing that practice was over, stood and made her way down the stands. As soon as Oliver actually let us leave we headed over to meet Kelly, who was leaning against the entrance to the pitch, reading a book. She looked up as she heard us approach and dog-eared the page she was on before stuffing it in the backpack she had brought with her.

"Hey guys." She said as she smiled up at us, urging us into smiles as well.

"Hey." I replied, grinning at her and nudging George in the side in a way she wouldn't notice.

"Have fun out there you two?" She asked, gesturing to the pitch.

"Well we know you certainly did." George muttered bitterly, quietly as to not let her hear. I jabbed him in the side with my elbow and glared at him for a second before facing her again, a slightly confused look on her face.

"Yeah, it was cool. I bet sitting up in those stands all alone was pretty boring, huh?" She shrugged and turned and started walking towards the school, knowing that we would follow her.

"Nah, it was okay. I had my book with me." She replied, slightly higher than normal as she slipped on a rock.

"Really? So, nothing exciting happened?" I pried and her head turned a fraction our way for a second before righting itself.

"Nah, nothing exciting at all." She insisted as she swung her foot up onto a rock in her way. Upon an unsaid agreement we all headed to the boathouse, the place Nikki and Sarah had told us their meeting would take place. I don't know why their Captain wanted to host it there, but I guess it was private, at least, and it was beautiful as it overlooked the black lake, which shone blue in the sun.

"So, nothing to do with a certain Gryffindor boy?" This time she did stop, but shook her head and continued walking after a few seconds.

"Why do you ask Fred, you jealous?" She teased as we descended the hill leading down to the boathouse, just in time to see the Hufflepuff Quidditch team being dismissed by the Captain, Jacob Polear.

"Pff, no! Just curious." I denied as we approached Nikki, Sarah and Cedric.

"Hey." Nikki greeted us, her voice expressing just how bored she was.

"Geez, you sound like you just had a double of History of Magic class!" Kelly noted, examining their faces for any sign of a shred of fun. "There's no hope…" She whispered, painting an extremely sad look on her face.

"Oh come on, it's over now, Jacob's gone, and we won't have to see the rest of the team again until Wednesday." Sarah pointed out, gesturing towards the castle. Getting the hint, we started up the hill towards the Castle once more. "So, anything exciting happen today?" I grinned at the back of Kelly's head as she glanced back at Sarah as she asked this.

"Nah, not really." She replied, turning to look straight forward.

"Oh, so you didn't get chatted up by that guy?" I asked nonchalantly, smiling innocently when she spun to glare at me.

"He wasn't chatting me up!" She blushed outrageously before continuing. "He asked me to the next Hogsmeade weekend." Nikki and Sarah grabbed her hands and jumped up and down screaming giddily.

"You got asked out by a guy!" Sarah yelled the obvious, grinning ear-to-ear.

"Now you can stop whining about never being asked out! And as soon as Wood asks Sars I will finally be free!" Nikki yelled, spinning in a circle, throwing her arms out as she did so, the other two girls stopping in their screaming to glare at her. "What?" She asked, finally noticing they were glaring at her.

"Nothing." They said, shaking their heads at her obliviousness.

"Ooh, what did he look like? Was he cute? Cos seriously, I've seen the guys you like, and their not exactly Brad Pitt look-alikes." Sarah stated, screwing up her face at the memories.

"Hey! And yes, he is cute. Well, I think he's cute, so he's probably not." Kelly replied, shaking her head at her two best friends.

"Actually, all the girls think he's pretty dishy." I pointed out and Cedric looked slightly confused.

"Who asked you?" Kelly blushed at Cedric's question, but also smiling.

"Tyler Benjamin." Cedric gasped, being the over dramatic person he is.

"Fred's right, every girl in the school thinks he's a hottie." Nikki and Sarah shared a glance.

"Are you sure that was his name?" Kelly looked offended and glared at her friends.

"Yes I'm bloody well sure!" The girls held up their hands in surrender and backed away.

"Okay, okay, we get it." I grinned at Cedric and even George smiled at the warm smile that formed on Kelly's face.

"I have a date!" She exclaimed, dancing up and down on the spot. "Group hug?" She asked, holding out her arms for a hug. We shared glances, and shrugged, taking advantage of one of the rare times she actually wanted to be hugged. We pulled her in close and hugged her tightly, ignoring the strangled squeak she let out as we held her.

"Guys…can't…breathe…" We let her go in a hurry and grinned sheepishly.

"Sorry." We apologized as a whole.

"I have a date!" She squealed, jumping up and down, grinning.

(A/N): Remember to look up the Tumblr page for this story, .. Good luck and Good night! Next Chapter: Maybe the date? Maybe?


	24. More Oliver and Lunch

(A/N): Hey guys! This is the next chapter, hope you like it! I was actually watching Buffy Season 2 while typing this. My Grandparents (Who I don't like) will be arriving in 8 days. Hope you enjoy the chapter!

Disclaimer: I only own Tyler Benjamin, Jacob Polear, Tessa Knight, Jenny Whit, Adam Adondria, Leon Jonahm, Abigail Gent and Imogen French. Others are either real people or property of J.K. Rowling.

Sarah

After we calmed Kelly down from the high of getting her first date, we headed back to the castle for dinner. Sitting down at the Gryffindor table like usual, I scanned the table on a reflex. A familiar face caught my eye and my heart fluttered as I watched him laughing with his friends. I smiled and rested my cheek on my knuckles, just watching him like a creepy stalker woman.

"Ooh lala, Sarah is staring at our Mr. Wood!" Kelly crowed, still kind of hyper from the earlier events. I blushed furiously and covered her mouth with my hand. I stole a glance down the table to check whether Oliver had heard her, but fortunately he was facing the other way, talking to one of his male friends.

"You better thank the gods he didn't hear you, or you'd be a puddle on the ground right about now." I growled, glaring her straight in the eye, using the hand I was using to shut her up to steer her face towards me.

"I'm going to let you go now, just don't say anything stupid or I'll gag you with one of Fred's socks." I threatened, seeing Fred lift up a very dirty sock out of the corner of my eye. Kelly's eyes widened and she nodded fiercely. I released her face and turned to my food, twirling some strands of spaghetti around my fork. "I love Spaghetti." I announced before sticking the forkful of deliciousness in my mouth.

"We know." Kelly and Nikki, droned, as if they had heard it before, which they had.

"Hey!" I exclaimed, my voice muffled by the food in my mouth, thankful that Oliver wasn't watching.

"Hey Sarah, guess what?" Fred asked, catching my attention almost immediately.

"What?" I inquired, glancing up at him.

"Oliver's on his way over here."  
>"What?" I squeaked, glancing back to see Oliver making his way over. Fortunately for me, he was looking the other way, back at his friends so I had time to wipe my mouth on the napkin next to my plate. Checking my reflection as well as I could in the back of a teaspoon, I was ready to face him. Which was lucky, considering he was almost on us.<p>

"Hey." He greeted, keeping his eyes on me, ignoring the others mutters of hello.

"Hi." I smiled, staring up at him.

"So…what are you doing over here?" For a moment I was confused by his question before realizing what he was talking about.

"Oh, just hanging out. Besides, the Gryffindor table is much more comfortable than the Hufflepuff one." Oliver chuckled, grinning down at me, not taking his eyes off my face.

"I bet it is." He replied, his voice still filled with laughter.

"So, how have you been since our last conversation?" Oliver's face flushed with something akin to a blush, his smile growing slightly.

"Fine, just…fine. It's only been like, three days." I saw Fred raise his eyebrow and Kelly stifling her laughter with the back of her hand.

"Yes, but three days is long enough." I blushed warmly at Oliver's statement, happy that he was even talking to me after the last conversation we had.

"Yes, quite." Was all I could manage to say, my face still flushed as can be.

"Our last conversation was very…strange, wasn't it?" I blushed harder, remembering the events as he raised an eyebrow at the others.

"Uh…yes. It was very, very weird. You can thank these guys for that." He smiled as I glared at my friends lightly.

"Well, I think I can forgive them. Besides, it'll be a good conversation starter." I raised an eyebrow and smirked knowingly.

"Really? Conversation starter with who?" He smiled and backed away towards his friends slowly, not taking his eyes off me.

"Well, just about anyone." He trailed off, holding a hand up in parting. "Bye."

"Bye." I called back quietly as he backed away, getting halfway back to his group of friends before finally turning around. "Heheh, he talked to me." I giggled, resting my chin in my palm, watching his back as he approached his friends.

"Uh…yeah, we noticed." Sarah pointed out, staring at me but smiling.

"Is she…okay?" George asked, waving a hand in front of my face.

"He's just so…awesome." I breathed, smiling girlishly at Oliver from the other side of the table.

'Uh, we get it. Are you sure you're okay?" Kelly asked, staring at me worriedly.

"Huh? Oh, yeah, I'm fine now." I replied, snapping out of my hot guy trance.

"Are you sure?" Cedric asked, resting a hand on my shoulder caringly, watching me carefully.

"Yeah, I'm good. Just got a little distracted for a moment." They nodded, but didn't look fully convinced with my answer. "Guys, I'm fine! I'm good, it's cool. I just fell into a sort of hunk trance."

"'Hunk trance'? What's that?" Fred asked, his eyebrows furrowed questioningly.

"Oh, it's just when girls see a cute guy and they go into a trance, blurring everything else and just focusing on them. It's rather fun actually." I explained, shrugging.

"Weird, I've never had one of those before." Kelly told us, her forehead creased as she concentrated.

"Yeah, but you're you, you're not exactly the most girliest girl in the world." Kelly looked she was offended, and like she was going to yell at Nikki's statement, but then shrugged, agreeing with it.

"Yeah, no."

"Hey, there's that Tyler guy." Fred announced, looking down the table at someone we supposed was the guy Kelly had scored a date with. Nikki and I jumped up, standing on our chairs and craning our neck over the crowd of people in the hall to see who Fred was looking at. Once up with saw a guy with dark hair, he was actually properly handsome. Nikki and I fell back into our chairs, rather depressed.

"Damn Kell, how'd you score a guy like him?" Nikki groaned, resting her chin on her folded arms.

"Eh, actually, he just walked up and started talking to me." Nikki and I wore identical looks of surprise.

"Damn you." We muttered at the same time, very, very bitterly.

"Hey, my first date and you guys are jealous, wow, I must've have fixed that pesky mix-up with my look-odometer." Kelly joked, smiling at us.

"Well, looks like the weeks ahead will be fun." The Twins said at the same time, grinning mischievously.  
>"Yeah, probably."<p>

(A/N): I hope you liked the chapter. Next Chapter: I will be probably introducing another new character in the next chapter, and I already know she's awesome even though I haven't written her yet.


	25. Letters, hugs and near death

(A/N): Hey guys, sorry I haven't updated in so long, I've been having some family problems and I haven't been able to write much, but I have been planning future stuff for this story, so trust me, everything should be fine in the future. Hope you like this chapter, cos its dedicated to my friends, Nikki and Sarah, and my sister Candice.

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the air rights. No, I don't, just kidding.

Kelly

I sighed as I closed the door to the Girls Dormitory, shuffling over to my bed, stumbling on an upraised tile and falling onto my bed backwards. I groaned and lifted my hand to my temple, rubbing the sore spot with my finger pads.

"Headache?" I heard a voice ask from my left and I opened my eyes to see one of the girls in my dorm, Tessa Knight, looking at me over her book.

"Yeah. Man I wish I had some Nurofen." I groaned, squinting at the amount of light filtering through the windows. I glanced at Tessa and saw she understood. Looks like Nurofen is out here, good news!

"Sorry, can't help you. Though I do suggest going for a warm shower and having an early night." I smiled at her and took her advice, getting my night-wear and new undergarments from the drawer of my bedside table. I shuffled into the bathroom, keeping the light off and shutting the curtains on the one window. I pulled off my shoes and threw them to the ground near my counter before piling all my clean clothes on the cupboard and all the dirty ones in the dirty clothes basket I was provided. I brushed my hair as I waited for the water to warm up, just standing in the alcove in front of the actual shower cubicle, closed off from the rest of the world by the red and gold shower curtain. I stuck my hand under the nozzle before shrugging and stepping under the water, drenching myself with the Luke-warm water, cooling my body temperature down. I washed my hair with the shampoo and conditioner I had brought with me separately before rinsing them out and scrubbing all the culminated grime from my body, feeling the dirt Sarah and Nikki had thrown at me in Herbology wash away from my skin before I could just stand under the tap, letting the water relieve the tress in my shoulders, back and neck. I turned and let the spray hit my face, rinsing away the days make up, and clearing it of any dirt or dead skin. Ew, dead skin. I sighed and turned off the tap before climbing over the foot high divider between the shower and the privacy cubicle in front of it. I dried myself off with my fluffy white towel before pulling on my undergarments, closely followed by my pink silk shorts and matching pink silk halter neck I wore to the Girls Night. I rubbed my hair as dry as I could get it by towel drying it, which was damp in most parts and more so in others, mainly the back of my head. I hung my towel on the towel rack before exiting the stall, glad once again that the School had over equipped the girls bathroom so that we could all have a shower each. I brushed my hair into its normal style, ignoring how poofy and fluffy it now was. I shoved my hairbrush back into my toiletry bag and set it inside the drawer of my counter before exiting the bathroom, my slightly moist feet padding quietly against the tiles and then the wood floor of the dormitory. I laid down on my bed, pulling the curtains shut on one side, and when turning to do the same on the other side I found myself face to face with a owl I recognized as Candice's. I stroked its head cautiously, relaxing as it leaned into my touch before I tugged the letter carefully from it beak. Still stroking the owl with one hand I opened the letter, still marveling at the parchment beneath my fingers as I started to read.

Hey Kell

_It's me, Candice. How's Hogwarts? You have to describe it to me, its not fair that I don't get to go there just because I'd be in my last year. Anything new going on? How's life living in a castle going for you? Sorry if I'm getting annoying, its just that being stuck here with only being allowed to talk to Julian, train, or very rarely, wander the length of Diagon Alley, I'm just a teensy bit bored. Also, I'm thinner, considering I really don't like talking to Julian. He's so very annoying. And cryptic. And he despises my nose and ear piercings. Sorry. _

_Love you,_

_Your Sister Candice_

I chuckled at how often she lost her train of thought, and knew I was lucky she hadn't said anything embarrassing or traumatizing. I set the letter down as a loud crash echoed up the stairs from the common room, and after sharing a look with Tessa we decided to go check it out. The first crash was the first of a series of crashes that happened before we reached the bottom of the staircase, only to find out that it was Fred and George making the ruckus, causing the very few people who had been in the Common room to get up and leave. Tessa rolled her eyes from beside me and jogged back up the stairs, her heavy book in hand. I grinned briefly before putting my hands on my hips and glaring at the Twins backs as they faced towards the window, totally clueless that I was there.

"And what do you think _you're_ doing?" I asked threateningly, almost grinning again as they jumped and spun around, startled by my voice. I did, however, blushed as they looked me up and down, realizing that I was only clad in my (basically mini) pink silk shorts and low cut halter neck pink silk shirt that only covered the bottom third of my back. Even though I was blushing, I still had the stern look on my face, and pointed a finger at them.

"I have a headache, and if you two want to live to see another sunrise you should probably stop making noise." They gulped as I glared at them furiously, which caused me to grin. And when I grinned, I stopped glaring. And when I stopped glaring they didn't take me seriously, so it was really no surprise when George swung me over his shoulder and did a circuit of the Common room.

"We got her! We got her!" Fred was chanting over and over, but after a few laps of the room he was drowned out by familiar giggles from the portrait hole. I saw who was laughing at me as George turned, my two best friends were now against me.

"George, put me down or so help god I will make sure you never get another date in your life!" He ignored my threat and continued to parade me around the room. As he reached a spot between the two couches I pinched his back with my nails, surprising and hurting him enough that he dropped me, straight onto a couch. He stared at me with his mouth open in shock as he rubbed his back where I had pinched him, and I stood, smiling. It wasn't a pleasant smile, more like an evil one. Fred, Sarah and Nikki understood what this face meant, but George wasn't watching me, so he didn't have the chance they did to race from the room. He only stood there staring after them, shocked. He then turned to me and saw the smile.

"Uh oh." He uttered, backing away slowly. I shook my head and pounced on him, pinching every part of him I could reach, so basically his torso and arms. "Ow, stop pinching me!" He cried, trying to fight me off without hurting me. At his desperate pleas I chuckled, and found that I couldn't stop laughing at his despair. I giggled out of control into his shoulder, a grin on my face. I felt George wrap his arms lightly around my lower back, and immediately expected the worse, tensing up. After a few seconds of him not exploding something near me or picking me up and twirling me around I relaxed and hugged him around the neck. "Sorry for picking you up." He whispered into my ear as we hugged and I shrugged.

"I'm sorry for pinching you." I apologized, enjoying the fact of actually hugging someone, I hadn't hugged someone since I hugged Candice at Christmas. "Eh, it didn't hurt that much." I gasped and pulled back to mock-glared at him.

"Take that back, mini-pinching hurts everyone!" George chuckled and admitted that it had hurt.

"Hey, you never told us what the surprise from Christmas was." George pointed out and I smiled.

"My sister moved from Australia, to here. She's living with Julian now. She would have come here, but she got here after school started, and it would have been her last year anyway." I informed him, smiling as I remembered seeing Candice again for the first time.

"Your sisters seventeen?" I nodded in confirmation.

"Mm hmm." I made an agreeing noise, breathing his scent into my lungs as I did so. I dropped my head back to his shoulder, my nose resting in the hollow above his collarbone.

"What's her name?" George asked, his chin resting on top of my hair.

"Candice. She's really cool, most of the time." George snorted and chuckled.

"What?" I asked, removing my head from beneath his to stare up at him, the movement causing him to look down at me.

"Oh nothing, just the way you said most of the time." I chuckled quietly, thinking about all of the bitch fights my sister and I had over the years.

"Well, its not like we were perfect angels for our mother, I mean, we fought a lot, but at least we didn't play with matches or run with scissors like other kids." I pointed out, shrugging.

"Scissors are sharp stationary objects used to cut paper right?" George asked, looking slightly confused.

"Yeah…" I trailed off, not really knowing what he was getting at.

"Well, why would someone want to run with them? Do they help you run faster?" I snorted loudly before laughing, my chuckles muffled by his chest.

"No! Its dangerous to run with them because, as you said, they are sharp, and you could injure yourself if you trip or something." He gave me a sheepish smile as I stood up and started to make my way to the dormitory. "I'm going to go reply to a letter then hunt for those idiots." I said, gesturing towards the portrait hole.

"Shouldn't you do that in the other order?" I smirked at George as I stood with one foot on the bottom step and the other on the next, my hand brushing the wall for support.

"Nah, lets let 'em worry. Hey, if you stay out of sight I can say I killed you!" I said enthusiastically, causing George to smile and press his forefinger to his lips in the universal sign for 'I'll be quiet, I promise.' I jogged up the stairs and hopped onto my bed, ignoring the inquisitive look Tessa shot me as I walked past her. As I sat on my bed I grabbed Candice's letter, a spare piece of parchment and my quill and ink pot, setting everything on the bedside table and sitting down to right a letter. I moved closer to the table and started writing, the only sound was the sound of my inky quill against the parchment and the sound of Tessa turning the pages in her book.

_Hey Candy_

_Guess what? No, you know what, you won't be able to guess, so I'm just gonna till you. I got a boyfriend! And th girls deem him drool worthy, how cool is that? Anyway, I'm sorry we left you alone to deal with Julian, but really, you'll get used to him. Besides, can't you just, you know, sneak out? Hogwarts is awesome, and living in a castle is brilliant, everyone, well, mostly everyone, are all really nice. Sorry about the piercing problem, but I'm sure he'll get over it._

_Bye-bye! See you soon!_

_Kelly_

(A/N): Hope you guys all like this chapter! Next chapter: Probably the first date of Tyler and Kelly, ooh lala._  
><em>


	26. Setting the date

(A/N): Hey guys, here is another fabulous chapter! By the way, if you don't like Tyler I honestly suck at writing because he really is a nice guy and all. You will like him after a while, really. Hope you enjoy the chapter.

Disclaimer: I only own Tyler Benjamin and Tessa Knight.

Kelly

As I descended the stairs to the Common room I saw a big crowd of Gryffindor's surrounding the notice board in the corner of the room. Spotting my friends in the crowd I went over to join them in seeing what all the hub bub was about.

"What's going on guys?" I asked, craning my neck to try to see over the people in front of me.

"From what we can work out, either someone set their socks on fire or the next Hogsmeade weekend is this weekend." I glanced at Nikki as she said this, long ago given up on trying to look over people's shoulders, their height advantage annoying her to no end.

"I hope it's the former." The group looked at me and shrugged. "I'm nervous, it would be my first date after all. I mean, its wouldn't be such a big deal for you, you've all ready had two boyfriends." Nikki grinned at me.

"Three actually, Tyrone, he left the year before you came to Morphies." I gaped at her for a second before shaking my head, clearing my thoughts of the boyfriend jealousy.

"Cool." I muttered, my mind drifting as I glanced around the common room. My brain snapped back into focus when I saw a familiar face staring at me, and I smiled, no boy had ever sought me out of a crowd unless they were Liam, and his reasons weren't to ask me on a date. Tyler beckoned or me to come over to him. I raised an eyebrow before walking towards him, allowing him to gently drag me towards a secluded spot at the edge of the common room.

"So…the next Hogsmeade trip is this weekend…. Do you maybe…want to…date me?" I snorted, blushing and smiling at the same time.

"Date me? Not exactly the best way to ask a girl, so I'll have to think about it." I teased, chuckling lightly.

"Sorry, I'm a little nervous." I leaned against the stone wall, my back set against the wall, raising an eyebrow at Tyler's statement.

"Nervous? You're nervous? I doubt that." Tyler squinted at me slightly for a second before shaking his head and moving on.

"Well…yeah. Why wouldn't I be?" I shrugged and a small smile grew on my face as I looked at the ground, blushing lightly.

"Well…because…well, I can't really think of a reason right now, but when I do you'll be sure to know." I said, pointing a finger at him warningly.

"Oh I don't doubt it." I glanced up at him through my lashes and fringe to see if he was being mean, but seeing the smile gracing his face I smiled back, lifting my head up to the same level as his.

"So, about that date…?" Tyler trailed off, smiling at while looking slightly nervous.

"I don't know if I should answer right now, maybe I should keep you waiting in suspense." I replied, grinning the Twins mischievous grin.

"Oh, I'm sure you wouldn't do that." I raised an eyebrow and shrugged, smiling coyly.

"Mmh, maybe I would, maybe I wouldn't." I said, weighing it up using my hands as scales. "On second thoughts I should probably just say yes to put you out of your misery." He steeped closer slightly, smiling.

"But are you going to?" I grinned, my blush dissipating slowly.

"Maybe if you ask me again properly, I'll give you my answer." I suggested, taking a chance and stepping closer, less than a foot apart now.

"Will you, Kelly, go on a date, with me, to Hogsmeade this weekend?" I grinned, barely believing the fact I was being asked out by any guy, let alone one that wasn't a total creeper.

"Yes. Yes, I will." I confirmed quietly, smiling with a huge blush spreading across my cheeks.

"Well, now that you have officially said yes, how about we meet in the entrance hall after breakfast?" I nodded and his grin grew. He grabbed my hand carefully from where I had it resting by my side, lifted it to his lips and pressed a gentle kiss to my knuckles before smiling at me shyly and walking back to his friends. I slumped against the wall when he was out of sight and giggled, my blush growing stronger and I breathed a deep breath of cool air, trying to calm the redness to make myself less obvious. Deeming myself fit to face people again, I ventured away from the wall, back to my friends.

"What'd I miss?" I asked, flopping onto one of the couches next to Nikki, who had sat herself off the front of the couch, her back and head on the floor with her legs on the seat cushion next to me.

"Not much, Angelina just walked by and we teased Fred for trailing her with his eyes and drooling after her." Sarah informed me. I grinned as Fred nodded before realizing what she said and turning his gaze on her.

"I was not! My mouth was just wet because I had a drink!" I grinned at Sarah and Nikki as he glared at us.

"Of course, you were just drinking from your imaginary drink bottle." I teased, smiling so he wouldn't take me too seriously.

"Yep. It's actually invisible, not imaginary." I grinned at George as he said it, my thoughts immediately turning to the invisibility cloak Harry was now in possession of. Once again, I marveled at the fact that we were actually in the Harry Potter Universe, in the Hogwarts Castle, best friends with the Weasley Twins, everything was brilliant, well, except for the end of year exams coming up, but I'm not to worried about them, I test rather well. And, now I'm going to go on a date with a really nice guy who everyone thinks is much better looking than all the guys I've liked previously. I hope Candice is having as much fun as I am.

(A/N): Hope you guys liked this chapter, I'm not really good with the whole 'him asking her out on a date' thing. Next chapter: Candice! She meets someone to help occupy her time.


	27. Candice sneaks out to the bookshop

(A/N): Sorry for not updating for so long, I've been a little busy and I was worried about stuffing Candice up, I just couldn't get into the rhythm until today. So, here is the chapter, eight days after the last one. By the way, the guy in this chapter I see as Dierks Bentley, look him up if you want a better idea of him. One of the reasons I've been busy is that I've been writing two new fanfics, one is a Primeval fanfic with five chapters in the last week and the other I have written approximately one sentence, and is a Inheritance Cycle fanfic. I hope you enjoy this chapter.

Disclaimer: I own nothing of the things you recognize, and almost none of that you don't.

Candice

I sniffed at the slightly warm air that stirred lazily with the wind, relaxing slightly for the first time since I left the house, enjoying the fact that I was no longer under the patronizingly annoying control of one Mr. Julian sir-annoying-pants! I'd snuck out of the house, just as Kelly had suggested in her latest letter and was just entering Diagon Alley. I smiled back at an elderly woman as she ambled past, her arms laden with her shopping, her wispy white hair swaying slightly in a calm gust of wind. I glanced through every shop window I passed, taking my time, knowing that it wouldn't be long before Julian found me and dragged me back to the house. I ventured into Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlor, and greeted Florean before ordering a double choc ice cream. After he handed me the chocolate-y ice cream I paid him with the money I found in my pocket before exiting the shop, taking a small lick of the ice cream as I did so. Continuing down the familiar alley, carefully avoiding the bustling families or the groups of teenagers that loitered against shop fronts, I scanned shop interiors through the windows, waiting for something to catch my eye. As I walked past a shop that sold formal wear I noticed a slate grey dress hanging up on the back wall and was stopped in my tracks instantly by a strong memory.

"Try this one on." My mother ordered, shoving a dress through the side of the curtain to the changing stall that Kelly was trying to hold closed. I sighed, taking the light purple dress from her outstretched hand, hanging it up on the hook in the wall behind me, shucking off the clothes I was wearing before grabbing it again. I grimaced as I started pulling it on, noticing the lime green insides as I slid it up my legs, sighing as it caught on my hips. I tugged on it lightly, and finding no difference, let it drop to the floor, stepping out of it before picking it up, neatening it before handing it back through the curtain.

"_Too small, try a size larger." I suggested, growing irritated with the fact that we couldn't find one in my size, always one larger or smaller than what we needed. For a second the curtains slacked, and Kelly's shadow disappeared from in front of the curtain and I started to panic, pushing the curtains sides flat against the thin walls. Moments later Kelly returned and knocked on the wall, alerting me to loosen one side so she could get her arm through. _

"_Try this one, I think its closer to your size." She commented, pushing the slate grey formal dress through the gap into my hand before taking back her station at the curtain. I removed the new dress from its hanger and pulled it over my head, rearranging it once it was on so that everything was in the right spot. I looked in the mirror on the wall and smiled at my reflection. The dress fit me almost perfectly, other than a bit under the arms where it flared out slightly, but I'm sure we could fix that before Formal. I smoothed my hair down slightly before reaching for the side of the curtain, pulling it free of Kell's hand. I stepped out of the stall, spinning slowly so they could see the entire dress. _

"_What do you think?" I asked, placing my hands on my hips and smiling at them. _

"_You look pretty." Kelly complimented as she tucked the little rope things they used to hang dresses up back into the side of my dress._

"_It's good, though we'll have to fix these." Mum replied, tugging lightly on the loose material under my arms as she did so._

"_Yeah, but after that we just have to get me some shoes and jewellery." I said, twisting from side to side, enjoying the feeling of the material dancing across my bare legs. _

"_At least it's floor length like you wanted, that way you won't have to wear heels." Kelly reminded me before ushering me back into the stall to get changed again._

I sighed as I realized that I had bought the dress for nothing, and that I would probably never go to my year twelve formal like I had planned, though I was slightly relieved at not having to sit around, waiting for someone to ask me to dance since I didn't have a date. I had it all worked out, I had some ballet flats I was going to wear, and I had bought silver earrings and bracelets, along with some rings and a necklace Kelly had picked out. I reached up to where it hung around my neck, I had been wearing it when I came here, the little silver owl with the black gem eyes that glinted in the sun staring blindly at its surroundings as my fingers brushed against it. I glanced back to the dress in the shop and sighed again before moving onto another shop, this time a Quidditch shop. I had never really been interested in sports, but at least I wasn't as afraid of heights as Kelly was. I was still afraid of them, just not as much. Besides, the idea of people flying on broomsticks intrigued me beyond belief. Playing the game, which is dangerous enough, plus with the added risk of being like, a hundred feet off the ground would be interesting to watch, to say the least. I had been there before, on my various trips to Diagon Alley when I managed to sneak away from Julian for long enough. I pushed the door open lightly and ventured inside, breathing the smell of rich wood and leather, accompanied by the various smells of the specialist liquids used to clean or polish the equipment, and of the conditioning balms on the shelves. I scanned the shelves, running my fingers across the spines of the various books on Quidditch that the shop sold. I pulled a book from the shelf, flipping it over to inspect the back cover, reading the blurb. I paused in reading for a second as a shadow fell across the book, but continued after a moment.

"Is there something you needed?" I asked without turning around, not even taking my eyes from the book.

"Actually, I was going to ask you the same thing." A masculine voice replied from behind me, his breath brushing the back of my neck lightly as he spoke. Raising an eyebrow, I turned around, glancing up from my book to look at him. His red hair was curly, and reached to about an inch under his ears. His light blue eyes watching me intently as the corners of his lips turned up in a smile. His skin had so many freckles it looked tan, but it was an appealing look. Light stubble covered the skin around his mouth, chin and cheeks, but not enough to make him look like a wild guy who lived in the scrub. In the end, he was altogether very pleasant to look at. Oh my god, did I just think that?

"And why would you ask that?" I asked, holding the book to my chest while staring up at him, given the fact that he was a few inches taller than I am.

"You looked like you needed it." He replied, shrugging as he did so. I gasped in mock-offense.

"Why, I'm touched you cared so much, but I really didn't need any help." I smiled kindly, glancing over his shoulder by chance and catching a glimpse of Julian standing outside looking around for me. I sighed, slotting the book back into place and turning back to him.

"I'm Charlie. Charlie Weasley." Internally I snorted at the way it sounded like 'Bond. James Bond', but I'm pretty sure my eyes widened slightly in surprise at the familiar name. I mean, wasn't he supposed to be off studying dragons?

"Candice Martin. And now, I really must go, I have a friend waiting outside." Charlie smiled politely and waved at me as I started walking away.

"Goodbye." I heard him say quietly just before the door closed behind me, and I headed towards Julian.

"Hey Jules." I greeted, grinning at him as he spun around at the sound of my voice, sighing relief as he did so.

"Don't call me that." He replied automatically, glaring at me lightly. "And don't sneak out like that again." I grinned at him and started walking back towards the Leaky Cauldron entrance.

"I'll be sure to note that." I replied sarcastically as we passed through the wall and into the back of the pub.

"Oh you'd better!" Julian replied, not catching the rather obvious sarcasm that dripped from my words in large pools. I looked to my left, then my right, making sure it was safe before crossing the road to our house, turning the door knob and pushing the door open and heading straight to the gym built under the house. That's right, we have a gym built under the house. Its pretty cool, we have weight machines, medicine balls, rowing machines, treadmills, bikes and a rather large pool, plus a whole bunch of other things, such as the punching bag I was heading to. We had a punching bag at home, Kelly and I, but she often used it a lot more than I had, but since I got here I found myself taking a strange liking to it. Before I had gotten both gloves on however, Julian had pulled me away from it, pulling off the glove I had managed to strap on and dropped them on the floor, dragging me back to the door. Once outside, he flicked his wrist and the whole room changed from a multipurpose gym into a fully functional Quidditch pitch, equipped with two brooms and all the supplies one could need, including the required balls, all restrained in a plain mahogany wood chest that sat in the middle of the pitch.

"It's time for you to learn how to fly." Julian announced, dragging me out to the middle of the pitch, towards the chest of balls. Heh heh, chest of balls.

(A/N): Hope you liked this chapter, the next chapter is probably Kelly and Tyler's date, though I'm not entirely sure. Please review, though I would like to thank those of you who have Favorited me and/or my story, or even put it on the alert list, I hope you review, they really give me hope, and feedback would be nice.


	28. The Date and a Sugar Rush

(A/N): Hey Guys! I would like to dedicate this chapter to Sarah, who's birthday is tomorrow, and to Nikki, whose birthday is next Monday, so in six days. Sorry for taking so long to update this chapter. Hope you enjoy this chapter!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except Tyler Benjamin and Tessa Knight.

* * *

><p>Kelly<p>

I blinked owlishly as I awoke to the sun streaming through the window next to my bed, rolling over to try to fall back asleep, only to jolt upright as I saw the numbers on the clock on my bedside table.

"Holy Frijoles!" I exclaimed, throwing back the blankets and jumping off the side of the bed. "Why did I just say that?" I muttered, hitting my forehead with my palm. I rushed to the end of my bed, throwing back the lid of the chest and grabbing the set of clothes I had laid out for the day. I struggled into a pair of tight blue jeans as I did up the light pink wrap-around, v-neck shirt with the little black dots. I slipped into two light green ballet flats as I slid a light pink bracelet onto my wrist, positioning the pair of matching light pink teardrop hanging earrings. I drew a thin line of light pink metallic eyeliner on with some mascara, and spritzed on a small amount of perfume we had altered with magic so that it was safe to use around Nikki and her asthma. I brushed my hair into it's usual style, and, once certain that it wasn't about to turn into an Afro anytime soon, headed for the door. I made my way through the Common room, avoiding the people who were either staying in the castle, or were also late for breakfast. I forced myself to watch where I was putting my feet so that I wouldn't look over the side, and made my way successfully to the Great Hall without getting stuck in a trick step, or getting sick from accidentally looking over the side. When I reached the Great Hall, I sat next to Nikki, Sarah on her to her side and Fred and George on the opposite side of the table. I poured myself a bowl of cereal I had never heard of, and adding some milk to it.

"Morning." I greeted, taking a bite of my cereal after I did so.

"Morning. Looking forward to your date?" Sarah asked, a suspicious looking grin on her face as she did so.

"Yes…" I said, not sure what she was getting at.

"Don't worry about her, she's just a little hyper from all the-" She glanced back at Sarah before moving closer, her hand in front of her mouth as if to guard her words form the others before whispering the rest of her sentence in a quiet voice. "-Sugar." We glanced back at Sarah, who had seized my cereal bowl, and was flinging milk and cereal bits at the Twins with her spoon. Fred just sat there as pieces of cereal bombarded him, while George tried to make a game out of it, catching the cereal bits in his mouth.

"I bet you'll have a lot on your hands today." I said to Nikki, who turned to glare at me.

"You have to help too, after your date." I sighed and nodded, as only a best friend would.

"Sure, I'll help you look after the sugar-crazed teen after my date." I agreed before turning to George.

"George!" I exclaimed, causing him to look at me in surprise and alarm, resulting in him getting hit on the eyebrow with a particularly soggy piece of cereal.

"What?" He asked, scraping the mushy cereal out of his eyebrow, the other raised in question.

"Don't ever steal my cereal again." George glared at me, but as he had missed most of the cereal, he didn't look the least bit intimidating.

"I didn't steal it, Sarah did." The food off of the plates disappeared just as Sarah was about to fling another spoonful of cereal at the Twins, leaving her with only a harmless spoon in the place of her once dangerous cereal-flinging machine.

"Well, I better get to the entrance hall to meet up with Tyler, we did say after breakfast after all." I said, standing up and untangling myself from the bench.

"We'll see you after your date. Have fun!" Nikki said, grabbing Sarah's arm as she started to get up also, trying to flee in the other direction.

"You too!" I called back, chuckling as she shot me the bird, then proceeded to almost run into Professor Mcgonagall, who had luckily not seen her crude gesture. I walked into the Entrance Hall and scanned the room of people getting ready to go to Hogsmeade, looking for Tyler.

"Looking for me?" I spun around and breathed a sigh of relief as I came face to face with Tyler.

"Yes, actually." I said, surprised.

"Would you care to accompany me to Hogsmeade?" He suggested, offering me his arm.

"Why yes, I would love to." I slipped my arm around his, a warm smile growing quickly on my face. We talked all the way to Hogsmeade, learning all kinds of things about each other.

"Okay, favorite color?" I asked, looking over at him as we passed a large tree with lots of leaves.

"Green, you?"

"Teal." He glanced over at me and smiled.

"Unusual, but pretty." I smiled back and waited for his next question.

"Have you ever had any pets, and if so, what were they and what were their names?" I chuckled, thinking back through all the animals we've had.

"A dog, Fruitcake," He raised an eyebrow, but nodded for me to continue. "An axolotl, I can't remember its name, a frog we had for two days before it found its way out, we didn't name it, a bird we found trapped in our sunroom, we didn't name him. A butterfly we rescued from a spider that later got eaten by a bird, we didn't name that either. We had another dog, for two days, named Preston, before he attacked my dad. Then we had another dog, Dylan, a cat, Celine, and another dog, Cherokee, or Keekee for short. An doh yeah, we had a cat named Tiger, but he was really mean so my sister called him 'Los Gatos Meow Meow', or 'The Cat that Meows.' We also had two rabbits when we were younger, but I can't remember their names." Tyler chuckled at my long list of animals.

"Well, this might be a stupid question now, but do you have any siblings?" I laughed, thinking of how I had mentioned my sister.

"One, a sister, older, named Candice. How about you?"

"A sister, younger, named Abby, and an elder brother named Connor." I grinned, thinking back to when I watched Primeval at home, with the two characters, Abby and Connor.

"Have you had any pets?" I asked as we neared Hogsmeade village.

"One, a large black cat my mother bought and named Salem." Earlier I had found out that he was a half-blood, his father a wizard, his mother a muggle, so this event left me surprised.

"Why did she name him that?" I asked, perplexed.

"Well, she knew my dad was a wizard, and knew that Salem was a place full of magic, so tad dah!" I smiled as Tyler guided me, not towards Madam Puddifoot's, but towards the Three Broomsticks.

"I hope this is alright." Tyler said, wincing as if he suddenly realized that people on date's usually went to Puddifoot's.

"It's brilliant, a lot better than that stupid tea shop." I saw him grin out of the corner of my eye as we sat at a booth. Tyler ordered a glass of butter beer as I asked for my glass of apple juice, seeing as I wasn't all that fond of the butter beers. We spent the morning talking and getting to know each other, talking about our lives outside Hogwarts, how we felt about Hogwarts, and even our studies. We complained about the antics of our friends good naturedly, and about what our favorite stores were. We talked for hours, laughing often and smiling always. Finally, the time came to get back to the castle and end the date. We talked all the way back, mostly about what we thought the best thing we'd done today was, and entered the Entrance hall at one o clock.

"I had a great time today." I informed him, a warm smile on my face as I did so, sounding like one of those girls off TV shows.

"So did I." Tyler admitted, a grin on his lips.

"So…see you around?" I asked unsurely, to which Tyler chuckled.

"Definitely." He assured me.

"Bye." I whispered before leaning up to kiss him on the cheek and walking away with my face beet red. I walked slowly towards the Great Hall for lunch with my friends, taking my time so my blush would alleviate. I scanned the Gryffindor table for my friend, and upon finding them, went to sit with them.

"Hey guys, I'm back." They all turned and waved in unison before going back to their food.

"How'd it go?" Sarah asked, clearly sobered up from her earlier sugar rush, looking rather tuckered out if I do say so myself.

"Extremely well. We talked the entire time." Nikki shot Sarah a look and smirked at her.

"Extremely well, huh?" I shot her a dirty look and a glare, shaking my head.

"Sometimes I hate you both, others, you guys are the best. I just wished the latter was a lot more often."

* * *

><p>(AN): Hope you enjoyed this chapter, not sure what the next one'll be.


	29. Surprise Surpise Birthday Slumber Party

(A/N): Hey Guys! Now, don't kill me because I haven't updated this story for like, two weeks but seriously, my muse bolted from overuse. She now resides in Jamaica. Any questions? Also, I've been really busy. I would like to say that I've died my hair, but it won't be included because I doubt it would be around back then, the color I have. It's bright red, and according to everyone I know (And even some I don't), it looks cool and suits me. As you know, it was Nikki and Sarah's birthday's a few days ago, and would you all like to give them a loud: 'Happy Birthday you weirdo's I've never met' for me? No? Oh...Sorry to all the reviewers that have been waiting for this chapter, but I would like to inform you that Sarah is now actually reading the story, so Booyah! Hope you enjoy the chapter.

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the birthday plan and Tyler Benjamin.

* * *

><p>Nikki<p>

I was grinning as soon as I woke up, Kelly, Fred, George and I had planned a surprise party for Sarah. We were going to act like we forgot, and then surprise her and take her to the Room of Requirement where we had set up a small party with just the group of us. I pulled on some clothes, a black shirt and some green cargo pants with some ratty trainers I had bought new, but had run through the washing machine at home so that they were just like my old ones, well worn in. I walked down the stairs to the common room, greeting Justin Finch-Fletchley and Ernie Macmillan as I passed them, exiting the portrait hole. I jogged all the way to the Great Hall, stumbling only twice on the perilous stairs, which was much better than falling to my death. "Morning." I greeted our small group of friends as I sat down next to Kelly, Sarah on her other side, the Twins on the other side of the table. A glance at Sarah told me just how frustrated she was that no one had said anything about her birthday yet, and I knew that she would soon explode. "Does anyone know what today is?" Sarah asked, an edge of exasperation in her voice as she did so. We all looked up, confused and clueless looking, while on the inside we all knew exactly what today was. "No, what?" I asked curiously as I bit off a corner of the piece of toast I had picked from the plate of many in front of me on the table. "My birthday!" She exclaimed, disbelief tainting her voice as she thought that all of us had forgotten. "Oh crap!" Kelly exclaimed, groaning as she buried her head in the crook of her elbows as her crossed arms rested on the table. "I can't believe we forgot!" Fred and George looked guilty, but not as guilty as Kelly and me were, seeing as they wouldn't have known about it in the first place if we hadn't of told them about it. "Yeah Sarah, we're really sorry." I mumbled, making myself look greatly ashamed while on the inside I was doing cartwheels. "Hey, how about we make you a party tomorrow, and sneak out tonight to get you presents?" Kelly suggested, a hopeful smile on her face. "Fine by me." Sarah said cheerfully, glad that she at least got some presents. "You know what baffles me the most?" We all shook our heads. "How did you forget my birthday Nikki, it's only five days before yours, after all." I made my eyes widen and my eyebrows rise in shock, surprise and disbelief. "Holy crap, my birthday's in five days!" I shook my head in disbelief. "I guess because I haven't seen a calender in so long, I didn't think of the date until now." I sunk down on the table, a large, fox-like grin on my face as soon as my face was hidden from Sarah's view. After a half a day of apologizing to Sarah, we led her to the seventh floor after lunch, saying that we found a new shortcut, but we were actually leading her straight to her birthday party. "Look, there it is!" Kelly exclaimed, pointing at a blank wall for Sarah as I hurried over to the entrance of the Room of Requirement, pacing back and forth three times, clearing my mind of everything else. I pushed open the door silently, admitting Fred and George as they ran out from behind the tapestry they hid behind. "What? I don't see anything." Sarah replied suspiciously just before Kelly pushed her into the room before following, allowing me to close the door behind me. "Happy birthday!" All four of us yelled, much to Sarah's surprise. "Wah? I thought you guys forgot?" Sarah asked in shock and amazement. "And you said I wasn't a good liar." Kelly said to me, receiving only a roll of my eyes as a response. "We planned a surprise party for you, but we knew if you thought that we had remembered, than you would have been expecting it, so it's a surprise surprise party." Fred explained, an identical coy grin spread on both his and his brother's face. "Quite ingenious, don't you think?" George asked as Sarah spun in a slow circle, taking everything in. "Damn right it is." Kelly answered for her, as Sarah was still rather speechless. "Oh and look over there, it's your birthday presents." Kelly pointed to a table on the far end of the room, next to a table holding a large punch bowl and a ginormous cake, the entire room covered in fresh star fighter lilies. Draped around in chains, on the walls and ceiling, some edible ones garnishing the cake. They littered tables and filed the air with a silky scent, sweet and exotic, shy yet bold. Back in the old world, Sarah always wore one of these in her hair. Granted, it was fake, but she seemed to like it anyway, so Kelly and I decided to decorate the room with them. On the top of each present there one sat, except for the ones given by Cedric, Fred and George, which were topped with little plush dogs we had charmed from a rat, but don't tell Sarah that, she'll freak. "What do you want to do first?" I asked her, snapping her out of her stupor. "Presents! No, cake! No, what about the punch? Ooh, look at all these flowers!" I shot a look at Kelly, Fred and George, a small smile forming on my face."How about cake first, so you won't be as hyper when we go to bed?" Kelly suggested, for the sake of us all. "Ooh, can this be a slumber party? I like slumber parties!" Sarah chirped cheerfully, bouncing up and down enthusiastically as she looked at us pleadingly. I looked at Fred and George who shrugged and nodded to Sarah. "Sure, this is now a surprise surprise birthday slumber party." Sarah grinned at me while Kelly rolled her eyes playfully. I concentrated, wiping everything else from my mind and asked the room for some pajamas. For the boys there was a shirt and some boxer shorts each, one shirt gold, the other scarlet, and the same with the shorts. For the girls, there were also tee-shirts, but in our sizes, and a pair of shorts each, also in our sizes. One pair of shorts were red and gold pinstriped, so we handed them immediately to Kelly, along with a shirt that looked like a sports jersey, with the sleeves and upper chest being gold and the bottom half being red, a gold number six standing out there. My shirt was half black and half canary yellow, separated down the middle vertically, my shorts a yellow and black checkered print while Sarah had a pair of plain black shorts and a canary yellow shirt with 'Birthday Girl' printed across the back. "So…shall we get changed now or later?" I asked casually, the bundle of clothes in my arms soft and lightweight. "Now! Now!" Sarah answered, beaming brightly, none of us bearing to refuse her. I saw George squeeze his eyes shut, and seconds later two screened off rooms appeared in the corners. "Thanks." Kelly said, relieved that she didn't have to strip down in the open. Fred and George went behind their screen at the same time, obviously not caring if they saw each other naked, while Kelly, Sarah and I took turns getting changed behind our screen. When we had all finished, I cut the cake, not trusting any of the others with a knife. Shoveling our pieces onto paper plates, I handed them out, grabbing one of my own and sitting on the sleeping bags that had appeared at the same time as the clothes had. Mine was the same as my shirt, Kelly's the same except without her six, Sarah's the same, except that 'Birthday girl' was now written vertically instead of horizontally. Fred and George's sleeping bags were identical to their clothing, Fred with the yellow shorts and red shirt, George with his red shorts and yellow shirt, making their sleeping bags change color in the middle from their shirt color to their shorts color. "Let the games begin." Kelly declared after we had all finished our cake, pulling back a curtain that divided the room, revealing an entire room full of party games.

* * *

><p>(AN): The next chapter will be called: 'Let the Games Begin' and it will be the continuation of Sarah's party and maybe the planning and/or start of Nikki's.


	30. Why didn't I plan this?

(A/N): I didn't really plan this rather well, I thought that this chapter would be about the games, but it uh, it didn't turn out that way. This outburst was meant to come later, but it fit better here.

Disclaimer: I own nothing but Tyler Benjamin and Tessa Knight.

* * *

><p>Sarah<p>

I giggled jovially as Kelly stood in the middle of the room, her wand in one hand, a piece of brown material supposed to be a donkey's tail in her other. Fred and George grinned evilly at each other over her head and she nibbled on her lip nervously.

"Um…could maybe Nikki spin me?" The Twins shook their heads at Nikki and me, holding their index finger to their lips as Kelly looked at us, stopping as soon as she looked back at them, suspicious.

"Sorry Kell, I'm feeling a little queasy from all the cake." Nikki yawned, covering her mouth with her hand and stretching her arms.

"Queasy means sick Nikki, not tired." Kelly said, rolling her eyes and resigning herself to be spun by Fred and George. They grinned at each other and grabbed her shoulders, spinning her around quickly.

"Ahhh!" Kelly screamed as she was spun. The second they released her she grabbed her forehead, giggling wildly as she gasped for breath, a wide grin on her lips. She raised her wand and pointed it at the tail in her hand. "Win-Wingardium Leviosa!" She exclaimed, the tail floating into the air slowly as she aimed her wand. With a flick of her wrist, she sent it flying at the picture of the donkey spell o-taped to a wall in front of her. The tail embedded itself in the top of the donkey's head, like a unicorn horn, causing Kelly to collapse to the ground in giggles, leaning on George's legs.

"Well, it could have been worse." Nikki admitted as she looked at the donkey. Kelly looked up at her and wiggled her eyebrows.

"Ho hoh!" She said before bursting into more laughter, leaning on George's chest as he had sat down as she leaned up to look at Nikki.

"Well, she hasn't lost that, so we know she hasn't been hijacked by a demon." Nikki said, causing me to glare at her.

"Never say that." I shuddered, thinking of the Paranormal Activity movies back home.

"She's probably just hyper." Nikki suggested, scratching her head as Kelly kept giggling like a two-year-old playing peak-a-boo.

"From what? Surely there wasn't enough sugar in the little piece of cake she had to make her go this bad." Fred asked, glancing down at her as she giggled furiously.

"Oh trust me, she can get hyper from almost nothing, and at the worst times too. Remember that time she got hyper from that like, teaspoon of peanut butter she had in Home EC?" I asked Nikki who nodded.

"Mm, she's almost as bad as Liam when she gets hyper."

"When he's hyper and she's hyper, or when he's normal and she's hyper?" I asked, not sure what she meant.

"Him normal, her hyper. If she was as annoying as Liam when he was hyper when she was hyper, I think I'd murder her myself." Kelly sobered up for a second, looked up at her and shoved her head back into George's chest, hiding her face from the rest of us, clearly sad at what Nikki had said. "Oh, oh Kelly, I didn't mean it, really." Nikki apologized softly, approaching her cautiously, carefully. Kelly, hearing her approach, shrunk further into George's chest.

"Guys…I think she's crying." George said, looking up at them as he wrapped his arms around her gently. Looking closer, they could see the glistening tears as they stuck in her hair and made tracks down her face, somehow managing not to ruin the small amount of mascara she wore on weekends, something they knew she be happy about when she was coherent enough to care.

"Oh…now I feel _really_ bad." Nikki whispered, crouching next to me in front of Kelly and George.

"Kelly…They didn't mean it." Fred whispered as he crouched next to me on the ground, on the side Kelly's back faced, just loud enough for her to hear.

"I know." We heard her mutter quietly in acknowledgment.

"Then what's wrong?" I asked quietly as George petted her hair comfortingly. She mumbled something, her voice muffled by the George's shirt.

"What was that?" Nikki asked, moving in slightly closer to hear her better. Kelly lifted her head from George's chest, and looked them straight in the face with watery eyes.

"I miss home." She whispered, a single tear, clear and shimmering leaking from the corner of her eye as she did so.

"Aw Kell…We all miss home." Nikki whispered, patting her on the shoulder gently.

"And I feel bad about missing home, because at least I have Candice, but you guys have no one." She pointed out, continuing, making them worry that she would reveal something she shouldn't to the Twins, but even now she was smart enough to be careful around them.

"Selfish for wanting to go home…" She turned to the Twins. "Desperately wanting to stay here with my friends forever." A small smile graced her lips as she looked back at them. "I just…I just wish everything was simple again."

* * *

><p>(AN): If the character representing me seems...I don't know, off or something, I'm really sorry.


	31. Flashlight Tag

(A/N): Hey Guys! Now, put the pitchfork on the ground, and back away. I know it's been a long time since I last updated this story, but I have another one on the way, and I'm already like, five or six hundred words into it. Now, I remember one of my precious reviewers asking for more Fred and George chapters, and here's a George one. *Spoiler* (Not really) The next one's a Fred one! *End Spoiler*. Now, you can stop reading here if you really must, but I have big news. Any of you that have been to my profile must know that I want to be a novelist, right? Well, a few nights ago I had a dream of a story, a really good one, and now I'm going to write a book about it. Now, I hope you all know how taxing this will be, because only 3% of people who start a novel actually finish it. 3%! I'm having some trouble with it, and I might not be able to upload very quickly. The again, like today, I might get so frustrated with my story that I churn out a few chapters for my fanfics! (That's most likely what's going to happen!) By the way, you know that Spelling test you get at the start and end of every year? The one with the seventy words? Well, I scored the highest in my class with 69/70! I was ecstatic! Hope you enjoy this chapter and the ones to come! (PS: The one after the next one is the end of the first year![Now _**that's**_ what I call a spoiler!])

Disclaimer: I own nothing but Kelly's hiding spot.

* * *

><p>George<p>

After a while, Kelly assured she was okay, and waved off Sarah, Nikki and Fred to play the party games they had created for the special occasion. She was watching them have fun from her position in my lap, one of my arms wrapped gently around her shoulders, the other hand brushing the ground as I swapped my glance between her and our other friends. Even though they looked like they were having fun, even an outsider could see that they were still worried about her by the way they looked back at us every few seconds. I smiled at her lightly as she glanced up at me, probably wondering why I hadn't left when she had forced the others to leave. Turning my attention back to the others, I chuckled as Nikki struggled with the heavy wooden bat provided for the pinata, swinging it into Fred's ankles, making him stumble slightly. I glanced down at Kelly as she squeezed her eyes shut and for a second I was worried, but a second later a radio appeared on a small table off to the side. With a flick of her wand music began to sound from it, catching the attention of the others.

"What song's this Kell?" Nikki asked curiously, staring at the radio.

"Fairytale by Sara Bareilles. It's not exactly birthday appropriate, but what exactly is the definition of 'birthday appropriate'." She started to sway lightly from side to side in my arms to the song.

'_Cause I don't care for your Fairytale Love…'_

The song was slightly depressing, but rather funny at the same time. We all started to sway and bob to the song while playing the party games or sitting on the floor. After a while, Kelly gestured for everyone to sit on the floor in a circle near where we were, and they immediately complied, getting comfortable before looking over at her.

"What's up?" Nikki asked, curious as to why she had called them all over.

"You know how we both came up with a separate special ideas?" Nikki nodded, they had both decided to do separate things for Sarah's birthday, special activities they had chosen themselves. "Well I think this is the perfect time to show them what we did." Nikki's eyes widened slightly and she grinned knowingly, raising an eyebrow mischievously.

"Ooh yes please. Can I go first?" She pleaded, and upon receiving a nod from Kelly, rubbed her palms together in anticipation.

"Okay guys, this is a game I like to call Flashlight Tag." She closed her eyes and everything disappeared, only to be replaced by large black dividers and blocks, clearly meant to be hidden behind, which were all draped like the old furniture was, with the starfighter lilies. "The rules are, that one person is selected to be 'it', with a torch. Waiting thirty seconds in the 'jail' before shining the torch around. They have to be able to the see the person enough to call out there name, and then that person has to go to the jail. The last person in wins. Any questions?" Everybody shook their heads to show they understood. "Alright. Whose going to be it?" Immediately, Kelly's finger flew to the tip of her nose.

"Not it!" She exclaimed, smirking around at the others.

"Not it!" Sarah and Nikki shouted, our fingers perched on the tip of our noses.

"Not it." I said confusedly, my finger resting uncertainly on my nose.

"Aw…." Fred groaned, hanging his head before grabbing the torch from Nikki and slouching over to the jail block.

"Now wait. When the light turns off, count to thirty before turning around." She handed the rest of us night vision goggles and waited until we put them on before squeezing her eyes shut, the light disappearing from the room. I heard the sound of everyone spreading out, and saw their green shadows as they ran. I crouched down behind a block, pushing the one next to it over slightly so I could see Fred from where I was. As he started scanning the room with his torch I crawled silently to the divider near my hiding spot while Fred was looking in the other direction. I looked around the side of divider and saw a blur of motion.

"What was that?" I took a chance in asking, ducking back behind the divider as Fred swung the torch in my general direction.

"That, was our darling Nikki being her usual clumsy self." A voice whispered in my ear, causing me to spin round, coming face to face with Kelly.

"What the- how did you get there?" I whisper shouted, shocked at her silence.

"Oh it was easy. All I had to do was hide behind that block there, than when you moved here I followed you. You don't listen that hard to your surroundings." She explained, pointing to a block behind our divider.

"O contraire, one of the most valuable skills a five star prankster can have is a sharp eye and ear for his surroundings." She turned her attention to me, whereas before it had been focused on Fred as he searched the room with his torch.

"Than maybe you're not a five star prankster." She said it with a smile, letting me know she was pulling my leg before turning her attention back to Fred as a loud crash and a muffled cry came from the other side of the room.

"Hahaha! Nikki and Sarah, you're out!" We looked around the edge of the divider and saw Fred standing above Nikki and Sarah, who were lying in a tangled heap on the floor, surrounded by knocked over blocks and dividers. They managed to disentangle themselves and crawled clumsily over to the Jail cell, which was really just a three walled room made of dividers.

"Where are you two? What are you doing?" Fred asked in an eerie horror movie killer voice.

"Getting all snugly behind a divider, eh?" Nikki said, eliciting a giggle from Sarah. I shared a glance with Kelly, a bright red blush covering both of our faces and nodded. I crawled out from behind the divider while Fred's back was turned and hid behind a block. I glanced black and was surprised to find no sign of Kelly. Glancing out from behind the divider I dived forward, rolling to a stop behind what I hoped was a divider.

"Fred, here!" I heard someone whisper near me, but it didn't register until the bright beam of the torch-light shining down on my face. I covered my eyes with a hand and he lowered torch.

"Hello George. Well, I guess we have a winner. Come on out Kelly!" I scanned the room for her, until a block suddenly flipped over, revealing an empty inside where Kelly had been hiding.

"You didn't say anything about that in the rules Nikki." She said with a grin.

"Uh…no, no I didn't." She said with a confused sigh, scratching her head.

"Usually you're the first on to get out after Nikki, Kell. What made you think to look under the block?" Kelly smirked at her before glancing over at me and back to Sarah.

"I guess I just have a keen eye for my surroundings."

* * *

><p>(AN): Wow, how about that ass that posted that ridiculously long Authors Note up the top, right? Am I right? Sorry about that you guys. Hope you liked the chapter!


	32. Mummy!

(A/N): Hey Guys! Sorry for the shortness of this chapter, but I believe I said in last nights chapter that there was only going to be this chapter before the end of first year, but I actually have another one lined up for Nikki's birthday, and I think you'll all like it. It's also going to be longer than this one! Hope you like this chapter!

Disclaimer: I own nothing but Nikki's costume.

* * *

><p>Fred<p>

After we returned the Room of Requirement to normal, Kelly stepped up to explain her party game.

"Its called mummy. One person stands off to the side and watches while one member of the couple wraps the other member with toilet paper." She lifted the toilet paper to show us. "The objective is to finish the roll of toilet paper before the other team, and tell me that you've finished, by calling out your own names. No toilet paper is to be wasted. Any questions?" I raised my hand. "Yes?"

"Is hiding under a block acceptable?" A grin spread across her face.

"If the moment calls for it, then yes." Everyone smiled and split into two groups, George and I, and Sarah and Nikki. Picking up the toilet paper, we saw Sarah and Nikki playing a strange game involving their hands.

"What are you two doing?" George asked, confused.

"They're playing rock paper scissors to decide who's going to be the mummy. Don't worry, it's a muggle thing." Kelly explained with a smile, realizing that we didn't know anything about this 'Rock Paper and Scissors'. I looked at George and sighed as I saw he already had his index finger resting on the tip of his nose.

"Not it." He said with a grin, grabbing the roll of toilet paper form my hand. I moved sullenly to mirror Nikki's position, in the shape of a starfish across from where Kelly was sitting.

"Ready…Set…." She scanned our faces with a grin. "Go!" There was a rush of movement as George and Sarah started wrapping Nikki and I with the toilet paper.

"Hurry George, hurry!" I exclaimed before gagging as he shoved a handful of toilet paper in my mouth, effectively shutting me up.

"I thought we weren't meant to waste the toilet paper?" Nikki asked Kelly smugly, looking over at us with an eyebrow raised.

"I'm going to allow it." She said with a grin in my direction, earning herself a glare from me. I almost started laughing as I saw Sarah had used almost all of her toilet paper giving Nikki a ginormous turban, using the last of it for toilet paper shoes.

"Nikki and Sarah are finished!" They shouted at the same time, holding up an empty toilet roll. Kelly, who had been busy watching George tantalize me, had burst out laughing when she saw Nikki's turban and shoes.

"What the-Oh! It's Quirrel!" George exclaimed after looking at Kelly as she rolled around on the floor laughing, then to Nikki. I rolled my eyes with a grin plastered to my face at Nikki's appearance. I raised my arms to shoulder height out in front of me, my wrists limp, and walked rigidly up behind Sarah, tapping her on the shoulder with a limp hand.

"What?" She said turning around, her eyes widening as she saw me and she jumped back a foot or two before realizing it was just me, and not a real mummy. "Jeez Fred, don't do that!" She squealed, shaking her shoulders as if she'd just touched something dirty.

"We should probably go to bed now." George suggested suddenly, prompting me to roll my eyes.

"And whys that?"

"Because Nikki and Kelly are asleep already."

* * *

><p>(AN): Hope you all liked that! If you don't want to know a SPOILER for the next chapter, stop now.

Okay, the spoiler for the next chapter is:

Bright Yellow Post-it Notes Written On In Black Marker


	33. Yellow postit notes written on in black

(A/N): Hey Guys! Here's another chapter, the next one is the last one before th end of first year. Remember, these past few chapters were back in September, and that ones at the end of the Hogwarts school year. The pranks in this might seem kind of cruel, but really, they're just jokes. Hope you like the chapter!

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the concept of the name of the chapter.

Nikki

Five days after Sarah's birthday mine arrived, and I woke up that morning thinking that nothing they did could surprise me. That is, until a bucket of luke-warm water dropped on my head. Gasping loudly I grabbed the bucket and threw it on the floor, water dripping off on me in puddles. As I started to turn away I saw a bright yellow post-it note stuck to the side of the bucket with 'Morning ;)' written on it in black marker. Even soaking wet this made me laugh. That was exactly the same thing George says in Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows Part 1! I shook my sopping hair and grabbed some clean and _dry_ clothes from my drawer and made my way to the bathroom. I turned on the tap in the shower and set my clothes on the seat in the privacy chamber before peeling off the others and letting them drop to the ground. I stepped into the shower but jumped out again almost immediately. Where I had expected hot water to be, only ice cold water was! I turned the hot tap on more fully and put my hand under the water, expecting it to be scolding, but the water was still freezing cold. As my eyes skimmed around the small alcove I spotted a small yellow post-it note that hadn't been there before, with the words 'bit chilly this morning isn't it?' written in black marker on it. As I stared at the note I had the odd feeling this wouldn't be the last time I'd see these notes today. Sighing, I dried myself and pulled on the clothes I had set out. Brushing my hair I grabbed the hair-tie from in my drawer and pulled it over my hair in a loose ponytail. I grabbed my toothbrush and squeezed on some toothpaste before flipping the cap shut and replacing it back in the drawer. As I dragged the toothbrush across my teeth, brushing them slowly so that I wouldn't be too early to breakfast, I noticed some black substance in my hair. Reaching back I touched it gingerly with my index finger before bringing it to my face. It looked almost like…ink! Turning my head in the mirror I could see the black liquid oozing from my hair-tie, and yanked it off the back of my head. I rushed to get the effected hair under the tap and rubbed at it, trying to make it come off with the water. As I was furiously scrubbing it clean, I caught sight of a bright yellow post-it note, written on in black marker with the words 'Black suits you'. I rolled my eyes, frustrated. How many more times would this happen today? Well, if I know my friends, many, many more.

"Shit…" I groaned, crouching on the ground, careful not to touch anything. As I rubbed my temples, however, I noticed another yellow post-it stuck to the cabinet door in front of me, the words on it chilling me to the bone. I stood and looked in the mirror reluctantly, whimpering as I saw it. My teeth had a bright red tinge to them, looking rather like they were covered in blood, making me think of the Post-it notes words. 'Bloody Mary, Bloody Mary, Bloody Mary. Look in the mirror.'

All the way down to breakfast I walked carefully, making sure to avoid everyone and anything that could potentially be a trick or prank towards me. As I slid into a seat on the Gryffindor table across from them I found that I was too worried to eat.

"Hey Nikki, why don't you show us those pearly whites of yours?" Fred suggested with a knowing smirk, an eyebrow poised high above one eye.

"Shut up you." I snapped, knowing he was part of the cause of my already craptastic day.

"Aw, someone not having a good day?" I shot him a glare and smiled internally as both Kelly and George elbowed him in the sides.

"Not really, no." I growled, my eyes squinting in my fury at him. At least the other three weren't rubbing it in.

'Aw, I'm sure it'll get better, just wait for it." I glared at him while rolling my eyes.

"Fred…just shut up, okay?" Kelly whined his name before commanding Fred into silence and sliding into the seat next to mine. When Fred, George and Sarah were distracted she tugged on my sleeve and pointing down at my empty plate subtly. Sitting there gently was a bright yellow post-it note written on in black marker. For a second I cringed, fearing another cruel prank before I actually read it. 'You look beautiful today.' A broad smile blossomed, almost immediately accompanied by all the blood rushing to my face. I slid the note into my pocket quickly so the Twins and Sarah wouldn't see it, but it was obviously too late to hide anything from Kell. I scanned the table around us, finding no one suspicious. I shook my head, the blush still evident on my cheeks. Kelly tapped my shoulder again to get my attention before pointing over at the Hufflepuff table, though more specifically, at Cedric, whose cheeks were of darker hue than mine, and upon my meeting his gaze he immediately dropped his head with an embarrassed smile that made her giggle hysterically quietly. I turned to Kelly who's face held a knowing smile.

"Told you he liked you." She said smugly with one eyebrow in an arc.

"I-guh-du-he-" I burst into yet more quiet hysteric giggles.

Throughout the entire day the others kept sending me bright yellow post-it notes written on with black marker. Sarah, Kelly and George's were off less seriousness than Fred's, and Sarah's of less degree than George's, but Kelly's were just teasing me about Cedric's note. Already today my hair had been dyed yellow with black streaks, my skin orange with black streaks, like a tiger, my cauldron had exploded in my face leaving me stained with green on my face and my clothes transformed into a magenta suit with peacock feathers sprouting from it, and apparently Fred, George, Sarah, Kelly and I were the only ones who could see the changes. I stopped dead in my tracks as I rounded the corner to see hundreds of little yellow pot-its running the length of the corridor ahead of me. I turned back the way I came, only to see more of the dastardly notes. I turned to my left and saw a free hallway and rushed down it, opting to take the long way back to the Common Room. Hurrying down the hallway I turned a corner, only to come face to face with a big wooden door. Taking a chance I closed my eyes and pulled the door open, holding my breath for no more post-it notes when a loud chorus met my ears, startling me to open my eyes.

"Happy Birthday!" The others were standing in a semi circle in front of the door, behind them was a long buffet table with a white tablecloth draped over it. The Entire thing was full of presents on both sides, with a large, three tier white and blue rimmed cake with a number one and number four candle accompanied by a plastic bride and groom figure, both the bride and groom adorned with a painted mop of blonde hair. The entire room was draped with streamers, and balloons rained down from the roof as they were released from the net that had held them to it.

"Wow…thanks guys! This almost makes up for the fact that I know look like a tiger that it's face farted on and her hair inverted."

* * *

><p>(AN): Hope you liked this chapter, it was really fun to write!


	34. To a Brilliant year!

(A/N): Hey Guys! Its the last chapter of First Year! How exciting is that? So, anyway, the previous chapters were set back in September, and this one is set in late June, the end of the school year. For those of you who wanted more Oliver, voila! I hope you like it!

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

><p>Sarah<p>

I sighed as I brushed my teeth quickly, rinsing out both my toothbrush and my mouth before throwing it into my trunk. I ran my hairbrush through my knotted, waist-length hair before pulling it back into a ponytail with my usual hair-tie. Throwing my brush in on top, I made sure I had every last one of my things before pushing the lid closed and latching it shut. I made sure Carl was in his cage before latching that too and setting it on my trunk. I jogged down the stairs to breakfast in my blue denim shorts and light blue-grey spaghetti strap top that Kelly had set out the night before (don't judge me, she forced me to wear it!), with my pair of black ballet flats. As I entered the hall I headed straight for the Gryffindor table. Only a dozen or two seats from my friends, a student stood up in front of me, blocking my path.

"Why, it's a beautiful morning isn't it?" I smiled and scowled at the same time as I recognized the voice of the boy in front of me, lifting my head to look him in the face.

"Yeah, it's a pity we have to leave Oliver." I replied, twisting on my ankle to glance out the large windows to my side.

"In a hurry Sarah?" He asked with a cocky grin, his arms crossed over his chest, his head angled slightly down and to the side to he could see her better.

"Yes actually. I have to get over to my friends and have breakfast before it all disappears."

"Oh please, there's still like an hour till breakfast ends, and I doubt your friends are going to eat it all before then." I grinned at him before glancing over his shoulder at my friends.

"Obviously you've never seen Kelly and George around Bacon and Pancakes then." I said, entirely serious though it did elicit a laugh from him.

"Sarah! Hurry up or all the foods gonna be gone by the time you get here!" Nikki called down the table to me, pointing at Kelly, Fred and George who were all shoveling food into their mouths.

"Huh, guess you were right." Oliver muttered, staring down the table at them, surprised.

"Yeah…well, I better go. Bye!" I murmured before rushing the table and sliding onto the bench next to Nikki, stealing the bacon plate from Kelly, ignoring the growl she directed at me and forked some onto my plate before returning it and grabbing the spaghetti bowl. That's right, we have spaghetti for breakfast at Hogwarts! I scooped some onto my bacon and started eating, quickly but neatly. After we finished eating we talked for half an hour before Nikki, Kelly and I went for a run around the lake like we did every morning after breakfast.

"So….we saw you talking to Oliver earlier. What was that about?" Kelly asked slyly, her eyebrow raised, her mouth curved into a grin.

"Nothing much." I said shrugging, and it was true. "We only talked about what a beautiful day it was and George and yours eating habits." Kelly refused to blush, fixing me with a glare.

"Alright, but if I found out that you're hiding anything from me…" She trailed off, her eyebrow raised in a sinister, threatening expression.

"I swear, I swear! Geez Louise!" Finishing our run, we trekked back to the Entrance Hall to meet up with the others. Soon after we got there we were all directed to start making our way down to Hogsmeade station by an unusually happy Mcgonagall.

"I think it's because we won the House cup this year." I speculated on the subject, looking back to Mcgonagall as she walked slower than usual behind the group.

"Either that or she got la-" I clamped my hand over his mouth and glared at him with a shudder.

"Never say that kind of thing about teachers."

"Ha, you can talk. Remember that time you said Ms. Daws and Mr. Cav were having an affair?" I shuddered again at Sarah's statement.

"Yeah, and I still feel sick for saying it. Then again, why did they always go everywhere with just each other?" Nikki and Sarah rolled their eyes while Cedric and the Twins looked confused, but let it go. We reached the station and boarded the Hogwarts Express, searching for a free compartment. About halfway down we found an empty carriage and filed in. We sat comfortably in the compartment, talking loudly, often repeating each other as we waited for the other students to board and for the long journey back to London. I sat cross-legged on the seat as the train whistled for the last time and set off towards home.

"To a brilliant year!" I toasted, lifting up a red liquorice wand as a wineglass.

"To a brilliant year!" They chorused, raising their own various treats we had bought from the trolley lady not so long ago.

Kelly

As the train rolled to a stop we all stood and hugged each other tightly.

"No offense, but why are we doing this now instead of on the platform?" Fred asked as I squeezed him tightly around the middle.

"Do you really want your mother to ask who the girl your hugging is?" Fred shook his head vigorously as I released him.

"No, but you will meet her." I smiled and moved onto Cedric.

"Bye-bye boo!" I said, hugging him tightly around the shoulders, using the nickname Sarah and I had come up with for him that we knew he hated.

"Bye smelly!" He retorted, causing me to grin. He was learning!

"Bye Georgie! Have a great summer!" I said before hugging him tightly. "Promise you'll write?" I whispered into his shoulder.

"I will." He chuckled quietly into my hair.

"And make Fred write. Or, at least _try_ to." I felt him smile into my shoulder through my hair and thin plum colored t-shirt.

"I'll try." I pulled away from him as the others finished hugging, Nikki and Cedric and George and I being the last ones to separate. As we jumped out of the train we grabbed our trunks and put them onto trolley's. As Sarah, Nikki and I started wheeling them away, Fred and George grabbed our shoulders, waving to Cedric as he left us to them with a large grin on his face. When we stopped being dragged we were in front of a large crowd of red heads that could only be the Weasley family.

"Fred, George!" Molly cried, throwing herself at them and claiming them in a bear hug that could put mine to shame any day. Hell, she could probably beat an anaconda in a squeezing competition. "Oh hello. Who are your new friends?" She asked the twins, staring down at us as Ron turned up.

"I'm Sarah McIntosh." Sarah said with a large smile aimed at the older woman.

"And my names Nikki Moyle." Nikki said with an equally large grin.

"I'm Kelly Martin. The Twins have told us a lot about you, it's an honor for us to finally meet you." Ms. Weasley glanced over at Fred and George with a smile.

"All good things, I hope?" We grinned and agreed while the Twins breathed a sigh of relief. "Good, good." She said before looking as if she had just remembered something she was desperately trying to remember. "Oh boys, look who made it!" She exclaimed before gesturing back to a young man with so many freckles they looked like a tan, his red hair flowing in shin length curls, stubble around his mouth and nose. This man could only be Charlie Weasley.

"Charlie! Blimey heck, what are you doing here?" George exclaimed, surprised to see his older brother.

"Yeah, we thought you were Romania studying dragons!" Fred continued, staring at him in amazement.

"I was, but since I'm still only a junior, they let me come home for a few weeks in the summer because that's when the dragons are at their meanest." Charlie explained with a wondrous grin.

"Oh my, isn't it time for you three to find your parents?" Sarah, Nikki and I nodded an affirmative and said our goodbyes, only to turn and come face to face with Julian.

"Julian!" We exclaimed, hugging him around the waist at the same time.

"Good to see you again girls!" He replied with a bright smile. "Well, we better get going." He announced, letting us wave to the Weasley's before starting to leave.

"Oh there you are, I thought I'd never find you!" Candice called as she ran up in front of us, looking slightly out of breath.

"Candice!" I exclaimed, hugging her tightly around the middle.

"Oof! It's good to see you too Kell, but do you think you could bruising my internal organs with your love?" I released her quickly, watching sorrily as she rubbed her stomach where I had hugged her.

"Come on, its time to go home." Julian said, ushering us back to the car.

"So, did you have a good time at Hogwarts?"

* * *

><p>(AN): Hope you guys have liked the story so far! If you have, or even if you haven't, please review!


	35. Going back to Hogwarts

(A/N): H-hey guys! I know it's been a really, really long time since I updated last, but I have reasons. My god, do I have reasons. I have been really busy. Both at school, at home, and with my other stories. Some pretty big things have happened since I saw you last, and I'm going to share with you the biggest.

I hereby dedicate this chapter to Nikki, because she has been home schooled. That's right, Nikki has gone from my life! *god I'm such a drama queen*.

I've actually been reading the Mortal Instruments series for the past two or three days, and I'm on the fourth book now. Now, I can say, wholeheartedly in fact, that this is perhaps the best book series I have ever read. Seriously guys. Seriously.

I hope you all had a good Christmas and I wish you a happy New Year.

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the countless OC's I flaunt as if they were jewelry.

* * *

><p>Sarah<p>

I grinned as Nikki ran past the door to my room, still rushing around to pack her trunk before we had to leave for school.

"Almost done Nikki?" I heard Kelly call calmly from the hallway.

"Nowhere bloody near!" She cried as she sped past my room again, pulling at her hair anxiously.

"Want some help? I just have to pack my hairbrush and toothbrush." Kelly called from the bathroom as she dragged the brush through her hair before pulling it back into a ponytail with two chin-length bangs and her usual straight fringe that reached to just under her eyebrows. Not much had changed over the summer, but Kelly had decided to dye her hair bright red, which actually managed to suit her rather well. I had had my hair cut, and now it was only down to the bottom of my ribs instead of my waist.

"No, I can do it." Nikki replied, not even sounding convinced herself of this.

"Okay…" Kelly said unsurely, closing the lid of her trunk before walking into my room, sitting on the floor next to my bed to wait for Nikki to finish packing. "Think we're going to miss the train?" She asked me as Nikki started chucking clothes around, trying to find something in the other room.

"Probably." I replied, watching her calmly as Scuba strutted into the room before crawling between Kelly's legs to rest in her lap, her hand rubbing across her head absent mindedly as we watched Nikki rush through the house. Candice soon joined us with her tuxedo cat, Miss Kitty Fantastico. She had bought Miss Kitty, Missy for short, after Jules had finally pissed her off enough to the point of getting a pet to avoid spending time with him. We had spent the entire summer holidays with Candice, in between sending letters to The Twins and Cedric of course, and Kelly sent a few to Tyler that he replied to. She was a rather unusual, but ultimately fun person to hang out with. Being four years older than Kelly and just over three years older than Nikki and I (we were both older than Kelly by a few months, but none enough to matter), she would have been a good person to talk about boy problems with, if she had ever had any of her own. Candice had had two boyfriends, one in year seven, named Hayden, who was sweet kind and caring, had giving Candice her first kiss before Kelly had poked him in the eye. Long story short, they broke up after the Martin family moved away. Candice's second boyfriend, wasn't exactly a boyfriend. He kept bugging her, asking her out over and over before she finally gave up and said yes to him. She broke up with him a day later. So, she was worse of than Nikki, but better off than both Kelly and I. Over the holidays, Candice had told us all about meeting Charlie Weasley in the Quidditch shop, and had been blushing the entire time. I think it's time to assume that the Martin women have a thing for red-heads. Either that or Weasley men. Then again, if it was red-heads, why hadn't she ever had a crush on my brother, Adam?

"Kelly, tell me straight. Did you ever have a crush on Adam?" She turned to look at me over her shoulder, her eyes filled with confusion.

"Adam? Adam who?" I rolled my eyes in exasperation. How many Adams did we know?

"My brother Adam!" A look of disgust immediately crossed her face at my exclamation.

"Ewww! God no!" I couldn't help smiling at her reaction. Adam and Kelly had considered each other rivals of sorts. Academically, I mean. In sports, they both sucked the big one, though Adam could actually play tennis.

"Girls, are you ready yet?" Jules called down the hall from the kitchen, Nikki answering his question by sprinting out of her bedroom and across the hall into the bathroom we shared. You would have thought, that with four girls in the house, that the bathroom would be highly disputed territory, but we all managed to get along fine. Then again, that might have been because after the third fight we had had over the bathroom, Jules had been fed up, and had simply snapped his fingers, and the bathroom was now much like one of the bathrooms at Hogwarts. Along one wall, there was the sinks. Between each sink was a thick privacy divider. Nikki's sink was against the wall, but had a privacy divider on the wall side as well, same with Candice's, which was pressed up against the other wall. Nikki's first divider was black, the second yellow, mine yellow first, and then black. Kelly, whose sink was next to mine, had red and then gold, and Candice, belonging to none of the four Hogwarts houses, her first divider was split into quarters, the top two blue and bronze, the bottom squares canary yellow and black. Her second divider was split the same way, but this time the top squares were gold and scarlet, the bottom two emerald green and silver. Hanging above each sink was a banner, each pertaining to our interests. The background of mine was yellow, everything else in black. Flying freely across the silk banner was a figure, clearly female, flying a broom towards the goals, which were defended by another figure on a broom, this one clearly male. The first figure, the female, scored the goal and fly off a little way before turning back to the defending male and blowing him a kiss. Nikki and Kelly, who had helped Jules design the banner, had told me that the figures were Oliver and I. Pfft! As if I would blow him a kiss during a match! Nikki stopped in the middle of the hallway, yanking at her hair, looking thoughtfully at the ceiling.

"Okay. I think I'm done." Nikki turned to face us slowly as she did this, as if waiting for something she was going to forget to jump out at her.

"Finally!" Kelly exclaimed boredly, rising from the floor slowly as to not startle Scuba. "Come one Scuba, it's time to go!" She cooed at him as she tried to shove him into a cage as he stubbornly refused to yield. Candice rolled her eyes and walked over to Kelly and Scuba, patting him once on the head before he suddenly fell asleep.

"What-?"

"Don't worry, he's perfectly safe. He'll wake up as soon as you get to Hogwarts." Candice glanced at Kelly, a strange look in her eye before she pulled her into a sudden, tight hug. "I'm going to miss you!" She let Kelly go quickly and spun around, catching everyone off guard by crushing Nikki and I into a tight hug at the same time. She let us go quickly and walked us out to the car where Jules was waiting, sipping a cup of black coffee.

"Black like his soul." Candice grumbled as she saw the cup. Nikki and I climbed into the backseat, waiting awkwardly while they talked.

"I'm going to miss you too you know." Kelly murmured quietly against Candice's shoulder.

"Don't get into too much trouble." She looked past Kelly to stare at Nikki and I sternly. "Any of you." As they pulled away from each other, Kelly sliding into the backseat, Candice closing it softly behind her, I thought I saw the sharp gleam of a single tear on Candice's cheek, but by the time I looked back it was gone. Jules slid the key into the ignition and idled for a second. I saw Candice lean in to Kelly through the window, whisper something with a wide grin on her face before she pulled back with a chuckle. I caught a glimpse of Kelly's face, shock and embarrassment blossoming there before she composed herself.

"Maybe I will." I heard her say, and glanced at Nikki before Jules blinked us to Kings Cross Station, Candice suddenly gone, replaced by complete strangers, some muggles, some wizards. We made our way into the station after we had hugged Julian goodbye and headed for Platform 9 ¾. Glancing around to make sure no one was watching us, we ran through the barrier and gasped in unison at the view before us. The platform was teeming with witches and wizards, both young and old, and the majestic Hogwarts Express stretching out in front of us. Rushing for the train, we loaded on our cargo, Kelly carrying only Scuba in his cage, still fast asleep. Making our way through the crowded corridor of the train, we made our way to the first available carriage and made ourselves comfortable.

"Maybe you'll what?" I asked suddenly, staring over at Kelly from where I sat across from her.

"Hmm?" She said, glancing up, clearly distracted by her fussing over Scuba.

"What did Candice say to you? Before we left I mean?" Just as she opened her mouth to reply, the cabin door slid open and Fred and George entered, identical mischievous grins etched on their faces.

"Morning all!" They exclaimed as they entered the room, not noticing, like Nikki and I had, that Kelly was now blushing profusely. Ah, I thought, it must have something to do with George.

"I hope you don't mind, but mum is forcing to help our little sister, Ginny, to '_adjust_'." Little Ginny, slightly shorter than Nikki, with her flaming red hair and freckles, shuffled into the cabin, an embarrassed look on her face.

"I hope I'm not intruding-" Ginny was quickly cut off by all three of us girls who cried out in unison.

"Not at all!" A smile burst onto her face and she crept into the room carefully, sitting down on the seat next to Nikki, who was possibly the best person for her to choose to sit next to, seeing as she was usually the one with the most friends out of the three of us.

"T-thank you!" She seemed a little startled, but happy. "I like your hair by the way." She said, gesturing to Kelly. The Twins spun around quickly, their eyes widening at the sight of Kelly's bright red hair.

"Blimey!" Fred cried.

"I think it looks nice. It suits you!" Kelly smiled, murmuring a thank you even as her face heated into a dark blush. Out of the corner of my eye, I say George blush as soon as Kelly had looked away, smiling across the cabin at Ginny. So, if that was any sign, he did like her back.

Now I just had to get them to admit it.

* * *

><p>(AN): I'm going to be writing a story with all of my OC's in it soon, and I'm thinking, that if all the people who would be interested in reading that could send me a private message or include it in their review saying they would like to, I could either send it out to you all via private messaging or create a face book page for it and post it there, or maybe post it on my tumblr page, the address to which is on my profile page. Good luck to you all!


	36. Sabotage

(A/N): Hey guys! So, for all of you who requested more Fred or George POV'd chapters, here's one for you. Okay, so this is set back in March of the first year, because I realised that I forgot to write in my own birthday, but not Nikki or Sarah's so...here that is. I have to say that I am so, so, so sorry that I haven't updated in so long but I've been really really busy! I now have nineteen other stories, sixteen of which need updating regularly. So, I have a new Tumblr, the address of which is on my profile! The song Kelly sings in this chapter is Better than Revenge by Taylor Swift!

Disclaimer: I own nothing but myself and the semi-plot.

* * *

><p>George<p>

Kelly's birthday had been harder to plan than both Nikki and Sarah's, mainly because we knew she wouldn't fall for us forgetting, seeing as how often she mentioned it, and if we tried to prank her all day long, like we had Nikki, she would kill us. So, we started planning for her birthday party the week before, so February 29th (damn leap years). Today was the day, and all we were waiting on was Kelly now.

"Hmm, maybe we should go see what's keeping her." Nikki suggested worriedly as she glanced around the Hall for her friend.

"Yeah, maybe she got stuck on the stairs again." Sarah said, standing from her seat at the Gryffindor table. Fred and I soon followed behind Nikki, heading up to the Gryffindor tower.

"Well, she's not on the stairs, at least." Fred said as we reached the Gryffindor common room.

"Password?" The fat lady asked, smiling down at us.

"Gobbledegook." Nikki and Sarah shook their heads lightly as the portrait swung open, letting us enter the warm, empty common room. Fred and I grabbed our brooms from our room and stood next to Sarah and Nikki at the bottom of the stairs.

"Well, let's hope this works." I muttered, slinging a leg over the side of my broom before kicking off, hovering in the air, just above the ground. Nikki and Sarah ran up the stairs with Fred and I following in the air, the stairs thankfully not turning into a slide this time. Sarah paused before knocking, her hand hovering in the air in front of the door before she pressed her ear up against the wood of the door.

"Do you hear that?" She asked Nikki, who pressed her head against the door also.

"Haha, I guess she's awake then." Listening closer, I could hear the faint rhythm of a song unknown to me, through the thick wood of the door. Sarah knocked on the door heavily, and a thump echoed from the room behind, before a muffled squeal rang out.

"Hang on!" A voice shouted, clearly Kelly's, from the other side of the door before the door swung open, allowing Fred and I to fly in, and Sarah and Nikki to walk in. The music was louder in here, playing from a small radio in the corner of the room. The song changed as we stood there, to a faster beat. I heard Nikki whisper something under her breath as she stared at the radio before Kelly walked into view. She wore only a pair of short grey sweat shorts, a short light pink tank top that showed off a strip of her stomach above the shorts and a pair of pink wool knit socks. She was dancing, and not well, I must add.

"Morning!" She exclaimed as she skipped past us cheerfully.

"Morning." I said, blushing slightly as I tried not to stare at her bare skin.

"Happy birthday." Nikki and Sarah said in unison, flinging themselves down on Kelly's bed as she walked towards a door in the wall next to it.

"Be back in a minute." She said before pulling the door open and shutting it behind her.

"What's she doing?" Fred asked, staring after her.

"That's her closet. Trust me, and never go inside. You _will_ get lost in there." I raised an eyebrow but shrugged, they probably knew that fact more than I did, seeing as they were probably dragged in there all the time by Kelly.

Less than five minutes later, she exited the closet, now fully dressed, her makeup done, but her hair not ready.

"You know, I always thought your hair was straight." Fred said, causing me to look closer, now noticing that Kelly's hair, now down to just over her shoulders, was curly.

"Nah, I have to straighten it, otherwise it's unmanageable." She informed us before pointing her wand at her hair, whispering a spell, a shower of white glitter landing on her hair, causing it to shimmer for a second before it instantly was straightened. "There, perfect." She was wearing a pair of tight black skinny jeans, a white tank top under an unzipped black hooded jacket and knee-high black converses with white laces. Around her waist was a shiny black and white chequered belt and on her head a black and white pinstriped fedora with white skulls painted on the side. Her hair was now in a messy red bun, pinned up with black clips, showing off her silver hoop earrings. She was wearing light pink lipstick and black mascara and liquid eyeliner, complimented by the shimmering silver eye shadow she wore and her nails painted with a metallic green polish that brought out her fern green eyes. Around her wrist, I could see an old-fashioned watch peeking out from behind the cuff of her jacket.

"I think this is the first time I've ever seen you in skinny jeans." Sarah stated, watching her carefully as she stood up from the bed.

"So, what do you guys have planned for today?" She asked us collectively, one eyebrow raised.

"Oh nothing much, just kidnapping you." I answered with a calm smile on my face.

"Oh, okay." Her eyebrows furrowed suddenly before she started to turn around. "What-?" She started to ask before I picked her up, swinging her over my shoulder and started walking. "What are you doing?" She asked worriedly, her hands gripping the sides of my t-shirt as I carried her down the stairs. "You do know I get motion sickness don't you?" I snorted and shook my head.

"They already told us you don't get motion sick." Fred said from his position net to me, a smirk on his face that would terrify most people.

"I do if I'm upside down." She grumbled, finally letting go of my sides and crossing her arms, glaring at Sarah and Nikki from where they walked behind us, wide smiles on their faces.

"Don't worry, we'll be there soon." I told her reassuringly, something I wasn't supposed to do. At the same time, Fred, Nikki and Sarah's hands all made contact with my body, almost making me drop Kelly on her head from the shock of it.

"Hey!" Kelly shouted, making them all freeze. "Don't hit the mule!" I looked at her over my shoulder.

"Mule?" I asked, an eyebrow raised at her.

"Yeah, you carry things and you're an ass." She explained, leaving Nikki and Sarah to burst into quiet peels of laughter. To make a point that her comments were unneeded, I stopped for a second and jumped lightly, making her scrabble to cling onto me, her fingers bunched in my shirt as she released a quiet shriek.

"Stop that." I said as her fingers scratched at my sides.

"Stop what?" She asked curiously, a hint of mischief in her voice.

"Uh oh." Was all I had time to say before she started tickling my sides with her fingertips, my squirming to try and get out of the doing nothing to deter her. Finally letting her go, Fred, Nikki and Sarah already halfway down the corridor ahead of us, out of earshot for sure.

"Cowardous bastards." I muttered, trying to dodge Kelly as she leapt at me, landing a hard slap to my cheek. "Ow!" I cried in pain, rubbing my cheek, wincing as I did.

"Yeah, that's what you get for kidnapping me." She growled, her arms crossed over her chest, glaring after Fred, Nikki and Sarah.

"Hey! Come back you cowards!" I cried after them in vain as they turned the corner at the end of the long corridor. "If you promise not to slap me again, I'll tell you where they're going." I suggested hopefully before she smirked at me.

"The Room of Requirement." She said, still smirking at me evilly.

"Please don't hurt me." I squeaked, shrinking back slightly as she laughed at me.

"I won't. Besides, you've already been punished enough." She said with a smile as we set off down the corridor towards the Room of Requirement.

"So how'd you know where we were taking you?" She turned to me with an upraised eyebrow before looking up and down in 'you really aren't that stupid, right?' look.

"Where else would we hold a party?" I considered her question for a few seconds before shrugging, letting the subject drop.

"So what are you going to do when you get to them?" She turned and gave me a smile that unconsciously made me grin back at her mischievously.

"I think….I think they're about to get a nasty shock, because…" She paused for a second, looking around before grinning and skipping in a circle around me before singing, "'cos there's nothing I do better than revenge!" I smiled at the back of her head as she skipped in front of me. That was the first time she's let her guard down enough to sing in front of Fred or I. She hates singing in public, because she thinks she's no good. She's not that bad. Well, okay, it doesn't sound like Celine Dion or Christina Aguilera, but it's not as bad Ron's singing. (He sings all the time in the shower, honestly, I don't know how the boys in his dorm put up with him!). As we approached the entrance to the Room of Requirement, Kelly paused to place her index finger across her lips before making the last few steps dramatically stealthily. As she reached her hand towards the door, I was about to relax slightly, but upon scanning the area, I shot straight again, just happening to look up and notice the white plastic bucket teetering on the edge of the ledge above the door, a rope attached to its metal handle. Racing forward, I grabbed Kelly by the waist and dragged her out of the way, one hand covering her mouth, narrowly avoiding the thick, bubble gum blue paint that spilled from the bucket as it swung towards where she had been standing. Releasing her, I pulled my wand from the back pocket of my jeans and aimed it at the sticky, slippery blue mess of paint that coated the corridor floor.

"Scourgify." I muttered, the paint zooming into the air and back into the bucket.

"Oh, they are _so_ going to get it." She growled, a scowl carved into her features as she stared at the now full bucket of paint. The scowl dropped suddenly, replaced by a triumphant yet evil smirk. She pulled her wand out of her pocket and whispered a series of spells before slipping the wand away again. A few seconds later a series of items floated into view and landed silently on the ground by her feet. I recognized them as a full bag of sugar, a full bag of flour, a bottle of honey, a packet of Droobles best blowing gum and a wooden spoon. She smiled at me mischievously and held her index finger to her lips again and I nodded in response. She quietly opened the newly arrived items and poured them in one by one before she got to the packet of Droobles. Opening the packet, she stuck one after the other in her mouth, chewing them until they were soft before throwing them in the bucket of paint with the rest of them. Finally, when she was done, she cast two spells on the bucket of sticky goop.

"Durant in ligula." She whispered, the goop in the bucket changing colour and texture until it looked like normal paint, except with a shiny sheen on the surface. "Geminio, Geminio." Two new identical buckets of paint appeared next to the first and Kelly grinned. She nudged me into position behind where the door to the Room of Requirement would be if they were open.

"Wingardium Leviosa." She whispered, levitating the buckets into the air directly above the doorway. Then she turned the wand on herself and whispered a spell I had yet to learn and her skin turned the same blue as the paint, a smirk painted on her face as she acted out the last phase of her plan, a rather loud, completely real sounded scream of frustration and indignation as if she had actually just been hit with the paint that the others had set up for her earlier. Fred, Sarah and Nikki all exited the Room of Requirement, chuckling as they saw Kelly before her frown turned into a triumphant and ultimately evil smirk. Too late did they realize their mistake, for the three identical buckets of goop dropped their contents onto their targets before falling to the ground. They were in complete shock, the blue goop dripping down their body's slowly before a quiet rumble of thousands of tiny cracking sounds filled the hall and the goo hardened around them, leaving them unable to move to any great degree without help. I moved out from behind the door, chuckling loudly as I took in the sight fully.

"Mmmhmmh!" Nikki mumbled furiously, trying to wriggle her way out of the hard blue goop.

"We should probably take them to the hospital wing." Kelly managed after a while of laughing, tears of mirth trailing down her cheeks as she sat on the ground.

"Yeah, probably." I agreed, looking over at her before chuckling again. "Come on you guys." I muttered, starting to lead Fred down the corridor as quickly as he could move, which was so slow I was about ready to kill everyone in Hogwarts by the time we reached the Hospital wing, Kelly behind us leading Nikki and Sarah. We pushed them onto the beds just as Madam Pompfrey bustled in, her eyes widening, her mouth a perfect 'o' her eyebrows hidden underneath her hair as they rose higher and higher.

"Ah, Mr. Weasley, have another accident?" Kelly giggled quietly as Nikki mimed killing her.

"Uh, not exactly." I said, glancing at Kelly out of the corner of my eye again with a smile.

"Well, I'll do my best." Within ten minutes we were all out of the Hospital wing, Nikki, Sarah and Fred rubbing their joints to try and get them working again.

"Well, so far, this has been my best birthday ever." Kelly said happily, walking in front of us, her chin in the air as she looked at the sky through the windows as she walked.

"Oh dear lord…"

* * *

><p>(AN): So, did you like it? I actually wrote an SUPER alternative ending to this chapter which is posted on the stories blog on Tumblr, .com/


	37. Tell Me Something I Don't Know

(A/N): Hey uh...hey guys. Now, wait until I explain to throw your shoes, pitchforks and Molotov cocktails at me, okay? I've been suffering a very severe case of writers block lately, and I'm exhausted, especially right now. I had weight training today, and my arms and legs feel like jelly. Now, I know you've been waiting for this chapter for ages, and I apologise, because I know how that feels. I must say that I've started around 8-9 book series now, and it's all getting rather hard to remember. My NAPLAN tests start in three and a half days, so I probably won't be updating around that time because my brain will have been bled dry. Another reason I haven't been updating is because I lose inspiration whenever I write anything on a computer. I write in notebooks and the like now, it's much better for me. Speaking of computers, I got a new laptop! Just thought you should know, because another reason I haven't been updating is because all of my files were on my old Ebook, which was out of charge. You may recall me saying that it has to held in a very precise place to be able to charge, yes? Well, it took me ages, but I finally got it charged enough that I could get all my files onto my new laptop, and yeah. Now, no one has been waiting for this chapter as long as my friend Nikki, who has repeatedly asked me when I would write another chapter, and she's probably the main reason I did, so you should thank her for that!

Disclaimer: I own nothing but Tyler Benjamin and the Aussie trio's story.

* * *

><p>Fred<p>

So here we are, back at Hogwarts for our fourth year. I'm kind of disappointed. I mean, I expected George and I to have been expelled by now, but sadly not. Oh well, at least I have more time to get him and Kelly together now. We hadn't seen them at all over the summer, we hadn't even heard from them other than the chain of letters we had sent each other, and Sarah, Nikki and I had agreed to try to get George and Kelly together in any way we could. Of course, this was made much more difficult than it need be by the fact that Kelly now had a boyfriend, a handsome Gryffindor by the name of Tyler Benjamin, and the fact that they were both so obviously in love with each other that they were totally oblivious about the others feelings for them.

So, here we were. George, Kelly and Cedric (we hadn't had the chance to include him in our plans yet), sitting on one side of our carriage and Nikki, Sarah and I on the other, watching Kelly and George intently while trying not to make it obvious. Kelly was sitting closest to the window, Cedric near the other with George in the middle, and she was staring out the window, silent as usual as the carriage started to roll towards the castle. Ginny had been nervous when we had pushed her towards the other first years a few minutes ago, but I wasn't nervous. I knew she'd be a Gryffindor, and that eventually she'd get used to being around so many people and being at Hogwarts.

I smiled knowingly at Sarah as Cedric and Nikki's eyes locked together and they both blushed slightly before gesturing to them with my head to get George's attention. A quick glance out the window confirmed my thoughts that we were getting close to the castle, and I got ready to stand as the carriage began to roll to a stop behind the other carriages in front of ours. As we stepped out of the carriage I saw kelly stop on the top step attached to the side and stare up at the castle, a small smile on her face before accepting George's outstretched hand and hopping down. I nudged Sarah, Nikki and Cedric to get their attention on the other two, who were still holding hands.I figured I might as well clue Cedric in on our plans to get the two together, seeing as we might need his help later on, and the little drama queen might get pissed if we leave him out for too long. He smirked slightly, and Sarah, Nikki and I grinned identical mischievous grins.

Just as we were about to call them out on it however, they dropped each others hands awkwardly, avoiding each others gaze. My eyebrows crumpled in the middle, confused for a minute before I saw just who was walking towards us. Tyler Benjamin, Kelly's - boyfriend? I raised a eyebrow slightly as I realised she had never really told us whether he was her boyfriend or not. As he approached, a wide grin spread across her face, and when he was close enough, he stopped in front of her and bowed. "Mademoiselle." He greeted with a small smile, pulling her hand from her side gently before moving it close to his face, laying a small kiss on the back of her hand. George rolled his eyes looking slightly disgruntled before speeding up slightly to catch up to us as Kelly let out a quiet giggle at her boyfriends (?) antics.

Nikki was whispering to Cedric as we finally reached the Great Hall, probably filling him on our plan without George noticing. Speaking of George, he was walking next to me, slightly preoccupied by watching the couple walking a little further behind us. I moved forward slightly, out of George's hearing range, to ask the girls - and Cedric- about Kelly and Tyler. "So...did I like miss the memo or something?" I whispered, glancing back at Tyler and Kelly so they would know who I was talking about.

"If you did, so did we. Then again, sometimes Kelly keeps secrets for pointless reasons." Sarah said, her tone suggesting that their was something behind her verdict.  
>"How so?" I asked her, one eyebrow raised in curiosity.<p>

"Well...sometimes she just likes to keep things to herself."

"Like when she had a crush on Liam?" Nikki suggested, a small, amused smile on her lips.

"Yeah. Exactly like that." Sarah rolled her eyes before glancing back at George and grinning. "Well, he's definitely go the jealousy part down."

We all turned to look at him, only to see him watching the couple behind him intently, as if waiting for a moment to run in and snatch her away.

"George won't admit he likes her unless he wants to, and he can be a goddamn stubborn mule sometimes. Just like me!" I said the last bit with a grin, trying to add some humor to the mix, as always.

We all slid into place along the Gryffindor table, the order, along the sides of the table from left to right was like this: on the side closest to the wall was Sarah, Cedric and Nikki, and on the side closest to the walkway was Tyler, Kelly, George and I. Nikki, Sarah, Cedirc and I couldn't talk to each other about the plan, what with being so close to Kelly, George and even Tyler. This didn't stop Nikki from filling Cedric in though, seeing as they were furthest away from the two, on the oppostie side of the table. We only had to wait a few minutes for the first years to shuffle in, but that was more than enough for me to get sick of the lovey-dovey crap going on down the table, imagine what George must be feeling!

As the first years finally entered the hall, Kelly cleared her throat slightly, a amused smile on her face as their hands, still interwined, dropped below the table, out of view of the other students and teachers. As Kelly turned around on the bench to watch the first years walking by and, Kelly being Kelly, sending them reassuring smiles, Tyler twirled a lock of her hair around his finger, a small smile on his lips. After all the first years passed, she tugged his hands slightly, giggling quietly, at the adoring look on his face.

I liked this guy, he was taking care of her, making her happy, but I could see it was destroying George, and it wasn't as if we were breaking them up on purpose. It was more like we were just getting them to realise their feelings, and if they acted on them then it was their choice and we would all be very happy for them - A.K.A: Ecstatic.

The sorting started, and nothing really exciting happened until Ginny was called up. It wasn't that obvious, but I could see that her legs were shaking with the nerves, and the brave face she put on hid most but not all of her nervousness. She climbed the steps and slid onto the stool carefully, a nervous smile twitching across her face as George, Sarah, kelly, Cedric, Ron and I all gave her an encouraging thumbs up. Tyler looked like he wanted to but was unsure of whether he was allowed to, so I gave him a small smile to show him he could. He gave a surprised smile back and lifted a hand in Ginny's direction to give her a thumbs up. Ginny chuckled silently as she saw us, the sorting hat being set on her head as lightly. We counted off the seconds, 5...10...20...25-

"Gryffindor!"

The Sorting hat bellowed, allowing Mcgonagall to remove it as Ginny hopped up, along with the rest of us and the Gryffindor table who were already cheering loudly. The Ravenclaw's and Hufflepuff's were laughing but cheering too. Ginny quickly made her way over to our table and sat next to me, a wide grin on her young face.

* * *

><p>(AN): Please review with any advice or feedback you may have! Also, check out my other stories on my profile, I have near thirty now!


	38. Love You Like A Love Song

(A/N): Hey Guys! This is my second chapter in as many days! Yay! So, this chapter is 2,081 words long without the authors note, so that's also a plus, but it does have a lot about Tyler and Kelly's relationship. So, if you don't like Tyler, or the idea of those two together, you may want to look away now. Also, I've been listening to certain songs while writing these past two chapters and that's why they're named like they are. I hope you like this chapter, and please review!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except Tyler Benjamin.

* * *

><p>Kelly<p>

As the sorting ended, Dumbledore stood from his chair in the middle of the high table, and the entire room fell silent once more.

"Dig in." He said quietly, a small amused smile on his face, his blue eyes scanning the room from above his half-moon spectacles. Food appeared on the golden plates set in front of us, and the large jugs nearby were full of refreshments. Tyler grinned at me as I turned around, and I blushed profusely before returning the smile. We released each others hands so we could eat, and as I went to take my first bite of the delicious stew I had decided upon, he nudged my elbow lightly, knocking my spoon slightly out of the way. I turned and faux glared at him, both of us wearing small smiles. I waggled a finger in his direction before finally eating the spoonful of stew. He shook his head lightly, still smiling, before scooping something onto his plate- bacon? Where did he find bacon?

"Where'd you get the bacon?" I asked him suspiciously, causing him to laugh at my tone before pointing to the plate of bacon sitting directly in front of him. I lightly smacked my forehead with the palm of my hand before scooping some bacon into my stew as well. Across the table, I could see Sarah scooping piles upon piles of spaghetti onto her plate, quietly humming to herself, and Nikki's plate had sausages, mash potato and gravy spilled across it, but she was only half focused on eating, instead talking quietly- practically whispering- to Cedric, who was seated next to her. Looking down my side of the table, Fred was eating his slices of pork roast quickly but neatly, one eye trained on George, who was next to me. Glancing at him, I could see he was eating his steak and potatoes a lot slower than normal, and upon looking at his face, I met those beatiful eyes that were currently trained on me. Before I even had time to blush, a flash of movement in the corner of my vision made me spin around. I chuckled quietly before slapping the back of Tyler's hand lightly as he tried to take some of the bacon from my plate.

"Sorry love, but those greedy bastards further down took all our bacon." He said quietly, gesturing to the people seated further down the table. I stifled a laugh as I saw that he was referring to Ron and Harry. "You do know that there's another plate behind that one right?" He spun around, eyes settling eagerly on the other plate of bacon. "Well, well, well, I gues I won't have to steal any more of your food now will I?" He said with a wink, reaching across the table for the other plate of bacon. I giggled quietly before taking a sip of the apple juice I had earlier poured into my goblet. I ate another spoonful of my delicious bacon-y stew before scanning my friends.

Nikki and Cedric where talking passionately, well, more Cedric was doing the talking considering Nikki was laughing too hard to be talking any time soon. Sarah was making faces at Fred, who was cracking up because of this and thus finding it hard to eat. I didn't dare lookg at George again, in fear of finding him looking at me again. I turned back to my food, a little sadder than I had been. Only a few seconds later, I felt something warm clasp my hand, and I looked over to see Tyler's hand covering mine. Glancing up at his face, I saw him looking down at me with concern and care in his eyes and I smiled up at him weakly. "I'm fine" I mouthed, and he looked sceptical but slowly turned around anyway, probably knowing that I didn't want to talk about it. Nonetheless, neither of us ate another bite from our plates until dessert came. He still didn't let go of my hand, and I was glad for it. Even though we hadn't known each other that long, Tyler knew me extremely well. Not as well as the girls, but with him being less accustomed to me, I think he saw more than they did, and sometimes that could be a bad thing, especially if he saw the fact that I flushed every time George looked at me, or that I sometimes couldn't take my eyes off him. I liked George, but I also liked Tyler, a lot. He made me laugh, he was kind, he understood me...what more could a girl want?

I scooped some icecream into my bowl and grinned as Tyler did the same. I reached for the chocolate sauce, and Tyler moved, mirroring my movements. I paused and grinned at him, struggling not to laugh. He shrugged before grabbing the chocolate sauce and handing it to me. I accepted the bottle, blushing slightly as our hands brushed, before squirting some of the sauce over my ice cream, handing it to Tyler while waiting for the sauce to run into all the places it should be. I locked eyes with Tye and giggled for no reason, listening to his deeper yet not too deep chuckle echoing mine. It was hard to pick anything up, seeing as my right hand, my writing hand, was holding Tye's, but I shrugged it off and scooped some of the icecream and chocoalte sauce onto my spoon before raising it towards my mouth. I narrowed my eyes at Tye as he mimicked me, a amused smile painted on my lips as the spoon in his hand wobbled just like it had done with me. Not only was my prominent hand, my right one, in his hand, he was holding my hand with his prominent hand, his left. We were both trying not to laugh as the spoons wobbled in our fingers, and it soon became a sort of race; who could get their spoon of icecream to their mouths before the other, and without dropping it.

"Crap." I giggled quietly as Tyler cussed, the reason being that he had slopped his spoonful down his shirt. I lifted the icecream to my mouth in one swift movement and ate it neatly. I handed him the napkin from by his plate, a small smirk on my face, smothering peels of laughter with my hand. He attempted to wipe his shirt clean, but it was still slightly stained. "Just use magic to get it off when you get back to the Common Room." I suggested, shrugging lightly as I watched him attempt to scrub the chocolate off his front. He looked up, seemingly startled, before looking back down.  
>"Sorry. Forgot where I was for a minute there." I nodded in understanding and took the napkin from him, folding it in half before placing it back on the table.<br>"Happens to me all the time." I told him, squeezing his hand reassuringly. His eyes met mine and we stared at each other for a second before bursting out laughing, my cheeks flushing slightly. I saw Fred staring at us and I quelled my laughter, not quite being able to wipe the grin off my face.  
>"What?" He met my eyes for a second, as if realising that I had seen him before he shrugged.<br>"Just wanted to know what you were laughing so hard about." I shared a glance with Tyler before turning back to Fred.  
>"I don't really know. That just sort of happens sometimes." Fred looked kind of sceptical...or perhaps it was confusion?<p>

Suddenly, all the food disappeared from the plates, and the prefects stood to lead the students to their dormitories. We waited a minute or two before standing and following the rest of the crowd, not wanting to get stuck in the crush of people. I kept my right hand interwined with Tye's, and we walked behind the others again, but not too far behind the others. I clenched my hand around Tyler's tighter as we climbed the stairs, but he didn't seem to mind. He kept squeezing my hand reassuringly, and talking to try and take my mind off how high up we were. By the time we reached the common room he had me laughing quietly, something I would never have normally done at this height. When we reached the portrait, we waited for the people in front to say the password.  
>"Pisces." One of them said, and I giggled quietly. "Just like you." Tyler murmured before tapping me on the end of the nose with his fingertip to enunciate his point. I giggled again, my face growing warm as we entered the common room. My blush deepened a whole lot more whe someone cat-called as they saw Tye and I holding hands, so we dropped each others hand quickly so no one else could see them. We shared a secretive sort of smile as we did so though, so it wasn't awkward. We, Nikki, Sarah, Cedric, Fred, George, Tye and I, immediately went over to the empty sofa and the two love seats in the corner, seeing as they were the only seats left. Sarah, Fred and George were sitting on the main sofa while Tye and I took one of the love seats, so Nikki and Cedric were forced to take the other one.<p>

After spending so much time with me, he didn't really find it unusual that Nikki, Sarah and Cedric were allowed in the Gryffindor common room, even though they were all Hufflepuffs, and the other Gryffindor's were well used to their presence by now.

About twenty minutes later, exhaustion started catching up to us, so we slowly went to bed. First to go was Nikki and Cedric, who were practically wobbling because they were so tired, and Sarah went with them so they wouldn't fall off the side of the stairs on their way back, and so that she wouldn't have to go alone. Next was Fred, who almost dragged a reluctant looking George up the stairs. What was that about? My eyebrows crumpled together in the middle, and I heard Tye chuckle at my face. "What's so serious love?" I giggled quietly, though there was really no need seeing as almost everyone had gone to sleep long ago, and the common room was now very nearly empty. He pulled me to his side with the arm that had been resting behind me on the couch, wrapping both arms around me. I smiled as he rested his chin on top of my head, blushing slightly. His fingertips brushed my spine and he chuckled as I looked up at him. His eyes met mine and I smiled, blush gone, before sitting up once again, pulling out of his warm embrace enough so that I could look him in the eye. "Nothing, just thinking." He smiled as he brushed a lock of hair out of my face, his eyes staring down at me, adoration in them. I blushed again, even harder as I heard him chuckle quietly. I yawned widely, definitely ruining the moment, and he chuckled louder. "Tired?" He asked mockingly, grinning down at me.  
>"How are you not?" I asked quietly, struggling against another yawn.<br>"I guess I'm just hyper from the chocolate sauce I almost had." I giggled tiredly, yawning again. "Better get you to bed then sweetheart." He said, standing up before gently pulling me of the couch. He helped me stumble over to the stairs before drawing me into his arms again for a tight yet comfortable hug. He kissed me lightly on the forehead before letting me go and pushing me lightly towards the stairs. I stopped a few stairs up and looked back at him, still standing their.  
>"Goodnight." I said quietly, a small, tired smile on my lips. He returned the smile and waved slowly.<br>"Night." I turned and went up the rest of the stairs, pushing the door open quietly before slipping through the crack. I struggled into my clothes exhaustedly, glad that the next day was only a Sunday, and not a Monday. I climbed into my bed and pulled the covers up to my ears before slowly drifting off to sleep, dreaming about pop-tarts and aliens.

* * *

><p>(AN): Also, I've been having to use notepad instead of microsoft word because my Word won't let me write or edit anything, and notepad doesn't have word check or word count, so...yeah. Please Review!


	39. Can't Sleep and Breakfast

(A/N): Hey Guys! So this chapter is a filler chapter. Yes, yes, boo it if you want, but I was bored and I ended up writing this, and I didn't want to waste it. It occurred to me that not much will be happening this year other than the girls finding out about everything going on with Harry and the Chamber of Secrets, so it's probably going to be a very boring year. Sorry.

Disclaimer: I own nothing but Tyler Benjamin.

* * *

><p>Nikki<p>

I woke up at 6:30 the next morning but stayed in bed until after 7 when I finally gave up on my useless attempt at falling back asleep. I sighed heavily and pushed the covers off of my body, trying to make sure they didn't fall off the side of my bed like they had the last time.

"Nikki?" I heard Sarah whisper and I turned to face her just as she sat up, looking like she had been awake for a while but lying there awake just like I had been.

"Couldn't sleep either?" I whispered back, reaching into the chest of drawers beside my bed to grab my workout clothes. Sarah watched me for a second before reaching for hers.

"Might as well." I shrugged in response and pulled the curtains around my bed for some privacy as I got changed into my workout clothes, a pair of shorts and a thin hooded sweat shirt over a spaghetti strap tank top and my sports bra. I opened the curtains again as I reached for a pair of socks from the drawer again and pulled them over my bare feet. Slipping into my trainers I tied them before pulling the tie out of my mussed up hair and reaching for the hairbrush I kept on my bedside table, brushing it through my hair quickly before tying it back into a loose ponytail.

"Are you ready yet?" I ask in a whisper, looking over to Sarah as she pulled her long hair back into a bun and pushed a plain black headband onto her head to her fringe out of her eyes.

"Almost." She walked over to the window between our beds and observed the grounds. "It looks like a wasteland out there!" She exclaimed quietly, beckoning me over. Upon walking over, I realised she was right. The grass, which we could barely see, was frosted with ice and the sky was grey, wind blowing roughly against the windows and whipping around the leaves that it had previously dislodged from unsuspecting trees. We shared a glance and nodded.

"Room of Requirement it is."

"Maybe we should have woken Kelly up, you know how she doesn't like missing spending time with us." Sarah said and I nudged her in the side with my elbow and grinning at her.

"Yeah, but she hates missing her sleep a lot more." Sarah nodded quickly in agreement before checking her watch/heart monitor.

"7:14. Should be enough time for a quick workout before getting back to the dorms to get changed and go to breakfast." I nodded as we approached the Room of Requirement. When we stopped outside, I heard quiet music playing from inside, and Sarah and I shared a look before I reached a hand out cautiously and rapped on the door lightly with my knuckles. The music suddenly went silent and I heard footsteps approach the door before it was pulled open slowly. Standing in the doorway was...Kelly?

"What are you doing up so early?" Sarah blurted out, exactly what I was thinking. I could tell from the thin sheen of sweat coating her forehead and the rest of her body that she had been working out, but it was only just aft 7am, and even on class days, Kelly was rarely ever up before seven thirty, let alone working out.

"Couldn't sleep, so I came down here to get some excercise." She glanced down at us and smirked. "I see you had the same idea. I've been up since six this morning, the girls in my dorm wouldn't stop talking in their sleep about how 'sexy' Gilderoy Lockhart is." She rolled her eyes and stepped to the side to let us through the doorway and into the room of Requirement.

The room was set up with bunches of workout mats, medicine balls, weights, a few treadmills, some of those stationery bike things and even a set of three punching bags. Of course, the room wasn't complete without the table of water bottles stationed at the edge of the room. Kelly grinned at us, surprising considering how early it was, and went back over to the stereo that was set up on a small table near the refreshments. As soon as the music started playing again she went back over to the treadmill, and I took what she was wearing into account for the first time since we'd walked in. She wore only a black sports bra and a pair of tight black tights accompanied by her black trainers. Her hair was pushed back with a headband, and, unlike all the other times she tried to wear one, it didn't look too stupid on her.

"Who sings this?" I asked curiously, referring to the music playing.

"Adam Lambert." I raised an eyebrow. How was she even getting these songs, I doubt Adam Lambert was even old enough to drive yet! I shrugged it off and walked over to one of the stationery bikes and climbed on carefully before getting it started. Sarah moved over to the workout mats and started doing a cycle of push-ups, sit-ups and then lifting the medicine balls.

Just over half an hour later we were back in our dorms, Sarah and I in the Hufflepuff ones and Kelly in her Gryffindor dorm. Sarah and I jogged up the steps and grabbed some clothes before taking showers and getting ready for breakfast.

At eight o' clock we met Kelly outside the Hufflpuff common room, saying our goodbyes to our Hufflepuff friends, Ernie Macmillan, Susan Bones and Justin Finch-fletchely. We walked with Kelly to the Great Hall where we met with the boys at the Gryffindor table. I sat next to Cedric and Sarah sat across from me on George's right side, and Kelly sat by her, next to Tyler Benjamin, her boyfriend. The two shared a smile before we started dishing up our breakfast.

* * *

><p>(AN): Please review! Thanks to all my readers, even if you're not reviewing, and could you please check out some of my other stories?


	40. Blindfolds and First Kisses

(A/N): Hey Guys! I know it's been a while since I last updated, but you probably all know about my computer problems as of late, so I think you can forgive me. Also, this year, being Harry's second year, is going to be pretty uneventful, so this will be the last chapter before it skips to like, just before the first big thing in the Chamber of Secrets, so don't be alarmed. Also, this is a rather short chapter, because I couldn't think of what else to write, and it's pretty much all fluff between Kelly and Tyler, so if you don't like those two as a couple or just simply don't like it, you can skip. Also, it is set currently, not in the past or anything, just in case you get confused what with all my time-skipping as of late. I've also recently started a new Marauders era fanfic, and I've already written two full chapters, but I won't be uploading them as I am trying to pre-write some chapters so I don't have to worry about you guys yelling at me for not updating for ages.

Disclaimer: I own nothing but Kelly, Tyler.

* * *

><p>Kelly<p>

Since Fred and George were dragged off by Oliver and Nikki and Sarah were trying to stop them from being molested, Tyler and I had the whole day to ourselves. So, of course, we decided to finish breakfast and then go down to the lake for a quick swim. Obviously, I had to go back to the Gryffindor common room to get changed into clothes appropriate for swimming, so I just threw the whole thing out the window and just decided to take him to the Room of Requirement after I finished changing.

"Where're we going?" Tyler asked as I dragged him through the seventh floor by the hand, a blindfold over his eyes.

"I told you, it's a surprise." I whispered, a grin on my lips.

"Why'd you just lead me in a circle?" I paused, not thinking he wouldn've have noticed that. "Are you lost?" He asked accusingly, an edge of panic in his voice.

"No! Just testing you." I glanced around before nodding and leading him down a side corridor which lead to the tapestry of the dancing trolls. I let go of his hand for as second and went to take a step before my hand was secured in his again. I rolled my eyes playfully and giggled quietly. "Tye! I need to open the door!" I whined, dragging him forward another step, swinging his arm slightly before dropping his hand carefully, and upon not getting my hand enclosed in his once more, I closed my eyes and paced three times in front of the Room of Requirement, thinking about having a medium sized swimming pool in their for us. I glanced back at Tyler and added a pair of swim trunks. I grabbed his hand again and pushed the door open, pulling him after me. I pushed him behind a privacy screen and threw the pair of swimming trunks at him which, amazingly, he caught.

"It's not fair, why don't I have your hand-eye coordination?" I complained before moving to the edge of the pool, out of viewing range of the privacy screen where Tye was currently getting changed, difficultly, by the sounds of it.

"Do I really still have to be blind-folded for this?" I smirked and chuckle before nodding. Of course, then I remembered he couldn't see it.

"Yes, yes you do." He moved out from behind the screen wearing only a pair of dark red swin trunks and a black material blindfold, dumping his clothes on the ground away from the side of the pool. he moved cautiously towards me, and just as he reached me I took a silent step back, which left him confused. I repressed a laugh before grabbing his hand in mine and moving close to him again.

"Well there you are!" He said playfully, as if he had been searching for me all day and night.

"Here I am." I agreed, resting my head on his chest as I did so. His arms wrapped around my waist, clad only as it was in my this one piece turquoise swim suit and tight long-sleeve shirt. He set his chin on top of my head and I giggled again, breathing in the scent of him before moving back suddenly.

"What-?" He didn't have time to get anything more out as I cut him off by pushing him bacwards into the pool. Of course, with me being me, he managed to grab my hand and drag me with him. The water swept over my head and my hair was suddenly flung into my face, and I had to resist the urge to burst out laughing as I saw him try to push my hair out of the way of his eyes. Finally managing to push my hair out of the way, he touched my cheek gently with his fingers before grabbing my hand and pulling me to the surface.

As we reached the surface, my hair was once again in my eyes, and, apparantly, his, because as I tried to puch my hair at of the way, I saw him spluttering, trying to get my bright red hair out of his mouth and eyes. I rolled my eyes and brushed the wet clumps of my hair off of his face and burst out laughing as he crossed his arms, faux-glaring at me before he pulled me close to his chest. We staid like that for a few minutes before slowly pulling apart, our faces reamaining close together. We were only an inch apart now, if that, and closing fast. I swallowed, my eyes flicking from his eyes to his lips and back to his eyes. His gaze did the same and he paused for a second, as if asking me whether I was ready. I rolled my eyes and pulled his head down to my level, my lips meeting his.

What felt like minutes but was probably seconds later, we split apart, both blushing and sporting shy smiles. It had been our first kiss.

* * *

><p>(AN): Please review and/or check out my other stories!


End file.
